Secret files of SPR
by Barajou29
Summary: (Edit Version of Ghost Hunt: Secret files) This is set right after the anime. After the last case, SPR continue on hunting ghost in different dangerous and mystery cases but what about the mysteries surrounding themselves? Everyone had secret that are either hidden away from the others or themselves and now they were be slowly reveal...
1. Character Profile

**This Character Profile are information of the character after file 2 of the story, it can be spoiler for everyone but hope you don't mind. I will edit this and the next chapter of there were something to change or add in their profile. Lastly, if anyone had something to add in the original ghost hunt character profile please tell me. I do not own anything related to Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

**SPR Official Members**

**Taniyama Mai**

Age: 17

Occupation: Student, Assistant (Previously), Paranormal Investigator

Personality: Cheerful, Compassionate

Ability: Instincts, Postcognitive &amp; Precognitive Vision, Clairvoyance (Through dream), Astral Projection, Sensing (Sometime), Exorcism (Shinto Kuji-in &amp; Buddhist Mantra), Aura Reading (At first through dream), Cleansing, Purification (Later on)

Profile

She still hold feeling for Naru and think of Gene as both best male friend and family like Yasuhara. She had learn to effectively deal with Naru from Madoka during the woman stay which both irritating and amused Naru. Her latent ESP ability had grows overtime but she still had trouble control them and with her empathy toward the others, she got herself in a lot of danger situation but somehow there were always someone saving her. After meeting detective Kiryu, she had something seen unclear vision related to the guy in first POV manner which bothered and confused her.

**Shibuya Kazuya (Oliver Davis/Noll/Naru)**

Age: 18

Occupation: Owner of SPR, Paranormal Researcher and Investigator

Personality: Cold, Critical

Ability: Psychometry, Psychokinetic, Telepathy (Gene only)

Profile

Still as narcissistic and bossy as ever, he was like usual annoyed by the others turning the office into a cafe and ordering Mai around. He was sometime seen having a staring contest with his twin (Slightly amused the other) and was later revealed by Gene that they were just having telepathy communication. Although it was unclear if he had feeling for Mai, he's still having a somewhat close relationship with her (In the other point of view) and usually seen protect her out of danger. He seem bothered by detective Kiryu because of how Gene was found and was secretly doing research about him.

**Shibuya ? (Eugene Davis/Gene)**

Age: 18

Occupation: Student, Perfect Medium

Personality: Gentle, Friendly

Ability: Vision, Clairvoyance, Astral Projection, Aura Reading (Through concentrate), Sensing, Exorcism, Cleansing, Channeling, Telepathy and Amplify (Naru only), Sight Sharing (Between Mai, Naru and himself only)

Profile

After his return from England with his twin and guardian, he had transfer to Mai's school and later went to the same college as Yasuhara. He got along with everyone in the SPR especially Mai and Yasuhara as they had something in common and their playful side just annoyed his twin to no end. He seem to had noticed something strange about Mai abnormal increase rate in ability from their still on going spiritual connection, this also enable them to see similar vision and even lets him show vision between Naru and the girl.

**(I put ? because I still didn't know which Japanese name are the most suitable for him. Here are the few I can come up to: Kazuma（一马）, Kazuki（一輝/和希）, Kazuhi（一灯）. I think the second and third one are more suitable for him because of him being hope for the spirit and as well as bringing light to them. So, what do you all think?)**

**Lin Koujo**

Age: 28

Occupation: Naru's Assistant, Onmyoji

Personality: Solemn, Reserved

Ability: Onmyodo (Shiki, Summoning Spirits, Exorcism, Dispel Curse)

Profile

Guardian and mentor of both Naru and Gene who usually took the role to stop the twins for doing anything rash. He had took notice of the younger boss growing rashness in Japan especially when involved a certain brunette safety but decided not to said much about it. He usually stay watch in base and only used his paranormal skills when he was really need in case. He had recently noticed Mai ability to see his Shiki sometime and started making him wonder of the girl ability.

**Yasuhara Osamu ****(Yasu, Shounen)**

Age: 19

Occupation: College Student, Part-time Assistant and Researcher

Personality: Friendly, Cheerful

Ability: Excellent in Research

Profile

He is the joker of the team who cheer everyone up with his mischievous teasing and joke. Although he is not a psychic or a spiritualist, he is good at gathering information and handling peoples so he was usually the one ordered by Naru to asked around gathering information. He easily got along with Gene and sometime join force to tease the others especially Mai who they knew her feeling for Naru.

* * *

**SPR Irregular Members**

**Takigawa Houshou (Bou-san)**

Age: 26

Occupation: Studio Musician, Monk

Personality: Genial

Ability: Buddhist Mantra (Exorcism, Barrier)

Profile

A father-figure to Mai who usually seen concern for the girl safety. He was one of the strongest spiritualist in the team and usually the one to do most of the exorcism. He was one of the SPR members other than Naru to notice detective Kiryu strange action during the hospital case but never voice it out until later on.

**Matsuzaki Ayako**

Age: 24

Occupation: Doctor, Priestess

Personality: Short-tempered, Loud

Ability: Shinto Ritual (Exorcism, Cleansing using tree spirits)

Profile

A mother-figured to Mai who usually seen bickering with Bou-san and complained about things most of the time but actually she was quite compassionate. Although she was not strong in exorcism, she could communicate with tree spirits and used them to purify the spirits around.

**John Brown**

Age: 20

Occupation: Priest

Personality: Good-natured, Helpful

Ability: Exorcism (Holy Water, Bible)

Profile

A Caucasian catholic priest from Australia who help out in a local church in Japan. He is also one of the strongest spiritualist in the team and was usually the one to do an exorcism on a person since he won't injured that person.

**Hara Masako**

Age: 17

Occupation: TV Medium

Personality: Calm, Composed

Ability: Sensing (Only a certain spirits on the spot), Channeling, Cleansing

Profile

A celebrity who used her power in show and SPR cases. Different from the true medium Gene and the inexperience Mai, her ability was most close to psychometry. Although she and Mai are getting along well now like friends, she still dislike losing both Naru and Gene attention or her helpfulness toward them to Mai.

**Mori Madoka **

Age: 26

Occupation: BSPR Researcher and Investigator, Naru's Mentor

Personality: Buoyant, Kind

Ability: Ghost Hunting Skill

Profile

She had became temporary manager of SPR during the time Naru return to England with Gene and Lin. She got along really well with Mai, Yasuhara and Ayako, usually dragging the girls to shop and sight seeing while leaving Yasuhara to look after the office but she could be serious during case.


	2. File 1: Prologue

**This story set right after the anime which Gene had not been found yet and I will be using corpse party idea and ghost in this case. There will be an extra chapter for this case before the Epilogue. I do not own anything related ghost hunt or corpse party.**

* * *

**File 1: Bloody Children Everywhere**

**Summary: The SPR had accepted a new case which students had went missing or suddenly getting injured out of nowhere during school time in an elementary school. Near to the town was a river which Naru was interested in while Mai afraid of after a car accident dream at that same road location. They all thought that those accident only happen to kids but was it really true? And why was Mai keep on dreaming about the car accident?**

**Prologue**

It had been a few weeks since Naru had return back alive after the curse house case, everyone had return to do their own things and same goes for Naru but he was still as grumpy as the day he had woke up in the hospital.

"Mai, tea!" Just a few minutes after I was filing away the many files he had told me to do, Naru called for his beloved drink again.

"Tea-addicted jerk who can't make his own damn tea for even once when his assistant is busy filling away those stupid papers…" I muttered under my breath as I got up from my desk to go to the kitchenette to made Naru tea for the fourth times in an hour.

It's really made people wondered if Naru world only circles around tea and work, he certainly didn't do anything except drinking tea and working, I bet the only two things without them were when he was either sleeping or going out with Masako.

I frowned at their so called dates as I began making the tea, my mood certainly went down almost instantly but than remembered the grumpy Naru asking for more tea in the next day, I couldn't help but wondering if Bou-san and Ayako were right about Masako blackmailng Naru.

"Is this SPR?"

Snapping me out of my thought was the sound of bell followed by a male voice, I place the box of tea down on the counter and went to the entrance.

"Yes, it is." I show the middle age man in suit a polite smile, "My name is Taniyama Mai. What may I help you, sir?"

"I heard you can handle strange incident…" The man gazed land on me, he look a bit nervous as he told me.

"Yes, do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I hope I can speak with your boss as soon as possible, our student may be in great danger as we spoke." The man seem really desperate and worried as he spoke, the pale face he had clearly said that something dangerous had already happened.

"Alright, I'll call my boss, do you want some tea?" I gave him a reassuring smile and indicating him inside to the lounge.

"Yes, please." The man nodded and seems to relax himself slightly before sitting on one of the couch.

"There's a client waiting for you outside." I went to knock on Naru's office door and without an answered from him, I went to knock on Lin's office door before going straight to the kitchenette to continued making tea.

It didn't took me long to finished making the tea and hand it out to everyone in the lounge, I sat myself down beside Lin as Naru sat on the middle one-seat couch while the client sat right opposite of Lin.

"You can start now." Naru took a sip of tea before indicating the man to start.

"I'm Aoyama Renji, the principal of Heavenly Host Elementary School in Kyoto. It's all happened three months ago after the principal of the school change to me because of some accident…" The principal, Renji began his story as Lin started typing the detail in the laptop.

"What accident?" Naru rudely cut Renji words off by asking, causing me to send him a warning glared which he completely ignored.

"A female fifth year student name Shinozaki Sachiko had went missing more than a week before that and was still not found." Renji answered Naru before continuing his previous talked, "Anyway, when I had become the principal, there were already strange things happening around the school. Students had seen some strange red-dress girl walking around or hearing strange groaning sound in a certain location before strange stain mark was noticed on the floor or walls but recently it has gotten more dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Naru asked with his usual tone but I could see that he was a bit interest in the case.

"Well, one month ago my son who was also study in the school had been suddenly injured during class. No one knows what really happen, they only saw my son suddenly swung to a side like someone had hit him by the head before there were...blood bleeding out. He had recently fully recovered and went back to school but on the second day, he had...gone missing like the other students before..." Renji looks really sad and shaken as he told us.

"I'm sorry for your son, I hope you will find him soon." I grasped for the poor kid which I didn't even seen yet but his injuries must be serious from how Renji reacted.

"Thanks." Renji looks gratefully at me before turning back to Naru, "Aside for my son, other children had also getting strange injuries and dead or going missing after a few days. The police had also investigated about it but there were no lead to those missing children. There were parent transferring their children out but since most of them in the school are orphan, they had to stay and I'm worry about their safety so please accepted the case."

Naru didn't reply immediately, he seem to be in a deep thought and I might know why, he usually didn't like accepting cases which involved the police and media but he sure seem interest in the case.

"Naru…" I send Naru a pleading eye as I really felt sorry for those kids, they were just children yet they had to get themselves in this type of dangerous situation.

"I hope to avoid getting the police or media attention…" I caught Naru's glazed on me for a second before he turned back to Renji.

"You don't need to worry about that, we have already deal with the media and the police since I didn't want those children to get more attention than they need right now." Renji immediately added as he heard Naru almost rejected sentence.

"We'll accept it." Naru nodded before telling him, "We will need a base for our equipment and a place for us to stay during our investigation. I also need to meet those who were involved in the accident and I suggest you call off the classes during our investigation if possible. You can leave the address to my assistant."

"Thanks for accepting it, I'll prepare everything before you arrived." Renji was clearly grateful to Naru as I passed him a paper for him to write the address down before he gave us a bow and left.

"Mai, call the others and tell Yasuhara to do some research on the case." Naru ordered before getting up from the couch to his office right after Lin.

This was how this horrible and terrifying case began…


	3. File 1: Part 1

**This was the new chapter, hope everyone like it. Anyway, this case were use some things from the 'forgotten children' case from the manga, if you want to know what, you will just need to read to find out. I do not own anything related to ghost hunt.**

* * *

**File 1: Bloody children everywhere  
**

**Day 1**

Today was the day we left for Kyoto and like usual, I was sat in between the two silent guys while Yasuhara will go there himself, Bou-san will take Ayako there later by dusk today and the other will be there tomorrow.

"Nee, Naru, what are you reading?" Too boring and quiet to my liking, I took the initiative to talk to Naru.

"Something an idiot like you can't read." Naru simply answered without looking up from the book on his hand.

"Jerk…" I muttered under my breath with a scowled before sighing, I really didn't understand why Masako always want to ride in between them, it was plain boring!

* * *

_Opening my eyes, I was walking in the road near to a lake and farther away you could see mountain and forest around, it was quite a beautiful sight but my view was stop by a sudden hit from the back by a heavy object._

_It's hurt, what's going on here?_

_A car stop not far away in front before a woman got out, she seems to had a frightened look on her face but I'm not really sure since I couldn't clearly see the face and she just took a look at me before going back to the car and U-turn around._

_I knew what will happen next and the light gotten nearer and nearer to me just made sure of my thought but still, someone help!_

* * *

"Mai!" A familiar voice was calling me from not far away.

I shot my eyes open at the voice, I was panting rather hard as my glazed instantly met a pair of blue eyes.

"Naru?" I blinked confusedly at Naru before noticing the van had stop in the middle of the road, "This is…" I widen my eyes at the surrounding, it was the place of my dream earlier!

"Taniyama-san?" Lin called out to me as he noticed my looked.

"I was hit by a car twice…" I shivered remembering the pain of being hit by car twice in my dream earlier and completely unaware of the strange look the other two in the van had on me.

"Naru, the school is just farther away, should we go there first or stay here to wait for the rescue team?" Lin turned to asked Naru after a minute of silent.

I didn't understand what Lin was talking about but I was not in the mood to find out, I was still caught up in that dream which made me shivered uncontrollably.

"Lin, take us to the school and come back later." Naru took gazed at my shaken figured before telling Lin.

Lin nodded as he started the van again while I was still affected by my dream.

It took us a few more minutes to reached the school located beside a town. The school was not really that big, just two floors and a hall at the left side, and quite old as it were made of wood instead of brick.

"Boss, you have finally arrive…" Yasuhara who was waiting outside of the school, walked toward us just as Naru got out of the van before he noticed my slightly pale face, "What's wrong, Taniyama-san?"

"Nothing…" I shook my head and slowly got out of the van with my bag on hand, it kind of scary to move around when those image was still in my head since I could still image the pain caused through my body by that car accident.

"Thank you for coming today."

The instant the door open revealed the school principal, a thick smell of blood came rushing out from within the building for a second, making me froze and stared at the building with wide eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Renji turned to stared at me with a puzzled look.

"She is just feeling car sick." Naru took a glanced on me before answering Renji, "The others in our team will come later, can you lead us to the base first?"

"Yes, this way." Renji nodded, staring at me once last time before turning around to lead the way.

"We will bring the equipment in later." With that, Naru followed Renji into the school building.

"You are not car sick right?" Yasuhara asked as he followed behind right beside me, I answered with a nodded before he noticed Lin didn't get off the van and instead drove away, "Where is Lin-san going?"

"Back to the road near to a lake." I simply answered Yasuhara and cautiously looked around the hallway of the building. Although there were light around and the sudden smell was gone, this place just gave me a really bad feeling and I didn't wish to enter at all.

"Here, is your base." Renji stopped in front of a sliding door after a while of walking, "This is the meeting room, it's should be big enough for your base. You can use the infirmary and teacher lounge on both side for sleep."

"We will like to talk to those people who had involved in the accident." Naru just nodded before saying.

"I will call them here right away. At the moment you should rest for the long trip here." Renji kindly gave me a smile before leaving the base and closed the door behind.

"Mai, what have you sense earlier?" Naru turned to asked me right after Renji was gone.

"There's a smell of blood coming from the building for a second." I slightly pale at remembering a certain case I had smell the same thing for a second, it wasn't a pleasant experience and I certain didn't want to go through something like that again!

There was a knocked outside before the door was slide open revealed a girl around the age of ten with red hair, "I'm Nakamura Satsuki, are you the one the principal call us to meet?" she curiously look at us as a younger boy around the age of seven clung onto her from behind.

"Yes, we are." I quickly snapped out of my thought before giving the young girl a smile, the girl hesitated walking into the base followed by the younger boy and 6 or more other childrens.

"Are you the one who involve in strange accident?" Naru just go back to his business mode as he asked the girl name Satsuki.

"Yes but one of my friends had already gone missing…" Satsuki look at the others from behind before answered uncertainly.

"Friend?"

"My brother and I are friend of the principal son, Kei." Satsuki answered Naru as she pulled out the young boy from behind her, he had brown hair unlike his sister.

"Mai, you will interview them." Naru turn to me with the sudden command.

"Huh?" I open my mouth big in clear surprised, he never let anyone interview the client even when Yasuhara was pretending to be him in the Urado case.

"You are going to attract fly, idiot." Naru told me with his usual tone, like what he said was nothing.

"Sorry for attracting fly, you jerk!" I glared and put my both hand on the hip, "But you never asked anyone to interview the client before so why now?"

"Can't you do it?"

"I can do it!" I'm certainly pissed off by Naru attitude, without realising I was being pulled into his bidding.

"Good. Yasuhara, you will be recording the interview." Gotten an answered from me, Naru turn to instructed Yasuhara next.

"Yes, boss." Yasuhara just smile and nodded.

Naru went to sat down before raising an eyebrows at me as he saw me still standing there doing nothing, "Mai…"

"I know!" I glared before turning to the other children standing at the doorway, "You all should come have a sit." I gave them my usual smile and indicated them to sat down.

"Okay…" Satsuki seems dumbfounded at my change of attitude suddenly but still nodded before getting a seat followed by the others.

I sat down opposite of the door and the children, "Satsuki-chan, can you tell me what happen?" I started asking friendly while Yasuhara also took out a notebook to take note right beside me.

"A week ago before Kei got suddenly injured, my brother kazuki, him and me had saw a red-dress girl walking around the hallway when we were going to return home after school. We had tried to talk to her and chase after her but she suddenly disappeared after we turn to a corner and then we saw those...stain mark around the ground and walls." Satsuki started telling me as her younger brother clung onto her harder from beside, he seem rather frightened about it.

"It's alright, you don't have to be scared." I turn to gave Kazuki a comforting smile.

"...Ehm." Kazuki stared at me for a moment before nodding, he seem less tense and scared but he stop clung into Satsuki.

"Where you see the girl and do you know her?" After calming down the younger boy, I turned back to asked Satsuki.

"The hallway near to classroom 1-3, her hair is covering part of her face so I didn't know if I know her or not." Satsuki answered me before she continued from where she had stop, "Since then we had heard strange sound during our classes but no one seem to had heard it other than us or see something the others can't."

"What did you see?"

"The first one who had seen it was Kazuki. He was so scared of hearing those sound that the teacher had thought he was sick and took him to the infirmary before calling me there. After a while the teacher had left, he had suddenly saw a young girl being hung up and blood dripping down to the floor in the middle of the room behind me and I also saw it too but when the teacher came after our scream, she had already disappear but only those strange stain mark remain on the floor."

"The two of you must be really frightened that time." I grasped and pity them for seeing that as even for me, I still can't get used to seeing bloody image.

"Yeah…" Satsuki nodded and rubbed her shivering brother back before continuing, "After that, we had seen a lot of those things during school time and then Kei finally got injured...During that time in classes, I think I saw a faint image of someone swinging something to hit him by the head but I'm not really sure since the other didn't seem what I saw. During the time he was recovering, Kazuki and I had been trying to stick together as much as we can in school but still getting different accident that somehow we manage to only get slightly injured."

"It's bad for you to remember…" I really feel bad for them, they appearance much worst thing than Ayumi from the dollhouse case, "Can you tell me the other place you saw those images?" After a moment, I asked the last question appeared in my mind.

"Mostly around the hallway, broadcast room and the hall." Satsuki think for a moment, shivering a little before telling me the other location.

The interview continued with me asking the poor students, all of them were in the almost same pattern, either they get injured or someone they knew went missing after seeing the red-dress girl and no one seem to know who exactly was her but there were something different too, Satsuki was the only one who saw a faint image of someone attacking and managed to stay around with only slight injuries along with her younger brother for so long.

"Look like we won't be getting serious injuries like last case." Right after the students had left with a teacher, Yasuhara hand the note to Naru and said with a slight relieved.

"Yeah, but why only students?" I nodded in agreement before asking Yasuhara and Naru who was in complete silent during the whole interview.

"We are here to find out." Naru answered while his gaze land outside of the window before turning back to order us, "Mai, Yasuhara, go help Lin with the equipment."

"Yes." Yasuhara and I both look out of the window to saw Lin's van had returned before nodding and leave the base.

It took us a while to finished putting up the equipment in base before Naru order Yasuhara and I to put cameras around some spot in the building and took temperature, and so the two of us were now standing in the middle of the hallway at the left wing near to classroom 1-3.

"Lin-san, is this okay?" Moving the camera around, I asked Lin through the communicator hanging around my ears.

"Yes, Taniyama-san." There was a few static sound before Lin answered could be heard.

"Yasuhara, we should go to the next spot..." I look up to Yasuhara and then stop when I spot someone farther away in the hallway behind him, it was the red-dress girl Satsuki had told us.

"Mai?" Yasuhara stared quizzically at me before turning back, he instantly froze at the screen.

Standing not far away was the red-dress girl but she was getting closer and closer with her face dripping down blood, leaving red blood stain behind as she walked toward us.

_I have to do something!_

"Rin Pyo Toh Sha Kai…" The next second, I step in front of Yasuhara and started chanting the warding spell I knew.

"_Let's play, onee-chan, onii-chan…_" The red-dress girl continued moving forward, opening her mouth to let out an eerie child voice and laugh before disappearing.

Both of us stared at the empty blood-stain hallway for a moment and then let out a sigh of relieved before I shivered at the feeling of stared coming from behind and so I cautiously turn around…

"Yasuhara, watch out!" My loud scream rang through the surrounding in the next moment.


	4. File 1: Part 2

**File 1: Bloody children everywhere**

Everything happened in a second, I reached out to pushed Yasuhara to a side, crushing him on the wooden wall just before another crushing sound came from right behind me followed by an angry groaned from the man.

"Mai!"

Naru's voice and footstep sound replaced the groaned next from the hallway, Naru and Lin had came toward us as they must had heard all these noises.

"What had happen?" Naru took a look at both Yasuhara and I before landing his glazed on me for an answered.

I cautiously look back and wide eyes to saw the man had disappeared before turning to Naru, "Yasuhara was almost attacked by a ghost." I answered with a slightly shaky tone before I noticed my position now was on top of Yasuhara and instantly moved away with a blushed.

"Tell me in detail later." Naru took a look on the hallway before turning back to me to said in a slightly cold tone as I noticed a slight raised eyebrow from him that immediately disappeared right when it appeared.

"Sorry, Yasuhara, are you alright?" I nodded before apologetically reached out my hand to pulled Yasuhara up from the floor.

"Fine but I guess I should take back my previous statement…" Yasuhara took my hand to get up before smiling nervously, releasing my hand to rubbed the back of his head.

"Yasuhara return back to the base with Lin, Mai and I will continue putting up the camera." Naru told us after Yasuhara was completely stood straight up.

"Naru…" Lin disapprove of Naru's decision with a slight raised eyebrow.

"I know but it's better than leaving both of them or Mai alone." Naru cut Lin upcoming words off by staring right back at him firmly in a cold staring contest while Yasuhara and I pick up the things on the floor.

Lin let out a sighed, giving in as he agreed, "I will leave my shiki with you just in case."

"Here the temperature record." Since it had already decided, Yasuhara hand the temperature record to me before leaving with Lin.

Both Naru and I took the camera and stand safely a side before we went to the next place, it took us a while for me to put up the camera and for Naru to took the temperature for the rest of the place with paranormal activities before we went back to the base.

"Jou-chan, I miss you so much."

Entering the base first, I was immediately tightly hugged by Bou-san who must have arrived with Ayako during the time we came back from putting up the camera in the last location which was the hall.

"I can't…breathe…" I struggled to break free of the death grip but it was no used, I'm really starting to felt out of breathe now.

"Stop it, pervert monk!" Ayako hit Bou-san head with her paused in the next second.

"That's hurt, you old hag!" Bou-san let go of me with a groaned before turning his glanced to Ayako.

"Who are you calling an old hag!"

"The one who has talkback is the one."

"You idiotic pervert monk!"

The two go on and on while I step aside to let them have their usual bickering with a sighed, I went to sat down beside Yasuhara ignoring them but I know if this goes on Naru was going to be annoyed for sure.

"If you two want to play around, leave now." Just like I had thought, Naru glared at the pair and spoke with a cold tone that instantly stopped their bickering, "Yasuhara, the information you had gathered." before he turned to Yasuhara for information.

"Yes." Yasuhara took out a few piece of paper from his bag before he began, "This school was built during the year 1975 by the first principal Yanagihori Takashiro and then after his death 20 years later, his son Takamine had become the new principal until recently it was passed to Aoyama Renji. Nothing strange happen until a girl name Shinozaki Sachiko had gone missing."

"So, strange things only happen after that?" I asked out everyone thought after Yasuhara slight paused.

"I can't say that for sure." Yasuhara turned to answer me before continued on, "After a week the girl went missing, her mother, Shinozaki Yoshie had quit being the school nurse here and then Takamina son, Yoshikazu who was a teacher here, went missing but nothing else strange had happened around in supernatural way until the principal had change to the principal now."

"The list of students who had went missing?"

"The principal had disclosed information from the media so I can't find anything about it, I will try ask the peoples around tomorrow." Yasuhara shook his head as he put the paper down.

"Mai, explain." Naru nodded before turning to me, catching everyone's attention by his words.

"Explain what?" I gave Naru a puzzled look.

"You are really an idiot." Naru word made me glared at him which he ignored and continued, "The thing happen in the hallway."

"Narcissistic jerk!" I pouted and turned my glazed away from Naru, trying to ignored him.

"Jou-chan, what happened? Don't tell me you are being targeted again! Did you get hurts?" Bou-san came asking me with a branch of question in one go.

"Bou-san, I'm fine so calm down." I tried to calm the over-reacted monk down but I was quite happy that someone care for my safety.

"Mai, tell me now." Naru command with a much colder tone, he was not pleased with me wasting time chit-chatting instead of answering him.

"Yes, yes, your majesty." Ignored his glared at me, I began, "Yasuhara and I were going to leave when suddenly the red-dress girl appeared coming toward us with blood dropping down from her face…" I shivered slightly at the thought of it, the red-dress girl really gave me a danger feeling but there was something aside of that about her…

"Mai?" Ayako called out in concern at my sudden paused.

I snapped out of my thought and turn back to Naru to continued with the story, "Anyway, I was going to used the Kuji-in on her but she disappeared before I could finished."

"I thought we were finally safe but the ghosts here certainly like to have people surprised." Yasuhara pale slightly as he remember how close he was going to hit by the other ghost.

"I also thought so too for a moment before I felt someone was behind us, I turn around to saw a man raising a bat at Yasuhara so I immediately push him out of the way, the bat miss us and hit the floor and than you came with Lin." I nodded in agreement to Yssuhara before turning back to Naru and continued where Yasuhara had left off.

"It's good that the both of you are not injured." Ayako was worried for a moment before she was relieved that we were both unharm.

"It was only half a day but there were already two ghosts showing themselves to attack, this case may be quite dangerous…" Bou-san look slightly worried since it was the first time we got into life danger situation on our first day of investigation.

"Make sure both of you don't go anyway alone." Naru told Yasuhara and I sternly, gotten a nodded from both of us before he turned to Ayako, "Matsuzaku-san, make protective charm to secure the base and sleeping area."

"You can leave it to me." Ayako nodded with confident.

"Alright, we will end for today." Naru nodded before telling us our sleeping arrangement, "The girls can use the teacher lounge while the guys will be sleeping in the base."

"It's the base really big enough for us to sleep in?" Bou-san expression twist in disgust as he look around, he must be imagine how crowd it were be with five guys in the base with almost similar sized to the base we used in Yuasa High School.

"The base should be enough for us if we put the table a side." Naru state not really caring about it like as Bou-san but I had a feeling he would be staying at the end of the base in areas of squeezing in between them.

"We can even use one sleeping bag to save space for everyone." Yasuhara turn to Bou-san with a suggestive smile.

"No thanks! I will rather sleep in the hallway than staying anywhere near you!" Bou-san instantly jump to a side, away from the young man he thought was quite dangerous and scary in some way.

"Idiot." Ayako shook her head, she could see that Yasuhara was just joking but the person involved clearly couldn't.

* * *

_I tried to move around in the darkness but it was tight and cold around and there's water coming in from somewhere, I could only felt myself getting deeper and deeper into the cold water._

_I can't breathe…_

_After a while of suffering, the darkness disappeared into the light and I was standing in a familiar place with different light orbs floating around, not far away appeared a certain raven-haired guy walking closer to me._

_"Naru?" I stared quizzically at the apologetic look over Naru face._

_"Sorry, you should not be feeling all those things if I was not here." Naru told me with a rather sad tone._

_"What do you mean by that?" I asked in confused, wondering what he mean by that._

_"You will know what I mean." Naru just told me without answering my question with a smile before he went back being serious, "Don't go around alone, it's dangerous." He warned me before he began to fade away._

_"Wait!" I step forward reaching out my hand to tried stop Naru from leaving but everything went black for me before I could._

* * *

**Day 2**

"Mai, wake up now or else your food will be eaten by the others!"

Ayako's voice was right beside me as I felt someone shaking me, I slowly open my tired eyes to saw her looking down on me from beside the couch.

"Ayako, don't be so loud early in the morning…" I sat up while rubbing my still sleepy eyes.

"It's almost noon." Ayako shook her head and moved away.

"Almost noon…" I blinked before realization went through me, "What!" I suddenly jump up, hitting my knee toward the nearest table with a groaned in pain.

"Mou, you should be careful." Ayako shook her head at my clumsiness as she squatted down to check on my knee.

It took me a while to prepared before the both of us went to the base to saw everyone were already awake; Naru was reading a file, Lin was watching the monitor while Bou-san and Yasuhara was joking away like usual.

"Jou-chan, you finally wake up!" Bou-san was clearly happy to see me, he pushed Yasuhara who was clinging to him to launch a 'bear hug' attack to me.

I instantly step aside, Bou-san went passed me in the next second as he almost fall to the floor right outside of the open door, "Bou-san?" I turned around asking in concern while sweat dropping.

"Jou-chan, you don't have to step aside…" Bou-san sighed in relieved for not falling down before turning back to me with a rather depressed look.

"But you are going to suffocate me with your hug!"

"Bou-san, how can you push me aside for another girl." Yasuhara dramatically came hugging Bou-san, faking tears at the same time.

"Let's go of me, shounen!" Bou-san immediately struggled to break free.

"Here they go again." Ayako sighed as I nodded agreeing to her with a sighed too.

A loud close of file could be heard in the next second, Naru turned around to give the two guys a glared, "Yasuhara, Takigawa-san, I ask both of you to come here to help out not to fool around." his cold tone cut through the air like a blade, stopping Yasuhara dramatic act in an instant, "I want both of you to check out the police achieves for missing people list and information."

"Yes." Nodding, Bou-san and Yasuhara both answered.

"Mai and Matsuzaki-san will go around gathering information for the two missing people before Aoyama-san become the principal and people who had gotten into accident after that." Naru turned to Ayako and me next before staring mainly on me, "But before that, Mai…"

"Yes?"

"...Tea." Naru finished his sentence right after that.

_Can't he make the damn tea himself!? _

I scowled before storming away, muttering under my breath, "Tea-addicted slave-driver jerk…"

"Jou-chan, you better don't go anywhere alone after what happen yesterday." Bou-san called out to me as he followed behind me.


	5. File 1: Part 3

**This case will get a bit gruesome so if you don't like it, I think you shouldn't read it but this is a horror story anyway so the more horror in it, the better right? I do not own anything related to ghost hunt.**

* * *

**File 1: Bloody children everywhere**

Ayako and I left the school building to ask around in the small town just beside of it, we didn't found anything new or informative from the most of them and now we were about to asked the next person but stop on my track when I saw the few students I had interview yesterday.

"You are that onee-chan who ask us question." The red-haired girl, Satsuki stopped right on her track when she saw us.

"You know them?" Ayako found me stop so she turned to asked me.

"They are some of the students we had interview yesterday." I told Ayako before the both of us went toward the four students carrying small bags as if they were going somewhere, "Satsuki-chan, Kazuki-kun, where are you going with your friends?"

The four look at each other before Satsuki-chan spoke up, "We are going to find Kei." her firm tone clearly state it would be hard to changed her mind.

"Are you going to the school? It's dangerous there, the four of you should not be going there!" I immediately opposed even though I know it would be no use by the firm look that was on three of them while the younger ones, Kazuki was went hiding behind his sister back when I talk with a much higher tone, "Sorry, for scaring you, Kazuki-kun." I look down to him and apologized.

"We know but he was our friends." Like I had guessed, Satsuki won't back off so easily.

"That's right!" The other boy with brown-haired and glasses nodded in agreement.

"You are?" I frowned a little but still asked with a smile so that I won't scare Kazuki again.

"Takamura Shingo, I'm in the same class as Kei and Satsuki." The boy answered before pushing up his glasses like a certain someone I know, "We will be fine since I've different charm with me." his tone was unlike Yasuhara as he took out a few piece of charm from his pocket.

"Some are Shinto charms use for putting up barrier…" Ayako stared intensely at the charms before staring at the four with a serious look, "Where did you get these from?"

"Internet." Shingo answered almost proudly to us.

"..." I was speechless, children now a day sure like stuff like that, I sure didn't like stuff like that when I was a child...probably.

"So, you copied from the internet?" Ayako raised an eyebrow before telling them in a serious tone, "You should not anyhow draw this kind of things, some of them might be used for cursing or summoning spirits and even if you done the right one, not everyone can use it!"

"Wha-!" Kazuki started to cried out by Ayako loud voice.

"Ayako, you made him cry."

"I was just telling them the truth, you should know it too, Mai." Ayako just put both her hand on her hip like a mother who was giving her child a lecture.

"I know." I sighed and then squatted down to be the same eyes level as Kazuki, "Ayako tell you all that because she don't one any of you to get into danger so don't cry." I took out my handkerchief to give it to him with a gentle smile.

"…Thanks, onee-chan." Opening his eyes to stare at me for a few second, Kazuki took the handkerchief and started wiping up his tears.

"Ayako, what should we do now?" I stood up and turn to ask Ayako.

"Who knows." Ayako shrugged and then continued with the look as if the children in front of us were troublesome, "Anyway, they are not to go there since I don't have time to babysitting them."

"Ayako…" I sweat drop a little before looking back to the children, "I know what you all feel about helping out a friend but it's really dangerous. You don't want to see another friend of yours get injure right?"

"But…" Satsuki took a gazed at her younger brother and the others before staring back at me with slight hesitation in her eyes.

"Just leave it to us, we are here to find out what happen anyway." I smile warmly at them before asking, "So, if you want us to find him quicker, can you answer some of the question?"

"Okay!" The four of them nodded before I started asking them the information we need to solve the case.

After that, we continued to asked around but found out nothing much about those people except their personality before we returned back to the school building just as Masako and John arrived together.

"Masako, John!" I happily called out to them when I saw them farther in front the school building.

"Nice to see you, Mai-san, Matsuzaki-san." John stop right on his track to turn back to greeted us with a gentle smile.

"You both sure arrive earlier then we have thought." Ayako stop right behind them with me.

"So, Masako do you see anything?"

Masako look back toward the school, "The distance a little far; do you feel anything, Mai?" she then turn back to suddenly asked me.

"Ehm, I just don't like this place but it might be because Yasuhara and I almost get injured by a ghost yesterday…"

"Are you both alright?" John turned to me with a concern look.

"We are both fine, I had just manage to push Yasuhara away before he got hit with something by the ghost." I smile and move my arms around to let them see I was completely fine.

"You are really too reckless." Ayako slightly hit my head which I just return with a smile before the four of us continued on toward the school.

"We saw a rescue team along the way here, did something happen?" Masako suddenly asked something unrelated to the case, surprising us a little.

"Who know, they had been there before Bou-san and I arrived." Ayako answered Masako with a shrugged.

"I think Lin-san was the one calling it." My words caught everyone attention, they were staring at me with a question look before I continued with a shrugged, "Don't ask me, I also don't know since I was asleep back then."

"You sure can sleep anywhere like a cat." Masako said with her kimono sleeve covering her mouth.

"I can hear you." I narrowed my eyes and glared at Masako.

We both continued our bickering until we reached the base, we enter to saw both the silent guy were still sitting at their original place, it seem like nothing had happened during the time we were out.

"Good afternoon, Kazuya." Masako went to greet Naru with a sweet smile, causing me to roll my eyes at her.

"Hara-san, have you sense anything?" Ignoring Masako greeting, Naru went straight to business as he turned around to asked.

Masako look a bit disappointed but still look around with her kimono sleeve covering her mouth likes usual, "There are spirits around but…I can't really sense them. It's like something is blocking my view." before turning back to Naru with a slight frowned.

"Hara-san, I want you to walk around to see if you can sense anything. Matsuzaki-san will go with you." Naru nodded and started giving the newly arrived medium order.

"Just return and now I have to go walking around again." Ayako ranted but still walking out of the base with Masako following behind without a word.

"Mai, have you find anything?" Naru turn his glazed to me and asked.

"Not much." I look back up at Naru to answered, "Shinozaki Sachiko was a rather shy girl without any friends so no one really knew what had happen to her. On the other hand, the teacher, Yanagihori Yoshikazu was a kind and cheerful teacher who care for his student but a few days after the girl had went missing, he had become mental unstable; he had sometime hit students or get angry for no reason before he went missing too. Some say he was curse, so what do you think, Naru?"

"Lin?" Naru turned to the expert in that fleid for an answered instead.

"There are curse that can reduce people mental stability but I won't be sure unless I check on that person." Lin turned around to face Naru from the monitor screen.

"Check on him?" I turn to Lin with a puzzled look, it's not like curse could be seen just be looking at it right?

"Yes, usually this kind of curse you can sense it on that person if you concentrate." Lin turned to kindly explained it to me before he turn back to stared at the monitor screen.

"Oh…" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly before the rooms went silent, it's too quiet to my liking so I decided to go made some tea and stood up from my seat, "I'll go make some tea." I was about to left when Naru's voice stop me.

"Don't go anywhere alone, John will go with you." Naru had looked up from his file.

"Shall we go?" John stood up and smiles sweetly at me, I just nodded before the both of us left the base to go to the kitchen.

The tea-making only took me a few minutes, during the time waiting for the water to be boiled, I had told John what happen yesterday since we got nothing to do anyway.

"I wonder what happen to Shinozaki Sachiko and that teacher…" I wonder out loud as we walked back to the base with a tray of tea pot and cup.

"It's something the matter?" Hearing my words, John turns to asked me.

"Well, I was just wondering why…"

"Ah!"

My words were cut short when a screaming rang through the air, it was a pair of familiar voice we all were so familiar with.

"Ayako! Masako!" I drop the tray of tea pot and cup not caring that some teas had spilled onto my shirt as I quickly ran toward the direction of the voices without any hesitation.

"Wait, Mai-san!" John immediately came chasing after me.

"Aya…" I call out to the two girls not far away in the hallway before stopping on my track as I widen my eyes at the young girl in front of them. _She doesn't have a…_

The young girl stops her movement toward the two as she turned to me, "_More people come to return my eye…_" she grin evilly as blood dripped down from the hole where one of eyes supposed to be and the sharp scissor she was holding.

"Ayako! Masako!" I grasped in horror but I was more worried for the others than being afraid so I tried to step forward toward them but I was immediately stop by someone.

"Lin!" Naru was right behind me before I had know it, he was the one who hold onto my shoulder stopping me from doing something reckless.

I felt myself calming down at Naru present as I heard a whistle sound from Lin before I saw a blur light went passed from beside me for a second, I instantly widen my eyes in surprised for what I had seen. _What was that just now?_

The young girl stumbled back and turned to glared at Lin angrily, leaving a confused and chilling words as she vanished into thin air.

"_You will be returning our things for sure…_"

_Their things…_ I shivered found myself shivered at the thought of the girl so call 'things' before snapping out of my thought to focus back to the two girls, "Ayako, Masako, are you both alright?" I walked forward to them as Naru had long left the grip on my shoulder.

"We are fine." Ayako took a glazed at the slightly pale Masako before telling me.

"But Masako…" I frowned slightly as I had noticed the slight tore of Masako's kimono, it was like someone had use a sharp object to hardly tear the shoulder part of the kimono away and I could already guessed what that object was.

"Hara-san, is that girl still around?" Naru just stared at us and our short conversation before asking Masako.

"No…" Masako answered after a while of concentration.

"We are going back to the base." Naru just turned around to left with Lin following him behind.

"Can you stand?" I reach out my hand intent to help Masako from the floor.

"I'm fine." Masako shook her head slightly as she got herself up, she seem a bit disappointed.

"Mai your shirt…" Ayako turn toward me and noticed the stain mark on my shirt.

"Oh, it must be the spilling tea earlier…" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly before saying, "We should get going." They gave me a nodded as we return to the base together.

"Matsuzaki-san, tell me what had happen in the hallway." Naru immediately asked when we all get into the base, it caused me to glared at his insensitive and workaholic attitude.

"We heard a child crying and follow it. When we get there, we saw the young girl crying so we step forward to ask her but then she just suddenly shot up with a bloody scissor!" Ayako told Naru as she started to raised her voice as if remembering what happen made chilled down her spine, "That girl was aiming at Masako eyes! If I don't manage to notice something strange about her, who knows what will happen to Masako!"

"Masako…" I turn my glazed to Masako with pitying eyes, no wonder she look pale just now.

"Mai, was she the girl you saw yesterday?" Naru turn his glazed to me and asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Hara-san, can you identify the spirits around?"

"All I can tell is that they are mostly children…" Masako frowned slightly as she was not able to sense much about the spirits around.

"We will wait for Yasuhara and Takigawa-san to gather more information than…" Naru thought for a while and decided before turning to Ayako, "Matsuzaki-san, I want you to make enough protective charm for everyone."

"Alright." Ayako nodded before turning her attention to me and Masako whom had slight mess over our cloth, "Mai, Masako, I think the both of you should go change cloth."

Masako and I look at each other before nodding to Ayako and left to change our cloth together, nothing really happen after that since we just stay in the base but no one knows that it was just a short peace before the storm.


	6. File 1: Part 4

**This is the new chapter, hope everyone like it and review! Anyway, there were be some screen and lines from the original novel and I don't own it or any other thing related to ghost hunt.**

* * *

**File 1: Bloody children everywhere**

"It's a bit cloudy outside, maybe it will rain soon…" I stared out of the window looking at the sky before sighing.

It had been a while since we stay in the base, the monitor had not been showing any sign of paranormal activities or anything had happen in the base but the quietness just made me feel strange and anxiety, like something might happen soon and I had to do something about it.

"Who knows how long that old monk will take to return back with dinner, I guess I will go out and buy it before it start raining." Ayako let out an almost tiring sighed as she got up from the chair.

"Hara-san will accompany Matsuzaki-san." Naru turn back from the monitor before turning to me, "Mai, I want you to change the videotape around with John and bring the communicator with you."

"Yes, Shibuya-san." John nodded and got up from the chair.

I followed with a nodded without a word since I'm starting to get bored and we won't be getting anything out by just staying in the base, I guessed going around might let us find something but I hope that finding something would not be meeting those ghosts.

"Mai, are you alright walking around the school after what happen yesterday and a few hours ago?" Ayako asked in slight surprise as she saw me willingly went to take some videotape from the table and hung the communicator around my neck.

"It will be fine since John will be going with me." I turn to give Ayako a reassuring smile.

"Just be careful, I don't want to find you injured or died when we return." Ayako stare at the trouble-magnet for a while with a slight frowned of worried before sighing.

"Ayako…" I smile awkwardly and sweat drop at Ayako's serious yet unnecessary last sentence.

With that, the four of us walked out of the base, John and I both decided to walked Ayako and Masako out first since they were attack earlier before going to change the video tape in the second floor first.

"Mai-san, you seem to be in thought, is something bothering you?" John asked from beside me as we had just finished changing the last video tape of the second floor and saw me in thought.

"Well, I just wondering how those children disappeared, they can't be just disappeared into thin air right? So maybe they are hidden somewhere?" I turned around to tell John what I was wondering before I heard a sound and look at my surrounding.

"Mai-san?" John slightly turn to me with a puzzled took.

"_There…Be careful…Onee-chan…_" There was a rather weird young girl voice ringing around, it was from not far away.

I turn toward the end of the hallway and grasped slightly at a young girl without both her ears, there were blood dripping down from it and the middle of her shirt as she just stood not far away from us pointing at a side before disappeared instantly our eyes met.

_Be careful of there…?_

I turn toward that wooden wall that young girl had point in wonder before noticing something, "John, there seem to be a…" I turn to John to tell him as I point toward the lower part of the wall.

Before I could finish my words, I felt the sudden shook of the building for an unknown reason, it was quite strong that I couldn't help but end up falling onto the floor before I heard something crashed onto the floor and then the shaking finally stop.

"Ouch! What was that…" I look up to see the surrounding before groaning at seeing the camera landing on the floor beside us, I had a feeling Naru would be angry.

Naru came running toward us followed by Lin, "What happen here?" he look at both of us for a moment before raising an eyebrow at the mess on the floor and turn back to us.

"There girl appear and disappear before the whole building suddenly shake." I got myself up and could felt the sight dizziness from all this shaking and hitting on wall.

"Lin, bring another camera here." Naru order Lin before turning back to us, "We are going back to the base."

"Okay…" I nodded and was about to follow Naru and Lin off toward the staircase before John stop me by asking.

"Mai-san, what are you going to tell me before the shaking start?"

"Ah!" I suddenly shouted at remembered something, getting everyone attention and a raised of eyebrow from Naru before I continued, "Ehm, that wall seem different." I turn to pointed at that wall I found strange earlier.

"Lin." Naru turn to Lin who just nodded and went to check on the wall.

Lin knocked a few time on the wooden wall before stating, "There seem to be a hidden door." He finally pushed onto something located on the lower part and it open revealing a staircase with some unknown sound coming out from the upper level which was the attic.

"Those are…children voices?" I listen to those small sounds carefully and finally make out that it was the sound of children crying or laughing.

"Shall I go have a look?" Also hearing the voices, Lin turned to asked Naru who was in thought.

"We should not be going anywhere alone, John will go with you." Naru decided as he turned to John.

"No, Brown-kun should stay behind in case something happen." Lin disagreed with Naru for the second time in this case as they having another staring or glaring contest.

"That young girl just now also says to be careful so maybe you should not go up alone, Lin-san…" I interrupted in worried as I also don't like the ideas of Lin going there alone as I've a bad feeling about it.

"It's alright, Taniyama-san. I've my Shiki with me." Lin turns to me before turning to Naru, "I'll leave a Shiki with you just in case." There was a blur light I saw before appeared coming from beside Lin to Naru.

_What exactly was that? _I blinked confusedly before rubbing my eyes and look back, there was no blur light or whatever light this time to my confusion.

"You can see them, Taniyama-san?" Just as he was about to go inside, he suddenly stop and turned to asked me.

"What?" I turned to Lin bewilderedly.

Lin just stared at me for a while to my uncomfortable before turning to John, "I'll leave here to you then, Brown-kun." He then took out a small flashlight before bending down to enter the small door.

"Nee, is it really alright for him to go alone?" I felt unsettled as I sat down against the door to prevent it from closing.

The other two seem to be feeling the same way as they quietly look from beside me, we all stared at Lin's figured disappeared beyond the dim staircase with an uneasiness atmosphere.

"He isn't like you." Naru's words instantly caught my attention as I sent him a glared.

"Lin-san is powerful then we are, he will be alright." John shows an assuring smile before turning back to the attic.

"Yeah…" I only manage to nodded slightly before the surrounding suddenly shook for the second time, "Again!?" I wide eyes and had a hard time sitting straight.

The children voice got louder but this time it was only children's laughter, there were also resounding footsteps rushing above but it could not be possible be Lin running back down, the sound more like multiple people running around in the attic happily.

"Ugh!" The shaking caused me to fall to the floor yet again before it finally stopped, "Why does this always happen to me…" I groaned in annoyance as I got myself up to the knee.

"Mai-san, are you alright?" John asked from beside, he was holding onto the wall which prevented himself from falling down.

"Fine…" I told John before remember something important, "Lin-san!" I turn around to saw the secret door was shut close, I instantly panicked and start worried for the Chinese man.

Naru went forward to knock on the wall, the secret door open in the next second and he reach out his head to had a peak inside, "Lin." He call out to his assistant but there was no replied from the man, it was completely silent in the attic unlike earlier.

"I'm going to take a look." Naru bent his body down to squeezed through the door, "The two of you shouldn't stay behind, come along." He took out a flashlight as he turn back to told us, John and I just nodded before we followed behind with me going in first followed lastly by John.

The attic had no windows or light, there were only some boxes at a side so with just a glazed you would be able to saw through the surrounding but Lin was nowhere to be seen.

"How can this be…" That was the only line coming out from my mouth as my eyes widen in stunned.

Naru was still calm, he began flashing the flashlight to the surrounding to look around, John followed after he snapped out of his stunned while I still couldn't believed the Chinese man had just disappeared into thin air.

"Shibuya-san, look at this."

John word's snapped me out of my stunned, I turned around to saw him pointing at the floor by his side; there was a small stain on the dusty floor.

"This is…" Naru went forward, squatting down to used his finger to gently touch it before looking unswervingly at his finger.

"Blood? Is it Lin-san's?" I went forward beside Naru in worried.

"I don't know but it is indeed fresh blood." Naru replied as he rubbed off the bloodstain on his finger before getting up.

_Why would it be here?!_

Nobody spoke a word as an uneasy heaviness hung in the air; to snap out of this feeling, I looked toward Naru who was considering something.

"Nee, Lin-san will be fine right?"

"I don't know." Naru simply replied, I could tell he didn't really know exactly what had happen around.

I look down feeling depressed and worried but then I remembered Lin's word before he came here alone, "Naru, Lin-san had leave his Shiki with you right? Maybe they know something?" I look at Naru hopefully.

"I can't see or communicate with Lin's Shiki but..." Naru trailed off in thought before turning around toward the staircase as he continued, "We are going back to the base. John, call Hara-san to return."

"Alright." John nodded before taking out his phone as he followed behind Naru to walk toward the staircase.

Just as I was about to turn around and leave, I felt someone watching us and look around but there was nothing, I was going to turn around to left but my eyes land on an open box; a pair of red bloody eyes staring out through the hole of the box.

"Mai, stop standing there!" Naru shout almost irritatingly at me.

"_Onee-chan, have you come here to play?_"

There was a familiar creepy child voice coming from a side as a cold small hand grip onto my hand, I look down unwillingly to saw that red-dress girl looking up to me with an evil smile while her other hand holding a pair of scissor dripping with blood.

"No-!" Widen my eyes in fear, I let out an ear piercing scream.

"Mai/ Mai-san!"

I heard both Naru and John calling out to me along with their returning footstep, I didn't really know what actually happen next but the girl suddenly groaned in pain before I felt her grip on me loosen.

"Mai, get going!" Naru came grabbing my wrist, pulling me along with him toward the staircase.

We ran passed John before he followed behind us to leave the attic, we were about to reach down the stairs when suddenly the building start tipping creating an unpleasant sound along with the shaking of the surrounding.

"Wha!" Without anything to hold onto to steady myself, I was going to fall over but luckily Naru's gripped was still on my wrist as he tried to steady himself by holding onto the wall.

The shaking last for a while before it stopped along with the sound, I was sighing in relieved for not falling over when Naru left his gripped on my wrist, causing me to look up to saw him briskly walking toward the secret door which had close on it own again.

"Naru?" I went down the stairs to saw Naru pushing the door but it won't even cracked, "No way! You can't get it open?" Now I'm really panicking, I don't want to get trap in this creepy attic and I'm worried about Lin too.

"Please step back." John step forward as he took out a small bottle of water, "In the name of the lord I order thou sinister force be gone!" he shook the bottle and then draw a cross with his unused hand in midair.

Just as John finished, Naru kicked hard with his leg and sent the small door flying before he went out follow by me and then John.


	7. File 1: Part 5

**This is the new chapter, hope everyone like it and review! Anyway, there were be some screen and lines from the original novel and I don't own it or any other thing related to ghost hunt.**

* * *

**File 1: Bloody children everywhere**

"We are back." Bou-san pulled the door open as he walked into the base followed by the others.

It had been about half an hour since Naru, John and I returned to the base after what had happen at the attic, we all were quietly sitting around waiting for the others to returned before deciding on our next move.

"Mai, are you alright?" Ayako came walking toward me with a worried look as she put down the plastic bags she was carrying along with Masako, she must had already knew about what had happen earlier from John.

"I'm fine…" I look up to Ayako, trying my best to show an assuring smile so that I won't make them worried.

"Hara-san, can you sense Lin's Shiki presence around?" Naru turned around from the monitor to asked Masako.

"Yes, I can sense it presence around." Masako had a look around before answering Naru.

"Can you communicate with it?"

"Sorry, I can't." Masako stared at a direction as if trying to communicate with something before shaking her head.

I look down rather worried now, our only hope for knowing about Lin well-being was gone.

"If his Shiki is still around, that mean he's still alive so don't worry Jou-chan." Bou-san reached out a hand to rubbed my head in a fatherly manner, trying to cheer me up.

"Ehm…" I just slightly nodded, feeling myself slightly brighten up by just their presence.

"So, Naru-bou what should we do now?" Bou-san left his hand from my head before turning to Naru.

"We will solve the case and find Lin." Naru answered Bou-san before turning to the college student, "Yasuhara, the information you have gather."

"Yes, boss." Yasuhara nodded as he took out a few piece of paper to Naru before beginning, "There are 7 students going missing so far. The first three students; Yoshizawa Ryo, Tsuji Tokiko and Kanno Yuki had some similarity, they were all treated badly by Yanagihori Yoshikazu before they went missing one after another. The remaining three students; Minamoto Keiji, Takamura Yui and Tamamiya Nanase have been getting into minor or serious incident like Aoyama Kei for a while before going missing."

Concern about those missing student and the ghosts seen in these 2 days, I went behind Naru to look at the paper from behind his shoulder while ignoring Masako glared on me, I was too caught up in the information from Yasuhara and the paper.

"The first three students have not gotten into any incident before going missing?" I look up to Yasuhara and asked out in wondered.

"No." Yasuhara turn to me with a shake of head before continuing, "From their parents and friends, they had just suddenly disappears in the school ground, no one really knows what had happen to them. That might be the reason why Aoyama-san had not asked anyone help until now."

"Oh…" I just nodded and look back down at the paper to be widen my eyes, "Naru, she was the one in the hallway attacking Ayako and Masako earlier!" I shout out, reaching my hand to pointed at a familiar picture of a girl on the left top side of the paper.

"Mai, I'm not deaf, you don't need to shout." Naru turn to glare at me, I bet my sudden loud shouting might have caused his ear some pain.

"Sorry…" Moving back a little, I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and apologized since I was the one being wrong.

"What about Shinozaki Sachiko and Yanagihori Yoshikazu?" Glaring enough of me, Naru turn his glanced back to Yasuhara.

"Nothing much except the one we all know but I found something more about the girl mother, Shinozaki Yoshie. From her neighbour, she was seen getting home late with bruised around in one of the day that week her daughter had went missing."

"Do you know how she gets the bruised?'

"No, the neighbour didn't dare to ask as they had seen the malice and angry expression from the woman."

"What had happen to the woman to let her had that kind of expression?" I tighten my eyebrow in thought but couldn't come out with any good explanation.

"Well, my guessing is that she knew something and maybe the previous principal, Yanagihori Yanagihori also know something." Yasuhara words caught our attention as we turn all our glazed toward him before he continued, "Don't you think it was strange that he had move away with his other family member when his son was still missing? Something must have happen to make him decide to move away…"

"You want me to ask you 'what you know', don't you?" Naru raised an eyebrow at Yasuhara sudden long paused without a word.

"If you know, you should have asked sooner." Yasuhara just smile brightly, ignoring Naru look as he continued, "Well, I actually heard some bad rumours about the previous principal, some was about him abusing student and his family or raping female teachers but no one could prove it was true though."

"Anything else?"

"That's all I had managed to gather so far." Yasuhara shook his head.

"Mai, identify the other one." Naru nodded before turning to me, he hand me the paper and order.

I just nodded and flip though the paper before stopping at the third last paper, "Takamura Yui…She is the one, Naru." I hand the paper back to Naru letting him see who it was.

"If she was the one, the rest of the student before her should be…" Yasuhara trail off not wanting to said out the word out loud but everyone already knew deep inside.

"We will divide into two groups." Naru put down the paper as he stood up giving out order, "Hara-san, Matsuzaki-san and John will stay in the base to watch over the monitor, contact me immediately if you find anything wrong."

"Yes, Shibuya-san." John nodded along with the quiet Masako and Ayako.

"The rest of you will look around for more information or any hidden door with me." Naru continued as he turned toward the rest of us, "Make sure no one is to separate from one another." he told us with a severed tone and the look he had now was like the one in the Urado case.

The rest of us nodded before leaving the base with Naru, we climb up the stairs and went into one of the normal looking classroom with table, chair, blackboard and so on but the atmosphere around seem a bit tense for some reason.

_I don't like this place…_ I frowned but still step inside looking around like Naru.

"Nothing seems strange about here..." Bou-san looks around before stopping at one of the wooden table with slight crack around, "Well, there was at least something out of normal here."

Naru, Yasuhara and I walked toward Bou-san as we stared at the slightly crack table, all of the wooden table around was not really that old or weak for it to had slight crack by just writing or hit on it with book, the only possibility was it had been hit by slightly heavy or hard object.

Yasuhara reach down and took out a book from under the table, revealing a certain name, "This is Yoshizawa Ryo seat." he look at the book before facing it to us to let us see the name written on the book.

"Eh? Why is his book still around when he already missing for about four month?"

"There aren't much students enter this school by the look of it so they must have just leave it be." Bou-san answered my question before turning back.

"Oh…" I stared back at the table.

Naru was slightly touching the slight crack on the table while Yasuhara took out the books under the table to see if he could found something about him going missing, I felt like nothing to do so I started to look around again before stopping at the back of the classroom.

"Nee, there is some staff there; I will go have a look." I turn back to told the other as I pointed toward the back.

"I'll go with you, Jou-chan." Bou-san said before following me toward the shelves at the back.

I look around the shelves with name plated on each of it; there were different staff like pencil case, bags and even other school unrelated thing. Look like the school for a small town is not that strict…

Drip…

"What was that?" I confusedly look around at the soft sound of dripping water.

"Jou-chan?" Bou-san turns to me with a question look, as if he was asking me why.

"Don't you hear that water lacking sound?" I answered Bou-san with a puzzled look.

"I don't hear it." Bou-san gave me a puzzled look as he shook his head.

"Maybe it was just my imagination…" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly before turning back at the shelves to spot Yoshizawa Ryo name, I search around the things in it and caught my sight on a small book at the back.

Drip…

I was about to pulled the book out but stop at the hearing that sound again before frowning slightly; there was also a familiar smell I didn't want to smell along with the soft dripping sound.

"What is this smell?" Bou-san frowned as he also smell something and look around, "It's like the smell of rotten meat…"

"Yeah…" I nodded in agreement.

"So it's not just me." Yasuhara walked toward us in thought. followed by Naru.

"Have you find anything?" Naru turn to Bou-san before turning to me as his glazed look down toward my hand which was still holding onto the small book in the shelves.

"Still nothing." I slightly shook my head feeling slightly calm at hearing Naru's usual emotionless calm voice before I took out the small book to see if it was some helpful clue for us to solve the case quickly and found Lin along with the other kids that might be still alive.

Drip…

Just as I was going to flip the book open to see, something dripping down onto my hair from above. _Water...?_ I reached out my unused hand to touch it but stop as the ceiling above started shaking slightly making a sound of something moving.

"Am I the only one who hearing that?" Yasuhara froze for a second looking around.

"No, I also hear it too Shounen."

I cautiously look up to see the wooden ceiling spilt open, but what made me widen my eyes in fear was that something from inside slip out as the smell of blood growing thicker.

"That's…" Yasuhara grasped.

"…No-!" I immediately cried tragically and shut my eyes tightly to shake off the horrible image.

"Mai/Jou-chan!"

I heard the other called out to me and then I felt someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the spot, my back was then land on something warm before a wet sound of a hard object dropped onto the floor could be heard.

"Takigawa-san, check the corpse."

Naru calm voice was coming right behind me, I open my eyes in realized but end up sight to sight with a gruesome widen eyes bloody corpse on the ground.

"Ah!" I let out another loud scream again, immediately stumble off falling onto the floor as I move back away shivering in fear.

"I think we should bring Jou-chan back to the base first, Naru-bou." Bou-san gave me a worried look before turning to Naru.

Naru turn to stared at me with a still calm face for a moment before turning to Bou-san, "Takigawa-san, you will come back with John later."

"Can you stand, Jou-chan?" Bou-san got in front of me, blocking my view as he reached out a hand.

I look up to Bou-san and slowly shaking my head, "…Thanks." I gratefully accepted the hand to get myself up from the floor while trying my best to calm my raising heart and not to turn my glazed to the corpse.

"Shounen, let's go." Bou-san turn to the other pale face college student next as he slightly push us both away from the screen.

When we enter the base, the three in the base had immediately noticed the look on our face.

"Mai, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Ayako walked toward me and asked with concern, I could clearly see the worried in her eyes.

"We have found something you won't like to know." Bou-san answered for me before turning to the priest, "John, come with me." he then turn around leaving the base with John after getting a nodded.

"Everything is alright now." Ayako came hugging me in a motherly manner, rubbing my head slowly before stopping, "Mai, that's blood…" she widen her eyes as she touch on something watery from my hair and realized it was blood.

"Just now from the ceiling…" I also widen my eyes for a second before shivering a little at remembering the screen earlier, I couldn't help but sobbed against Ayako chest at the poor child.


	8. File 1: Part 6

**This is the new chapter, hope everyone like it and review! Anyway, there were be some screen and lines from the original novel and I don't own it or any other thing related to ghost hunt.**

* * *

**File 1: Bloody children everywhere**

After a while of sobbing, I finally calm myself down as Ayako let go of me to pour me some water from the bottle of mineral water on the table, I bet they had bought it so that we won't need to go to the kitchen for water and get attack by whatever ghost around.

"Mai, here." Ayako hand me the cup of water after a few seconds I went to sat down on a chair.

"Thanks." I accept the cup gratefully as I took a sip.

A moment later, the door was slide open and both Bou-san and John walk in, they both look pale but John was much paler.

"That kid must have suffered a lot before she was killed by the fearful look she had." Bou-san sat himself down as he told Naru what he found out about the corpse, he sound normal but I could see he was feeling bad for the poor kid too.

"That's horrible…" Masako grasped at the revealing.

"Naru-bou, shouldn't we call the police or maybe the principal to let them know?" Bou-san looked back up to Naru and asked.

"Just tell Aoyama-san, it will be troublesome to get the police involve now." Naru answered before asking, "So, did you find anything else?"

"Not really…" Bou-san paused turning to look at me for once before continued, "The small book that Jou-chan was holding onto earlier is nowhere to be found, I think there may be something in it that the spirits don't want to let us see."

"That's why…whoever was he had try to scared us off?" I frowned before going pale at remembering that screen again, it really make me sick.

"Probably, that's what I thought since it was strange. Why so sudden and now of all time let us 'find' one of the missing children? The ghosts are having fun scaring us, especially our Jou-chan for sure."

"But they don't seem to be having fun to me…" I just can't completely agree with Bou-san since they were just children and some of them don't really seem that bad if you thought about the unknown reason behind their action.

"Mou, you are too easy to belief in them, I bet that's the reason you are always target." Ayako shook her head slightly at me, the others are also agreeing to her.

_Sorry for believing in those children! _I glared at every one of them.

"That's our Jou-chan." Bou-san grinned as he reach out a hand ruffled my hair.

Before I could complain, Bou-san had already move away to get the contact number of the principal from Naru to made a call while I glared at him for a few more second before letting out a sighed; they might be right but I didn't really want to completely agreed with them.

"John, did any activities happen when we are not around?" Naru turn his glazed to John and asked.

"No." John answered with a shook of head.

"Nee Naru, are there any other activities beside the one we have gotten ourselves into?" I asked out wondering as Naru just order us to gather information or changing tape, he didn't tell Bou-san or the others to do exorcism in any places.

"No…" Naru turn to me before putting a hand under his chin in thought.

_Have I ask something wrong?_ I titled my head in confused and worried before someone snapped both of us out from our own thought.

"Strange…" Bou-san stared quizzically at his phone as he continued pressing the button.

"Is something wrong, Bou-san?" I went to see what Bou-san was doing in confused.

"I can't make any call although there are signal..."

Bou-san hand me his phone, it's not that he couldn't make any call, the phone had connected to the other line but strangely there was only static sound coming from the other side.

"What's wrong with your phone?" I hand the phone back to Bou-san who shrugged as puzzled as I was too.

"That phone of yours must have spoil, use mine instead." Ayako stared at Bou-san phone with disinterested before she just straight away hand her phone to him.

Bou-san rediallwd the number but it seem that he got the same result so he did it again and again for a few times before saying, "Yours is the same too."

"What!" Ayako immediately snatch her phone back panicking as she try to make a call, "Stupid monk, you have spoil my phone too!" she immediately glared back at Bou-san after confirming it herself.

"Your phone must be old too then." Bou-san just made Ayako angry more by his words.

_They can even have their usual bickering at a time like this…_ I stared at the bickering pair and let out a sighed.

"Maybe it has something to do with the rain?" John steps in as he suggest with a nervous smile, trying to stop the pair from continuing their bickering.

"You may be right." Bou-san snapped his glazed to John before nodding in agreement, "I'll go make the call outside." He then turn around and prepared to leave.

"I'll go make sure my phone is not spoil or else I'll make you paid me back!" Ayako decided immediately right after Bou-san.

"I'll go with you too." I'm actually quite bother by the sudden loss of contact to the outside too and so I decided to follow them.

"Mai, you're staying in the base." Naru said sternly, not letting any room for me to argue as he turn to the other two girls, "Hara-san, go with them to check the surrounding, especially those places with activities so far. No one is to enter the attic."

Masako nodded to Naru and then turn to me with a notable slight glared, she was not really happy about me having more time with Naru (she seem to have forgotten about the other two) before following Bou-san and Ayako who had wait outside in the hallway.

I watch the three of them leave the base before they had completely disappeared from our sight; there was an anxiety feeling rising in my heart for some reason, all I know that it was a bad idea but it might be because of what happen to Lin earlier that I was worried though.

"Naru, are you sure it's safe for them to walk around?" I turn to Naru uncertainly.

"They are not a trouble prone like you." Naru answered with an insult as he didn't even turn his glazed to me.

"Narcissistic jerk…" I muttered under my breath as I sat down on the chair waiting for the other to be back.

To our surprised, it didn't take the other long to return to the base but we certainly don't expecting to see them almost panicking look and the thing we heard right away from them.

Bou-san hardly pulled the door open while breathing hard, "Naru-bou, we can't open the door!" he shouted out as the other two girls behind him was quite pale looking by that and all those running.

"What!?" I jump out of the chair with wide us, "I've to see what's going on!" The first thing I do was running out of the base to checked on the door myself.

"Wait…"

"Stop, Jou-chan!"

"Mai!"

I heard the other calling out at me as footstep could be heard following behind me, I didn't really bother to stop because all my thought was about us trapping in this creepy place.

It didn't took me long to reach the entrance, I tried to pulled the door open almost panicking, "Why doesn't it move?" I put more strength in my pulling but it was completely no used.

"Jou-chan, you should not run around like this!" Bou-san stop behind me with the others as he pant hard, poor Bou-san had to ran back here again when he had just got back to the base.

"But, the door…" I stop and turn back to the others to saw them either raising their eyebrow in disapproved or having a worried look all over their face, "I'm sorry." I lowered my head to apologized, it was not my intention to worried them...

"Mai, move away." Naru step in front of me, changing his place with me as he tried to push the door open with all his strength but it merely creaked.

"Maybe we should pull and push from the both side?" I suggested as I went to pulled the door from the right.

Naru had also shakes the door knob with some violence and use his shoulder to ram the left side door but it won't work, his expression had turned serious as time goes by.

"Could it be locked?" I mumbled to myself trying to stay cheerful at the situation but I knew that possibility was close to zero.

"Jou-chan, move away." Bou-san said as he took my place on the right side before turning to the other two guys in the team, "John, Shounen, let try to push the door together."

John and Yasuhara nodded before each of them went to separated side, they tried to push the door open by slamming on it together but with even four of their strength, it was still there closing tightly like it was made of steel instead of wood.

Naru stop ramming against the door, "Hara-san, have you sense anything earlier?" Naru turn his glazed away from the door to Masako.

"No, I don't feel anything when we get here." Masako shook her head while everyone when silent thinking about the situation.

"If the door cannot open, maybe we can try breaking the glass and open it from outside…" I suggest and immediately look around to search for things that could broke the glass and my glazed was land on an empty glass bottle on top of the shoes rack.

"Jou-chan, you should be careful with that…" Bou-san said in concern.

"It's alright…" I turn to Bou-san with an assuring smile, "I sometime even trip over and fell with glass when I'm at home..."

"This and that are different…" Bou-san rubbed the back of his head slightly defeated and sweat drop slightly at my words.

"Klutz…" Masako muttered behind her kimono sleeve.

"Did you say something?" I immediately turn to glared at the girl who just turn her glazed away ignoring me before I turn back to the door and banged the empty bottle against the glass.

There was a sound that put shivers down my spine before shards of glass littered the ground in the next second; the only one that shattered was the bottle to everyone widen of eyes in surprised (Naru just slightly frowned).

"You've to be kidding!" Ayako was unsettled by it and shout out almost panicking, it seem that she never thought that even the glass won't break.

I snapped out of my surprised and remembered that this was not the only glass around, "There are many other windows, maybe we should try them too?" I was then turn around and prepared to move.

"Don't move unnecessarily." Naru stop me with a serious look before turning to the others, "We'll go back to the base first to decide what to do next, no one is to run around alone." he turned to me with a glared which made me rolled my eyes.

With that, we all return to the base but everyone was really unsettled by our situation now as no one in the team spoke a word to broke silent.

"_Let's begin the game…onee-chan…onii-chan…_"

* * *

_It was dark around, where am I?_

_Slowly, I finally realized the familiar tight space and the lack of oxygen in my lung, I was struggling to get out of the tight space while pain cause through my whole body with all the little movement I manage to._

_Why am I here…? Eh? What was that?_

_Just as I start to lost conscious from the pain and lack of oxygen, I saw a small light at a corner which gave me a slight hope before I finally lost all of my consciousness._

_When I open my eyes again, it was another dark space but it was not that tight and I can see slightly by the dim light from the moon above before I found something thrown onto my face; it was sand._

_"S-She has wake up, f-father…"_

_There was a shaking male voice from a side, I tried to look over with my painful body but all I could saw was a figured above and then I realized I was in a hole._

_"She can't live long anyway, just continue!" Another male voice was heard, it sound much older and colder than the previous one._

_"B-But…"_

_"Just do it! Do you want anyone to find out about it and lost everything we had right now?"_

_"…" The first man went quiet before he turned back toward me, "I'm sorry…" he muttered under his breath but I could heard it slightly in the almost quiet night except for shoving sound._

_"N-No…" I cried out and weakly raised my hand up for help but deep inside I know they won't since they were the one doing all these to my mother and I._

_…Wait! What do I mean by that?_

_Slowly and slowly, I felt my strength slip away as I felt the place getting tighter and tighter from the sand throwing into the hole._

_All I could felt were loneliness, sadness and powerlessness before everything finally went black..._


	9. File 1: Part 7

**File 1: Bloody children everywhere**

When they were about to step into the base following Naru and Bou-san, a certain crashing sound stops their movement, they were surprised to saw the trouble magnet was lying on the wooden floor unconscious right in front of the door blocking the way.

"Mai?" Ayako was about to check on Mai before sighing in relief, "She's just sleeping…"

"…" The other stared at the unconscious girl in silent.

"Maybe she is having those dreams right now?" John spoke up, breaking the awkward silent.

"But this is the first time Ma I suddenly go to sleep while walking…" Ayako stared worriedly back to Mai.

"Hope it have nothing to do with the spirit around…" Bou-san let out a sighed before getting down to picked Mai up in just one try since she was quite light.

Just as he turn back around to put Mai down on the chair while the others following behind, the light start flickering followed by the noisy rapping sound along with the sound of monitor going error one by one before shutting down on it own.

"What, now?" Ayako shuddered slightly as she look around.

"Something is here…" Masako covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve as she widens her eyes staring at a side of the hallway.

"You two…" After quickly putting Mai down, Bou-san turn back toward the door but his words were immediately cut short.

The door suddenly slam close, snapping everyone out of their thought and upcoming words before the flickering light finally went out one by one.

"Stay close with the nearest person around!"

Naru voice sternly resounds in the surrounding along with a footstep, not long their surrounding was surround by complete darkness as no one were able to see what's going on around.

* * *

**Day 3**

I open my eyes with heavy breathe, I was happy that I could finally breathe and the pain was no longer there to even noticed the others glazed all on me right when I had shot my head up in a quick manner.

"Jou-chan, are you alright?" Bou-san asked in worried as he stood beside where I was.

"I'm fine…"

I gave an answered before looking around to found out that I was in the base but there was not much light around, the only thing giving off dim light was a candle cover with glass bottle on the table not far away.

"Why using candle instead of light? And where did you all get it from?" I look around the others in confused.

"Every electronic thing shut down when we return to the base, luckily Naru-bou had a flashlight with him or else we won't be able to even found the candle around here." Answered my question was Bou-san, he said as he motioning me toward Naru who was sitting on the chair beside me.

"Oh…" I nodded before looking around at the 4 peoples again, something felt really off yet I didn't know what was it.

"Mai-san, is something wrong?"

John question snapped me out of my thought as I shook my head, "Nothing…By the way, what time is it now?" I look around for things to show me time but I couldn't see much farther away except my surrounding which was crowded by the others.

"It's already past midnight." Bou-san answered staring at me in worried for a few more second before finally asking, "You were sobbing a while ago…Did you have a nightmare?"

_Nightmare…_ I suddenly remember the nightmare in the Urado case for some reason but then I realized I couldn't remember how I woke up from the nightmare before the others come to the room I was staying. _Wait, I was staying alone in a room during that horrible case?_

"Jou-chan?"

"Ehm, I did have a horrible dream…" I snapped out of my thought again and nodded to answer Bou-san.

"Explain now." Naru demanded.

I turned around with a frowned for Naru instantly going into his usual workaholic mode before sighing, "In my dream, I was experiencing the last moment of two different persons…I guess." I started before frowning in uncertain.

"You guess?" Bou-san caught the last two words and asked.

"Well…" I nodded and told them about my dream, they just quietly listen to everything until I had finally finished with my 'dream telling' while feeling sad for those persons in my dream.

"It's alright now." Bou-san hugs me lightly unlike his usual bear hug as he rubbed the back of my head trying to calm me down.

Although the dream was not as bad as that dream during the Urado case, I still sobbed against Bou-san chest as I felt a certain familiarity at his hug and his word but it felt kind of different. _Did someone other than Bou-san tried to calm me down like this before?_

"Mai, do you know who are they?" Naru asked.

"No…" I turn away from Bou-san chest and shook my head slightly, "I don't see their look or hear any names from their conversation."

"Yasuhara, who do you think they are?" Naru stared at me for a while, confirming I had not hides anything before turning to asked Yasuhara.

"I can't really tell…" Yasuhara was in thought for a while before continuing, "From what we had gather, the buried one could be probably Shinozaki Sachiko since different type of strange things happen after she had went missing, and the others could be any adult working around the school."

_Someone working in the school…_ I frowned slightly at the thought of someone from the school doing all these horrible things as I slowly let myself calm down from the death dream earlier.

"Naru-bou, what do you think?" Bou-san was also in thought before turning to Naru.

"I'll leave my opinion for the time being." Naru answered before standing up from the chair in front of the monitor which the screens show nothing except black, "We will…"

A sudden loud growling stop Naru upcoming words as he raised an eyebrow and turn to the source of the sound along with the others which was me, my face instantly heat up with embarrassment as I let go of Bou-san's shirt.

"Well, Jou-chan still had not eaten her dinner yet…" Bou-san spoke up after a while of silent as he rubbed my head with those teasing smile.

"We'll wait for Mai to have her dinner first." Naru change his original plan slightly with a sighed before continuing with his original plan, "After that, we'll check our belonging for anything useful to use in this situation before going around searching for information to end the case."

During the time I was eating, I keep feeling something was missing from the extra 3 bento leave, although Bou-san had explain he bought it so we won't need to kept walking in and off the building but he already bought staff that could last longer so there's no reason to bought extra bento.

Anyway, right after that, we went to the teacher lounge where I was staying during the case together with the others first like Naru had told us to earlier but more question just pop up in my mind.

"Why am I staying here alone?" I asked out loud finally as the thing now doesn't make sense, especially for someone that would got into a lot of trouble staying alone in a room was just unreasonable.

"You are a girl…" Bou-san ruffled his hair in annoyance but not because of me as he difn't seem to even belief in his own explanation yet he couldn't tell the reason behind it, "We won't let jou-chan unprotected staying alone for sure but yet we did?"

"Change of plan, we'll look for a way out. Fortunately this school is built with wood; we'll be able to bore a hole." Naru frowned slightly before decided almost immediately.

"How should we do it? We don't have any tools to bore a hole!" I panicked somehow but not because of no tools to be used but the thought of us just leaving the place now made me felt uncomfortable.

"First search the other place for anything that can used as a tool and other light source; I doubt that my flashlight could last for long and if we get into situation earlier, we'll really need it." Naru said before walking off.

I nodded even though I was not really sure about the situation Naru was talking about and I strangely didn't want to leave now, I felt that I need to do something before getting out.

"Mai, stop spacing off!" Naru turn back and called out before he add, "The last thing we need is you wondering off alone like an idiot."

"Hey! I was just thinking about something!" I glared at Naru who had already turn around ignoring me as I quickly took my step toward the others just a few feet away standing near to the door.

We have walk around the classroom and other room on the first floor to look for tool and some light source, we did found them but if we tried using the tool to hit the wooden wall or glass window, the tool were either be broken into pieces or just bounce off from our hand so we had to continued looking around for another method.

After looking around some of the classroom in the second floor, we were now in the classroom where the corpse was found although not really willingly in my part and most probably the others too except Naru but we really didn't had any choices though.

"Nothing here too…" I look around the front shelve for the teacher used along with Yasuhara and John but nothing important as Bou-san and Naru took the back part of the classroom with the corpse.

"Don't you feel kind of strange?" Yasuhara asked as he continued to look around those books.

"You also feel strange too? I keep on feeling that something was missing but yet I can't figure it out." I turned toward Yasuhara, feeling kind of glad that someone talk about it as the unanswered question just made me felt more uneasy around the situation we were in now.

"I'm not really sure but everything happening are just strange." Yasuhara nodded before turning to the others and then to me to said, "Our sleeping arrangement…Won't you be the first one to be gone missing during the Urado case?"

"That's right…" I nodded before titled my head in confusion, "But I was fine until the end?" I frowned next as I couldn't seem to remember the reason why I was there alone in the room where Urado was.

"Maybe someone was with you back then?" John suggested from a side as he had heard everything the two of us was discussing so far.

I widen my eyes at John as a certain image appeared in my head but I couldn't really see it clearly, the image just appeared and disappeared too quickly for me to catch the glimpse of the image.

"Something wrong, Mai-san?" John asked in concern.

"I just remember something…" I frowned while answering John.

"About what?" Yasuhara asked next.

"I don't know." I shook my head in confused, I really didn't understand why I couldn't remember the image that suddenly pop up in my head.

"We don't find anything, what about the three of you?" Bou-san came asking followed right by Naru as they had finished looking around the back for anything.

"We can't find anything useful." John answered with a shook of head.

"You too huh…" Bou-san let out a sighed before turning to Naru, "Maybe we should use some extreme method to leave or try to exorcise the ghosts around. Which do you think is the best choice, Naru-bou?"

"Mai, can you sense anything around?" Naru turn to asked me instead of answering Bou-san.

"You ask me?" I unbelievably stared at Naru for his question, these was the first time he asked me something other than dream or ordering me for tea but…How will I know where they are!

"Yes, if you are too deaf to hear what I had just said." Naru was starting to get impatient even though he had 'kindly' answer me, "Now answer my question."

I glared at Naru before sighing, "Well, I don't know." I'm tired of continued getting angry for the little thing Naru had said to me so I just answered without much fight, maybe I felt like these because of the situation we were now in.

"Get a grip of yourself, Jou-chan." Bou-san let out a sighed at my answer, "You are the only one who can sense anything, that ability of yours can really choose time."

"I can only sometime felt something but I can't sense ghost." I defended myself before feeling the topic we were talking about was somehow a bit familiar, like someone not both of us had talk about it before in other sentence.

"So, what do you feel now?" Bou-san turn asking me now instead.

"I don't like this place, I feel that this place is dangerous but we should end this case quickly or else something will happen to the others." I answered before groaning in frustration, "My thought and feeling are really confusing me!"

"Alright, we will try exorcise the spirits around." Naru ignored my complained as he decided before turning to Bou-san, "Takigawa-san, can you do an exorcism and seal away the classrooms around except one?"

"Seal away?" I asked bewilderedly at those words,

"It's mean to keep the place clean from ghost, I had already do that earlier for our base." Bou-san explained to me before turning back to Naru, "I can do it but which one of the classrooms should be leave?"

Naru put a hand under his chin in thought before answering, "Classroom 1-3, that's the classroom with most activities from our interview we had done yesterday."

"Okay, let's start with the last classroom of this floor then." Bou-san nodded in agreement.

_Will it be really that easy?_ I wondered as I felt really uneasy, like something worst will happen soon.


	10. File 1: Part 8

**File 1: Bloody children everywhere**

We had been walking around letting Bou-san done exorcism on every classroom we came across but so far there weren't any reaction coming from the spirits around much to our relieved and worried at the same time, it was just weird for them to be suddenly going quiet after what had happened during these two days.

"They don't make any resistance…" I wondered out loud catching everyone's attention as we prepared to left one of the classroom Bou-san had finished exorcise and sealing it up.

"It's strange but at least I won't be tired myself out before the main exorcise even begin." Bou-san sighed slightly, he was relieved at the fact that there weren't any reaction but also prepared for the worst in the main exorcism.

"Talking about strange, there's a thing I have been wondering…" Yasuhara words caught everyone attention to him next before he continued, "There are 2 vehicles outside." he pointed toward the window right outside in the hallway of the classroom.

"What strange about 2 vehicles?" I turn back to Yasuhara with a puzzled look before returning my glazed back to the window, "It was just Bou-san's car and…" I paused suddenly at the certain name that was going to come out of my mouth as a certain anxiety and worried feeling raised again. _What was that just now?_

"Mai-san?" John called out from beside Yasuhara in concern.

"…Who is the one driving the van?" I snapped out of my thought and asked out the question bothering me.

"That's what bothering me." Yasuhara pushed his glasses up before stating, "Only Bou-san is able to drive vehicle so who is the one driving the van?"

"It is me." Replied John as he raised his hand.

"You can drive?" I asked out everyone thought.

"Yes…" John nodded but there was a brief confused look on his face for a moment.

_I never saw him drive the van before…Eh? Then who was the one driving the van during our previous cases?_ It was getting more and more confused as I thought about, the question just kept coming up when the question we had so far was even answered.

We continued our way toward the next classroom quietly in our own thought before a certain cracking sound caught our attention, we alertly turn toward the source of the sound to saw small part of the wall was cracked open like a door.

"There's a secret door?"

Bou-san walked toward the open door followed by the rest of us but somehow I felt wary of that door, it felt like something bad had happened there before but I couldn't seem to remembered it and I certainly didn't felt like going near there at all.

'_There...careful…_'

A certain child voice rang in my head as an image of a familiar young girl replacing where Bou-san was standing, surprising me for a second before the screen change back to normal.

"Shall we go check on it?" Bou-san turned to asked Naru who was standing beside him looking inside the almost completely dark doorway.

"No…" I spoke up before Naru could even answer, causing them to turn their glazed toward me before I continued, "Ehm…I mean the entrance is a bit small, won't it be easy for us to get separate or trap in there?" I come out with an explanation hoping they were dissolve the thought of going there.

"Jou-chan is right…" Bou-san tightens his eyebrow in thought before turning back to Naru, "What do you think we should do, Naru-bou?"

"Go check it together." Naru decided before telling us, "Make sure everyone stick close to each other." He then took out a small flashlight and went in first, somehow that action make me feel way too familiar.

_What with these familiar feeling?_ I frowned before taking a look at the other, except for Bou-san and Yasuhara, John seems to be wondering about something.

"The three of you go in first, I will go in last just in case." Bou-san indicating us to went in ahead first.

With a nodded from us, we went in one after another without getting any trouble to my relieved before I became alert at the surrounding, this place gave me an eerie and strange feeling as if something would happen to us soon or something.

"There is nothing here except boxers…" Yasuhara said while looking around as we reached the attic.

_Those boxers…_ I also alertly look around before blinking at the sudden image of red bloody eyes staring out of an open box flashing in my mind.

"Is something wrong, Jou-chan?" Bou-san caught me spacing off and asked.

"Nothing…" I shook my head before something caught my attention as Naru shone the flashlight around, "That's a…book?" I walked toward one of the boxs as the thing on top of it seem kind of familiar.

"Wait, Jou-chan!" Bou-san called out to me as he followed behind me along with the other.

I reached out my hand to pick up the book and then suddenly I felt a cold touch on my wrist, "What…" I look down toward the box to catch a glimpse of something like a hand gripping tightly on my hand, "No! Let's go of me!" I scream in panicked as I struggled to break free in the next second.

"Mai-san/Taniyama-san!"

"Takigawa-san!"

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan!" Bou-san chanted his Mantra the instant he had been called by Naru.

As Bou-san finished, I felt the hold on my wrist suddenly disappeared, it was so sudden that I end up stumble back, almost landing on the floor if I didn't managed to steady my step in the last second.

"Mai, stop running around like an idiot." Naru came forward scolding me like usual.

_Jerk! Can't he at least ask if I'm fine or not before the lecture!_

"Sorry for being…" I glared at Naru and the fear I had a few second ago flew away in a instantly with just that before I knew it.

"What are you holding?" Naru cut off my words, completely ignoring the glare I was sending him as he lower his eyes to my hand with his flashlight shine on it.

"Oh…" I snapped out of my glaring as I remembered the thing I was holding, "It was the book from before?" I looked down at the book to saw Yoshizawa Ryo name written on the cover.

"Jou-chan, are you alright?" Bou-san came asking in concern, following by the others.

"I'm fine." I turn to answer Bou-san with an assuring smile.

"Good." Bou-san sighed in relief before noticing the book I was holding, "Why is that book here?" he look at it and then to me bewilderedly.

"I wish I know…" I stared at the book wondering the same question as Bou-san.

"Why don't we take a look at it?" Yasuhara snapped us out of our wondering as he suggested.

I nodded and was about to flip the book open when the temperature around drop, "I think we should leave…" I could somehow felt different glazes staring at us in the darkness which made me shivered.

The other agreed and we turned around to walked back down the staircase toward the floor below but things didn't went that smoothly for us, just as I was going to crawl out from the small door after John and Yasuhara, the place started to shake with the sound of unhappy and wilful Sachiko.

_This seems familiar…_ Almost instantly my body acted on my own reachung my unused hand to grabbed on the one in front of me but the continuous shaking just made me slam backward onto the floor before I could.

"It seem like they won't let us leave that easily." Bou-san said before he started chanting.

The shaking stop in the next second but I was not really relieved by it at all, the first thing came to my mind was the two persons outside.

"John! Yasuhara!" I immediately look up toward the open door to be widen my eyes in shock, "They are not there…" There was no sight of them outside as if they had vanished into thin air.

"This is the worst situation…" Bou-san ruffled his hair in annoyance, he was both annoyed and anxiety by the situation we were in now.

The three of us get out of the stairway without anything stopping us this time, we look through the hallway but there was still no sight of the two.

"Where are they?" Asking to no one in particular, I put a hand on my chest where my heart was beating fast from worried and at the same time I felt as if this situation had happen before.

"There is a chance they had just escape to the nearest seal room from whatever happen during the shaking..." Bou-san trying to assured me or himself before turning to Naru, "Should we go search for them or continue the exorcism?"

"We will continue the exorcism." Naru decided almost instantly, he than turned around to leave.

"But Naru...!" I frowned at Naru calm attitude, isn't he worried about Yasuhara and John at all?

"_Nee-chan, let have more fun…_"

It all happen in a second, Naru suddenly grabbed my hand just as I noticed the girl who might be Sachiko appeared beside both Bou-san and I with an eerie smile which made me stood there shivered in fear.

"Come, Mai! Takigawa-san, follow up!" Naru took a look back to Bou-san before dragging me along with him

"Naumaku sanmanda bazara…" Bou-san chant his mantra but was stop halfway, he was suddenly being pulled back toward the open door by multiple dark small hands.

"Bou-san!" I tried to broke free of Naru grabbed to go to help Bou san out but couldn't.

"Naru-bou!" Bou-san threw something over and landed by my feet which I picked it up immediately.

"Mai, move!" Naru this time forcefully pulled me away just before a loud smashing sound was heard.

"Wait, Naru! We have to help Bou-san!" I tried to shrugged off Naru's hand again but his hand hold firmly on me, not intending to let me shrugged off that easily at all.

_No…Bou-san, John, Yasuhara, Ayako…!_ I blinked in surprised at the sudden name popping up in my head before I bam right onto someone back, Naru had suddenly stop his movement.

"Naru?" I asked in confused before looking through Naru shoulder to saw a young boy standing not far away in front of us, "Yoshizawa Ryo…" I couldn't help but shivered slightly as Ryo suddenly evil smile.

"Mai, stay calm, we're going to walk past him." Naru told me without taking his glazed off Ryo.

I nodded before suddenly feeling shivered went down my spine, I instantly knew it was not just the ghost boy around us. _Don't tell me it was that male ghost...What should we do now?_

Before I could do anything, Naru suddenly pulled me away from the spot which end up in him crashing right on the wall and I landing on his chest as I felt something cold gracing past my arm.

"_Hehe, onee-chan had dodged it…_" It was a different unfamiliar girl's voice this time but yet it felt rather familiar though.

I slightly turn around to saw a girl without an eye, from her look she was Kanno Yuki and she really look quite scary with her appearance and the bloody scissor on hand.

_We can't escape like this…I have to do something!_

I move away from Naru and held the thing Bou-san had threw it to us which was his vajra (The thing Bou-san use sometime in exorcism) in the formed the Acalanatha seal, "Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan!" I chanted the mantra before chanting the Kuji-in with the hand sign, "Rin Pyo Toh Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen!"

Just as I was chanting, the two spirits had launch forward toward us but they suddenly stop as I managed to finish the chanting before they could reach us.

"We're going, Mai!" Naru grabbed my hand again and run past Ryo to escape.

Naru and I escaped into the nearest classroom which was one of the places that had been cleansed by Bou-san previously, it should be safe for the time being at least.

"_I'll let you feel how I feel…_"

Before I could enter, I felt something cold touch me and then everything went black for me.

* * *

_I was running in the hallway panting, I still couldn't forget what I had saw earlier but the look that person gave me really gave me a dangerous feeling so I had run off._

_Eh? What 'him' and 'that look' about?_

_I don't know how long I run until I suddenly bam onto someone around the corner and I look up to saw a familiar face, I immediately felt kind of relief._

_"Sensei, Okaa-san is…" I grabbed onto the teacher shirt with my small hand which made me realized I was now a child and cried for help._

_"Yoshikazu, don't let the girl escape!" A devil voice rung across the hallway which made shivered in fear instantly._

_"Otou-san?" The teacher called out in confused but still did as he was told hold._

_When I heard his words, I felt my only hope disappeared in an instant, all I know was that I had to escape but before I even could, the man I was running away from was already behind me._

_"You won't be escaping." The man said creepily before I felt something hit my head._

_"Otou-san! What are…"_

_I felt my vision started to became blur, all I could heard was the two male saying something I can't make out before someone pick me up and brought me to a place._

_It's hurt…What are they going to do to me?_

_I felt someone tear my cloth away and I immediately knows what was going to happened next, I want to struggled but I can't move, all I could hope for was my mother or someone will come to help me but I kind of knew it won't happen._

_I don't want to went through all this! Someone stop it!_


	11. File 1: Part 9

**This is the new chapter, hope everyone like it and review! Anyway, there were be some screen and lines from the original novel and I don't own it or any other thing related to ghost hunt.**

* * *

**File 1: Bloody children everywhere**

"Mai!"

Just as my name was being called out, I suddenly shot up with tears dripping down my eyes. I really couldn't help but sorry for the poor child I was dreaming of, she had just helplessly being rape by someone after seeing something that made her want to escape.

_Why those things had to happen to her?_

"Mai, what have you dream?" After a while if letting me cried out, Naru who was sitting beside me finally broke through my not so quiet crying.

I look up to meet with Naru's dark indigo eyes with my still teary eyes, I rubbed away the tears before I began to describe my dream but I couldn't help but start sobbing slightly during the process as I remembered the dream and those feeling in my dream still lingered.

"I can guess what have happen before that." Naru spoke up only after I had finally finished.

"You know?" I stared at Nary with confused.

Naru just show me the book he was holding onto; it belongs to Yoshizawa Ryo, "It was a diary from Yoshizawa Ryo, there are some things written in there related to Shinozaki Yoshie." He simply explained before handing it to me.

I took the book and start flipping it as Naru shone the flashlight toward the book, it was simple and short since it was written by an elementary school kid but I could see that he look up to the school doctor Shinozaki Yoshie and kind of envy the quiet girl Sachiko but what bothered me was that he had once heard Yoshie crying in the infirmary and there was a time he heared her having a argument with the principal when he went to see her.

"Does that mean that Sachiko had seen something happen between the principal and Yoshie that cause her to be chase and then…" Shutting the book close, I look back up to Naru with my suspicion.

"Not sure, we can only guess that from what we know."

"What should we do?" I still asked even though I knew it was a hopeless situation since either one of us could really done exorcism on all of the ghosts around.

"What should we do…?" Naru just stare back at me without answering.

"I mean we can't really do anything without Bou-san, John or Ayako…" I suddenly stop at the last name coming out from my mouth; I finally know the reason for me to felt something was off this whole time, "Naru! There are others beside the five of us here since the beginning of our investigation!"

_Why can't I remember Ayako until now? Are there any more people I had forgotten?_ I started searching the depths of my memory but I felt as if there was a fog blocking it which made me unable to see clearly, all I could only feel was that we've been experiences many different things together with somebody other than the six of us.

"We accepted the principal's request to come here to investigate and had only experience two activities before we've been trap here…" Naru suddenly spoke up as he tried to place the fact together to see if he could make out something from it.

"The one Yasuhara and I experience in the hallway and finding the corpse? But Ayako also had been attacked…" I snapped out of my thought to turn back my attention to Naru before widen my eyes in realized, "Wait! At that time everyone was pair up except you and Ayako was alone!"

"That means Matsuzaki-san and I was with someone else that time." Naru immediately knew what I was talking about and added.

"But who? And why was Ayako walking around alone back then?"

"She was walking around with a medium." Naru said with a confirm tone.

"A medium…" Naru's words kind of click onto something in my memories as a face pop up in my mind, "That person is Masako! Now who was the other one…"

I tried to search through my memories again before I caught a glimpse of a light orb which just past by and disappeared in a second, it sudden appearance trigger something in my memories and that was things related to the attic although it was a bit blurry in my memories.

"It was not the first time we go to the attic with the last person…" I unconsciously spoke out my thought.

"…Lin."

Hearing that name, the missing piece starting to form together making me remember everything and I was really glad about it but there was still problem waiting for us.

"So, what exactly are we going to do now? Lin-san, Ayako and Masako had been missing for too long, they might be…" I trail off didn't want to even thought of it, I'm really worried about all of them and hope that they were still safe and sound.

"We are going to look for Shinozaki Sachiko." Naru's usual tone cut through my worriment and it strangely made me calm down.

"You think she is our main spirit?"

"There is still some missing information but from what we have already know, she is the highly suspect."

"But where is she? Maybe the attic?"

"The probability of her being in the attic is very high but we still can't tell." Naru answered as he went into thought.

"Then how are we going to find her?"

"We will need information. Did you remember the hallway in your dream earlier?"

"Ehm…" I frowned trying to remember and located where I was in my dream just now, "I don't really look at my surrounding, I just remember running and turning around the corner before gotten caught and took to a place but I don't remember being carried up or down the stair though..."

"Then the high possible place will be the first floor."

"Why the first floor?"

"We still haven't do exorcism on the other room except our base in the first floor."

"Oh…" I nodded before realizing one problem, "Who will do the exorcism then?"

"Either you or me will do it."

"I can't let Naru do it!" I immediately shut out, there's no way I would let Naru use his PK when it could had danger his life.

"Then Mai, you want to try?"

"You think that…I-I can do it?" I asked rather unsure of it.

"Exorcism is very difficult so you just need to persuade her."

"Persuade her?"

"Yes. I can't communicate with spirits but if it's you, there's a possibility that it can be done."

"Can I really do it?" I'm clearly unsure of myself since I'm not like Masako who is a medium.

"Just use the temper you usually use to scold me."

"…Okay."

"We'll go to the base, it'll be the safest place to do it. I'll use a signal to help you enter the spirit state."

"Spirit state?"

"It's a state where it is easier to find spirits. Mediums and other psychic go into this state during summoning."

"…Got it." I nodded in understand.

Just as Naru stood up, I felt his hand reach out to mine and clasped my palm as he pulled me up along with him.

"N-Naru…" I immediately felt heat run through my face.

"Hold tight, it's dangerous for us to get separate." Naru still as calm as ever, he didn't seem to even care as he just turned around walking away pulling me along with him.

Walking out of the classroom in the dim hallway, the only sound we could heard was our footstep and some small sound from the surrounding which made this creepy haunted building became creepier but somehow I didn't feel that scared as I could felt the warmth coming from Naru's hand.

We were walking toward the staircase when I felt a presence behind me, "N-Naru…" I called out with a shaking voice.

"Don't look back, run!" Naru just dragged me down the staircase without turning back toward me.

A second later, I could heard crashing sound and I immediately knew that presence was not the student's spirit but the adult spirit I had once met, I wish he won't follow us but the sound of monster groaning in anger could be heard following behind us.

"What should we do, Naru?"

"Just run, he won't be able to follow us to the base."

We kept on running and Naru would sometime pulled me away before I was hit from behind but we didn't stop at all, we continued running and not long we reached the base without getting cross any more spirit other than the one following us.

"Get in!" Naru open the door and pushed me in first before he followed in slamming the door shut.

A loud crashing sound could be heard a second later before everything went silent, it seem that the spirit really couldn't get in so he gave up and went away.

"What should I do now, Naru?"

"You've done out-of-body experience once before, you'll be doing that again to be able to communicate with them in your spirit state."

"But how? Last time I just unconsciously did it, that didn't mean I know how!"

"Just sit down and listen to my voice."

"Okay…" I'm not really sure about it but still did as Naru had told me to as I sat myself down on the floor.

"Before we begin, you have to remember this…" Naru squatted down in front of me with a serious expression, "You just need to persuade them so don't do anything unnecessary. If you really can't persuade them, you've to return to your body by remembering your body."

"I understand." I nodded tensely before asking something that bothered me, "Naru, what if I can't return to my body?"

"You'll be either dead or in coma."

"…" _I should not have asked! Now, I'm more nervous and worried!_

"You'll be able to do it if you just follow what I have said, unless you are just too dumb to understand my word." Naru seem to notice my nervousness and added, not forget to leave an insulting remark as always.

"I can do it!" My nervousness was long gone as I immediately glared at Naru.

"We'll start now." Naru just completely ignored my glared and squatted down in front of me, "Relax your body, breath in slowly and then exhale…" he began with a rare soft voice.

It was strange listening to Naru's unusual soft voice though but I still did as told, I began to breathe in slowly and exhale before repeating it again.

"Concentrate on the breaths you take…"

As if being hypnotized, I felt myself beginning to calm down as I concentrate on my breathing, Naru's voice continued softly resound in the surrounding but it felt as if it began to went farther and farther away.

* * *

_I was floating in the darkness but it was not completely dark, there was something that appeared to sparkle around me so I concentrating my glazed on it and vaguely saw something that had a little red on it._

_What was that?_

_I peeled my eyes to have a clearer look, it was a small, weak red sparkles floating around the room but I could actually see it quite clearly._

_"This…"_

_I've seen these warm lights somewhere before…_

_"It's Bou-san color…"_

_The glowing red powder gathered around was really firefly-like, it was not like those orb I had seen in my dream before but something else, these must be the trace of Bou-san's sealing._

_"Wow…it's so beautiful…"_

_Standing up, I was enchanted by those light which gave off a warm and welcoming feeling._

_"You manage to fall asleep…"_

_Hearing the familiar gentle voice, I immediately turn around to saw Naru standing behind me with a gentle slight smile which only appeared in my dreams._

_"Naru…" I felt kind of relieved to see Naru around talking to me and let out a smile before feeling downcast, "There is no one left except us…"_

_"Look closely." Naru pointed his white finger towards one of the walls._

_I turn to looked through and beyond the transparent walls, there were many lights floating around but in some of the places I could see dark will-o-wisp._

_"There are many flickering spirits and some dark will-o-wisp around."_

_"Yeah, and then?" Naru smiled and asked me._

_"There's still something?"_

_"The other things?" Naru asked again without answering me._

_I studied my surrounding once more, this time I found a few bright lights and the nearest lights to me were a pink light and pale blue light, I could somehow see thr figure inside the lights._

_"That's me and…"_

_Inside the pink light was me sitting down with my eyes close and right in front of me was Naru in the pale blue light but it was kind of strange to see two Naru appeared in the same place, although one of them might be just my imagination dream guide or something._

_"Naru?" I turned to the Naru who smile to me and then back to the Naru in the pale blue light in confused._

_"What do you think of those lights?" Naru asked ignoring my confused look._

_I snapped out at my staring at Naru and turn back to the pale blue light, "Too bright to be ignored by others just like Naru…no wonder he is a narcissist…" I murmured the last part under my breath._

_That pale light gave off a kind of cold feeling but it was really bright to let anyone ignored it existence, it was the same as Naru although I didn't want to agree it in front of the narcissist._

_"...Anything else?"_

_I noticed Naru chuckled for a moment, it was gone instantly so I'm not sure if I was just seeing things though._

_"Ehm, that's…"_

_I turned to look around again, there was a pale red light in one of the room which was a classroom and a person could be vaguely seen inside._

_"…Bou-san!" I called out in both shocked and relieved before turning back to Naru to asked, "He's still alive right…?"_

_Bou-san was leaning against the wall and looked deep in thought, he seem to be considering what he was going to do next._

_"Yes…" Naru nodded._

_I'm glad Bou-san was still alive but it was strange, there was so much sound in the hallway earlier so if he was around, he could had already rush there to help us unless…_

_"Can it be that to Bou-san, we are the ones that disappeared? It's everyone else also like that?"_

_"It's probably like that." Naru's voice was really very gentle._

_I look back around the surrounding to saw several figures, John and Yasuhara was running away with an black will-o-wisp chasing after them in the floor above; Ayako and Masako was pacing around while talking to each other as they just walk past Lin without noticing each other presence._

_"Ah? What's going on?" I pointed at the three of them in confused._

_"Everyone is still here but do not know of each other existences."_

_"How can this be?"_

_I want to cried for both happiness and sadness, everyone was still alright and no one was actually missing but it was rather sad and lonely for everyone to not noticed each other presence around._


	12. File 1: Part 10

**File 1: Bloody children everywhere**

I felt myself return to my body, my hand jerked before I slowly open my eyes to saw no one was in front of me now.

"What happen?" Naru asked from beside me which then made me noticed he had sat beside me on the floor now instead of squatting in front of me earlier.

Turning to stared at Naru, I still bothered about seeing two Naru earlier since all this time I thought that dream Naru was either my imagination or the real Naru that somehow manage to came help me in my dream but I'm really doubted about it now.

"I know I'm good looking so stop staring and answer me." Naru sound rather annoyance.

"Narcissistic jerk…" I muttered under my breath before answering his previous question, "I saw the others, they were still alive walking around the building but we just can't seem to see them."

"Have you communicated with the ghost?"

"No." I shook my head before telling him what other things I knew before trying out going into spirit state on my owned.

In my dream earlier Naru had told me how to contact with a specify ghost by just thinking about them, I just need to relax my body to get into my spirit state so that I could went to that specify places.

* * *

_Darkness surround me for a second, I felt that I was floating around before the surrounding brighten up a little and I found myself in an office like-place that must the principal office._

_Good, I did it with one try but where's Sachiko-chan?_

_"Onee-chan, you should be running around instead of here…" Just on time, a child voice could be heard from behind me._

_I turn around to saw the red-dress girl standing a few feet away from me, her long hair was still covering most of her face so I couldn't really see her expression but she seem not that happy about me being here._

_"Aren't you tired of playing tag and hide and seek? Why don't we just talk?" I lower myself slightly with a smile._

_Although she seems to be a dangerous spirit, she was just a kid after all so it's easy to guess the meaning behind her words._

_"Nothing to talk about, you just need to play too." Sachiko said before spinning around laughing, "See, everyone was enjoying themselves."_

_"Do you really think so?"_

_I really didn't understand why she enjoying it when she just made everyone suffered from loneliness and helplessness, does she really want everyone to become like her or maybe…_

_"Of course I am! If you didn't understand, just leave!" The feeling around Sachiko had suddenly changed, she was angry by my question and start to released ominous wind to blow me away from here._

_"I understand…" Trying my best to stay where I was, I slowly spoke up again._

_I remember the talk I had with Naru about spirits earlier in my dream, the girl in front of me was like this because she had too many negative feeling and sink into darkness. So to make her go toward light, I need positive feeling to reach her and something that let you felt warm and gentle would do._

_"I also felt lonely and helpless when my parents both leave me. I can't do anything about it back then, I really wish to be with them but I knew I can't either so all I can do was to make them stop worrying about me and be strong. Aren't you the same too?"_

_Remembering what the girl Sachiko was doing, she also trying to hide something which most likely was what happens to her mother and at the same time felt lonely being around here alone that's why all those incidents happen around the school, she just went someone to be with her._

_"You can't stay by your mother side but at least you want to do something for her, that's why you try to stop us from finding anything related to her. That's the thing you want to do for the one dear to you but the loneliness just won't disappear…it feel really bad right?"_

_"Shut up! That have nothing to do with you!" The feeling around Sachiko change, she was much more angry by my words._

_It's seems that I had hit the mark…she's really just a wilful child._

_"It have something to do with me!" I said without backing off since there's no need to be scared of a child, "The people coming with me are like my new family and I just can't leave you alone, you just like me when I lost the light once before but I finally find it again."_

_I remember we were by chance met and got along until now, there were many different things happen either bad or good but being with them just made me felt warm and comfort._

_"The first one I met was Naru, he appears to be very cold but in reality there is part of him that is very gentle too. He had once perform magic to cheer me on once before when we both get into trouble."_

_Although the feeling around Sachiko was still anger and malice but she don't move or do anything, it like she was not completely unreasonable which encouraging me to continued._

_"And there is Lin-san who is an expressionless, taciturn man of few words all day long but actually he is also very gentle too. Even a person like this smile at me occasionally, it really feel like I've been accept by him and I'm really happy by it."_

_Lin-san does smile at me but the number of time he did can be counted on hand._

_"There are also two of them that didn't get along with each other or the rest of us at first but seeing both of them bickering against each other almost most of the time is actually kind of fun..they just like a marriage couple. Bou-san is like a father, listening to his lecture makes me feel very fortunate and I really love it when he fatherly pats my head with his warm hand...But this is my secret!"_

_If Bou-san knew it, he would be too proudly happy and even try to attack me more with his overly strong bear hug!_

_"The one always bickering with Bou-san is Ayako, she is a little long-winded and like to nag at me but I knew she look after me and the others. She really reminds me of my mother."_

_My mother was a little quieter though._

_"The one that gave me a good impression when we all first met was John, he's a very conscientious and very honest person who is like a gentle older brother to me. Opposite of my good impression of John was Masako, her words always filled with thorns but she's very reliable. We was kind of opposite of each other as I am like a wild child while she always act so feminine so we sometime don't really get along but I'm really happy to be able to become friend with her."_

_The true was we also don't get along because of our affection for Naru but the young girl don't need to know about that._

_"Lastly is Yasuhara, we met him during one of our case. He helps us a lot by being optimistic, it makes me forget unhappy events being with him. He also like to joke around and have comedic drama with Bou-san who don't really like it but it make me relax by seeing them act that way."_

_Thinking about it, I'm really happy and glad that I met my second family._

_"Although both of my parents still live in my heart and can't really be replace, the others are still really important to me and being around them warm my heart. I really like the feeling of warmness in my heart and I bet you and the other children also like it too."_

_"There's nothing like that left, I only can feel loneliness and helplessness even now…" Sachiko just stared at me as she speak, her voice had lost her angriness and the malice feeling around her also had decreased._

_"It's alright, those feeling are still part of you." I squatted down in front of her with a gentle smile, "Remembering and accepting everything can't really make those feeling disappear but it'll make you stronger so that no matter what have happen you can find light again just like me."_

_"But…" Sachiko hesitated._

_"Your mother will be the same too, she'll get stronger and move on to start anew so it will alright." I reached out my hand and pat Sachiko head, "She won't be happy to know you are still suffering, you don't want that right?"_

_Sachiko stared at me for a while before she slightly nodded her head, the air around her had changed and she began to look less scary._

_"Then you should move on, you'll be able to meet with her again when the time come so smile okay?"_

_"Ehm, onee-chan." Sachiko slightly nodded her head, there was a slight smile on her face._

_Sachiko began to glow just like those spirits I had seen moving on so far but what's happen next was really not expected, there was no one except us around but then another voice could be heard in the next second._

_"It's your fault!"_

_Behind Sachiko appear a familiar man, he was that dangerous adult spirit and also the male teacher appeared in my dream earlier but different from the two time I had encounter with him and the one in my dream, his eyes was burning in anger as he raised a bat down toward the young girl._

_"Look out!" Without thinking, I immediately pushed Sachiko away before the weapon land on either of us._

_What's going on here? Why did he suddenly attack Sachiko-chan?_

_"Stop interfering!" The man groaned in anger as I felt myself being pushed back away from Sachiko by a force._

_In the next second, the door behind me open and the force managed to expel me out, "Sachiko-chan!" I reach out my hand as I could only just watch the man getting nearer to Sachiko._

_I have to help her!_

_"Mai! Remember your body!"_

_Naru…_

* * *

Abruptly, I returned to my body as I felt myself falling forward but I reach out a hand onto the floor to steady myself before that happens.

"That was dangerous…" I let out a relieved but then worried began to rised in me, "I've to go help that girl!" I stood up in a hurry and was about to just leave the base when someone stop me before that happened.

"Mai, what's going on?" Naru grab onto my wrist and asked.

"Shinozaki Sachiko is attack by the teacher!" I simply answered before shaking Naru's hand off and turn around running quickly.

"Wait, Mai!" Naru's called out to me.

I didn't stop at my name being called by Naru, I leave the base in a hurry and not long I reached the principal office not far away.

I push the door open and step inside the principal office but I didn't see any one around, "They are here earlier, where are they now?" I began to look around in panicked, searching for the two figured earlier in my dream.

"Mai, stop running around!" Although Naru tone was still the same, his glared on me clearly stated that he was irritated by my action.

"But the girl…" I turn around trying to explained in more detail but I was cut short when I heard a familiar voice.

"_Onee-chan, I'm scared…_"

"Sachiko-chan…" I turn around toward the voice to saw no one at first but then I caught a glimpse of a faint small figured beside me for a few second before it went clear.

"_You will pay!_"

An angry groaned could be heard next, the teacher suddenly appear behind Sachiko as he began raising his weapon down.

"Sachiko-chan, move away!" I tried to push Sachiko away without thinking but since she was just a spirit, I just went past her and ended up crashing onto the ground with a thud.

Before I had noticed what had happen, Naru suddenly came pushing me away from my spot before my back slightly hit the principal desk as a loud crushing sound could be heard right behind us, it was the sound of the teacher's weapon slamming onto the floor cracking the not so strong wooden floor.

"_You get in my way again! I'll just kill her along with you!_" The teacher anger had increased by the almost monsterous angry groan he had let out.

'_Onee-chan, watch out!_'

Raising my head in surprised at the sudden Sachiko's voice calling out in my head, I widen my eyes in fear as I saw the murderous glazed of the teacher who somehow end up in front of us as he bought up his weapon and began raising down toward both Naru and me.

"Mai, stay still..." Naru got up from me to get in between the teacher and me as his glazed not once leave the teacher.

_Don't tell me he wants to…_

"You can't, Naru!" I shouted out as I pushed Naru away to change place with Naru.

The weapon was just not far away from my head and there was no time for me to escape, all I could do now was to block my head from being hit by reaching out my hand to stop the weapon from falling down to me and to my surprised I really grab onto that weapon.

_The weapon is real…?_

"_You can't stop me!_" The teacher hardly swing the weapon, the force was strong enough to send me flying toward a wall.

"Ah!" My scream was cut short as it change to groan of pain as I slam right onto a bookshelf with a loud thud.

"_Now the two of you can't escape…_" The teacher turned around and walked toward me.

"Mai!"

_I have to do something…_

I slowly got myself up with the feeling of dizziness as I had hit my head just now, my view had also became blurry because of it but I still tried to made the hand sign and start chanting the mantra Bou-san had teach me before.

"Naumaku san...Um!" My chanting was cut short as the teacher reach out a hand to grab onto my neck and pulled me up from the floor.

_I can't breathe…_

I struggled to broke free from the grab but I just couldn't, the teacher strength was too strong and his grip just tightened more, I felt myself out of breathe as my view getting blurrier and blurrier as if I was about to lost conscious in any second.

"Let go of her!" Naru said coldly and warningly, I could felt the air around start to change into something familiar.

"Na-ru…don't…"

_Please, someone! Help us!_

The door suddenly slam open in the next second, the teacher suddenly groaned in pain as his grip on my neck lessen until I was being drop to the floor as Bou-san chanting could be heard.

"Bou-san…Lin-san…" I slightly raised my glazed to saw Bou-san standing at the doorway chanting with Lin standing beside him.

'_I'm sorry, onee-chan…_'

Sachiko's voice rang in my head before I finally gave in and everything went black for me.

* * *

**This will be the end of the chapter. There will be another chapter before the Epilogue chapter like promised so please review!**


	13. File 1: Part 11

**This is an additional chapter that the old one didn't had. There aren't much action in it but I thought it was necessary since it was about what happen to the others after Mai had lost conscious. Anyway, this chapter might had some suggestive thing so I just warn it beforehand. I do not own anything related to Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

**File 1: Bloody children everywhere**

A monstrous groaned rang in the principal office before the dangerous spirit of the teacher disappeared, the two man at the doorway enter the room with Lin flashing his flashlight around to look at the situation inside.

"Naru?" Lin went to the person he was in charge to took care of, he could tell by the tense air around that the younger guy was going to do something dangerous if they didn't came in time.

Naru took a while to calm down his raising PK before answering, "I'm fine." He than went toward the unconscious girl who was being checked by the monk before his older charge could gave him a lecture.

"She is just unconscious..." Bou-san sighed in relieved before his eyes caught the dark bruised on the girl neck as Lin flash the flashlight toward them, "This bruised seem nasty, it will take a while for it to be heal."

"What's going on here?"

Ayako voice could be heard from the hallway that had been lit up by the light that had returned, she was walking in a brisk pace followed by the other three.

Ayako eyes instantly land on the unconscious girl, "Mai!" She instantly walked into the dim room and squatted down beside Bou san to check the girl.

"Is Taniyama-san alright?" Yasuhara step forward toward the crowd before followed by Masako.

"Just unconscious." Bou-san told the others before turning to the Miko, "Nothing wrong with her right?"

"Give me some minutes to check on her!" Ayako glared annoyingly to Bou-san before she returned to check on Mai but stop her movement when she saw the girl open her eyes, "Mai, are you alright?"

Mai didn't answered, she just look at each of them crowding around her before getting up from the floor.

"Jou-chan?" Bou-san called out in confused but there was still no respond from the brunette.

Mai just walked toward the window behind the principal desk and open it easily to everyone surprised as she began to climb out of the window.

"Mai, What are you doing! It's raining outside!" Ayako called out to Mai who was acting strange but yet again the girl didn't respond as if she was in a trance.

"Lin!" Naru instantly know something was wrong with the girl and turned to Lin.

Lin understood immediately and went toward the girl, intending to knocked her unconscious but stop when she turn around toward them.

"There." Mai finally spoke up as she point out.

"She is being possess..." Masako spoke up from a side with her kimono sleeve covering her mouth, catching everyone's attention.

"Can you tell who possess her, Hara-san?" Naru asked the medium of their group.

"I can't tell...it presence is quite weak…" Masako stared at Mai and frowned slightly.

"Who are you?" Naru turn to asked the possessed Mai with a rather cold tone.

"Sachiko...Shinozaki Sachiko..." Mai step back into the office as she turned to answered Naru with a soft voice.

"You are the first student to suddenly disappear." Yasuhara instantly recognised the name as he was the one collecting most of the information.

"Why are you possessing Jou-chan?" Bou-san frowned didn't really care who the spirit was, he was just worried about the young girl.

"...I was just hiding inside onee-chan from that scary teacher."

"Hiding inside Mai-san from that scary teacher?" John asked with a confused look before turning to the few who were here first.

"Mai was attack by Yanagihori Yoshikazu when I arrived." Naru told everyone while his gazed was still on the possessed girl, "What do you want?"

Mai stared at Naru for a moment before turning toward the window, she didn't said anything but pointing outside, "I want to go there."

"Why there?" Bou-san asked out everyone thought next.

"...You were buried outside there." Naru look outside before turning back to Mai, he had heard from the trouble ghost magnet assistant about Sachiko being buried underground so he could guess what the younger girl mean.

Mai nodded before saying in a sad tone, "But I don't know the exact place and I have to return them their things."

"What do you mean by that?" It was Yasuhara who asked now, he didn't like the sound of the last part of what the possessed Mai had told them.

"The others are still around searching…" she trailed off, titling her head slightly as she seem to be confused by something, "I can kind of see them...floating? Around somehow but in a shape of black fire? Maybe it's because of Onee-chan…?" She muttered the last part with a big question mark on her head as she wondered.

"Hara-san?" Naru turned to confirm it from their medium.

Masako cover her mouth with her kimono sleeve as she close her eyes to focus, "What Shinozaki Sachiko was true. I can sense 3 of them around...Yoshizawa Ryo, Tsuji Tokiko and Kanno Yuki."

"Where are them?"

"Yoshizawa Ryo and Tsuji Tokiko are wondering around the second floor hallway and Kanno Yuki is in the infirmary." Masako answered Naru before she lift down her kimono sleeve.

"What about Yanagihori Yoshikazu?"

"I don't sense him around."

"Do you know what they are looking for?" Naru turned back to question the possessed Mai after confirming the spirits around.

"The thing that I got from them…" Mai look down like a child doing something wrong.

"I don't think I want to know what are those things." Ayako slightly shivered as she could kind of guessed what was it by the look of the spirits they had encounter.

"Where are they?"

"In the attic." Mai look back up at Naru.

"Where are their body than?"

Mai just pointed toward a side to answered Naru.

"Lin." Naru turned to Lin who just nodded and went to check the place Mai had point.

"There is a secret door." Lin flash his flashlight with one hand and lift the carpet on the floor with another hand to saw a door.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Bou-san asked the possessed girl, it was rare for a dangerous spirit to be helpful as they usually had their own motives in doing so.

"Because I really like the warm feeling onee-chan gave off so I will accept everything and end what I had started." Mai put her hand on her chest smiling slightly, the others were confused at her words,as she suddenly went limp.

"Jou-chan!" Bou-san went to caught the brunette before she could land on the floor.

"Is she alright?" Ayako step forward followed by John and Yasuhara who had been standing a side this whole time.

"Just went unconscious again."

"Hara-san, is Shinozaki Sachiko still around?" Naru stared at the unconscious girl for a moment before turning to the medium.

"I don't think so, she must have move on." Masako slightly shook her head.

"By the way, what exactly have happen to both of you after I was separate from both of you, Naru-bou?" Bou-san turn to asked Naru as he had been wondering and concern about it for a while.

"We have deduct Shinozaki Sachiko is our main spirits and Mai was the one cleansing the spirit in her out-of-body state." Naru just simplify the situation as he didn't really wish to waste time talking about the whole progressed of the situation.

"Whao, our Jou-chan can even cleanse spirit now...She has gotten more and more trick." Bou-san slightly amazed at the girl who had used quite a lot of trick in just one year, even though she was just a normal girl with more accurate instinct at the start.

"We are continued the work." Naru caught back everyone attention as he began giving out order, "Takigawa-san bring Mai back to the base and after that go to do an exorcism or cleanse them with John."

"How are we going to cleanse them, Shibuya-san?" Asked John.

"By giving them what they want." Naru told John directly without caring the look the others had about it as he turn to the doctor in their group, "Matsuzaki-san check on Mai injuries, she had hit the bookshelves and desk."

Ayako frowned as she nodded, "Be careful on carrying Mai, who knows how hard she had hit her back." She turned to told Bou-san with a serious time.

"Jou-chan is really a danger magnet huh, getting possessed by a spirit that could be dangerous and got attack by the spirit." Bou-san shook his head as he went down to lift the unconscious girl on the floor up.

"Lin and I will check out the basement and the outside, the rest of you will return to the base." Naru turn toward Lin who was standing beside the open door next, the others just went to do their own things like he had ordered them.

* * *

_I was floating in nothingness, the only thing I could felt was the different type of negative emotion welling up in me but I didn't think it was mine yet I feel sad by it._

_What with all this emotion?_

_In the next second, a light shine and what I saw made me grasped not in fear but sadness. I was standing on a side of the principal office although it was slightly different from the one I saw in the school building but 2 of the 4 peoples around made me recognized the place immediately._

_"Otou-san, I don't think you should…" The teacher, Yoshikazu said toward a busy middle-age man who must be his father._

_"Shut up! Just help me up later!" The middle-age man whom must be the principal Takamine turn toward his son to shout before turning back to continued his work on ripping the poor girl shirt._

_"Stop…it…" A woman with long black hair weakly reach out her hand, she was not in a good shape as her cloth was rips and there were some injuries around her body._

_That must be Sachiko mother…_

_Turning my glazed away, I feel sad as the different sound coming from the still 3 conscious peoples, there was the cried of both sadness and helplessness from Sachiko mother and the pleading from Yoshikazu but the sound of ripping cloth made me knew that Takamine didn't bothered to stop at all._

_I didn't want to hear or see any more of this, someone wake me up!_

_"I'll make them suffer!"_

_All of the sound earlier suddenly disappeared, the only sound was Sachiko mother's words that had malice in it so I look up again to saw her staring toward beside me where the doorway was with malice and hatred in her eyes._

_What is that? I could felt the air around her change into pure hatred as if she was going to kill someone…_

_"Hatred can really make people change."_

_"Naru!"_

_Hearing a familiar voice, I turned around to saw Naru standing there with a rather sad smile as the surrounding change to the familiar dark place with different floating light around._

_"Why did you let me see that? And what happen in the principal office after I had lost conscious?" I asked out a branch of question in one go._

_"It was not me who let you see that." Naru show her usual gentle smile as he answered my first question._

_"Not you?" I tilted my head in puzzled._

_"It was me, onee-chan."_

_Sachiko's voice answered from beside me, I turn around to saw her standing beside me as she look up at me with an apologetic look._

_"Why did you let me see that?" I asked completely confused as I knew the young girl was trying to hide the detail of what happen to her mother._

_"I don't intend to, I'm sorry."_

_"She was hiding inside you after you went to help her, that's why you saw that earlier." Naru kindly explained as she saw my puzzled look._

_"You mean she had possessed me?" I got a nodded from Naru before turning back to Sachiko, "It's alright, Sachiko-chan." I let out a smile not minding it at all since I could kind of help the girl._

_"Thanks." Sachiko smile back at me before her body glow in golden light and vanished into the light._

_"Naru, do you know what the girl mother had done after that? Does it have something to do with Sensei attacking Sachiko-chan when she was going to move on?"_

_"I'm not really sure but hatred can make you do a lot of thing that will hurt others and even yourself too." Naru shook his head before saying with a gentle smile, "You should be going back." he then began to fade away into darkness._


	14. File 1: Epilogue

**This is the Epilogue chapter for this case, hope everyone like it and review! I don't own it or any other thing related to ghost hunt.**

* * *

**File 1: Bloody children everywhere  
**

**Epilogue**

"Are you really sure he was dying?"

"I'm sure."

"That means something had happen to him after he was nearly dead."

When I slowly regain my conscious, I could heard two persons which I managed to identify them to be Naru and Lin talking from a side. _What are they talking about?_

"What will you do now?"

"I'll call my parents about it."

I tried to open my eyes but my eyes was too weak to open, I felt my consciousness start to give in again as their sound getting lower and lower until everything when silent.

When I finally woke up, Naru and Lin were not just the only one around as there was another young man around his 20's talking to them at the side, he had dark-brown hair but I can't see his face from where I was lying.

"I will need to get a statement from Taniyama-san." Noticing me woken up, their attention were all at me for a moment before the young man state toward Naru.

"A statement from me…?" I slowly got up and felt a sting of pain from my head.

"That's right." The dark-brown hair young man turns around and met with my glaze, he had a pair of purple eyes that cover by a pair of glasses.

"I'm a detective, can I ask you some question now?" The young man walked toward me and asked politely.

_Why is a detective here!?_ I widen my eyes slightly in surprise as I stared at the detective in front of me before turning to Naru and Lin for an answered.

"My assistant have just wake up, you should ask her question after she have been check." Naru don't answer my inner question, instead he step into our conversation.

"It won't take long, it'll be finish before the doctor come to check on her condition." The detective turn toward Naru with a firm look, insisting that he would be questioning me now.

_Naru finally meet his opponent…_ I sweated drop a little as the atmosphere around seem tense.

"Ehm, I don't mind answer the question now…" I carefully spoke up, causing them both to turn to me without much emotion, "But first, can anyone tell me what happen?"

"I'll inform a doctor." Lin told Naru before leaving the room to look for the doctor.

"I'll answer Taniyama-san question. Shibuya-san, can you leave us alone during the questioning?" The detective just turn back to Naru and straightaway asked.

Naru stared at the detective for a while before turning to me, "Mai, if you can't remember it clearly, you can don't answer." he stared at me sternly and coldly as if he was warning me before he leave the room.

"Detective-san, can I know why you need to took a statement from me?" I turned from Naru toward the detective who had stood beside the bed.

"I had been inform that multiple corpses have been found in Heavenly Host Elementary School 2 days ago, you and your team were the only peoples around the school that time so I'll need all of your statement."

_So those children corpses had been found…that means the case had already end and I had sleep for 2 days._

"I understand." I nodded but began to get worried as I didn't knew what the others had answer for a certain situation.

"The principal had told us that he had made a request to SPR to investigate the school, can you tell me what had happen during your stay?" The detective began asking straight to the point as he took out a small notebook.

"We were just investigating the place for information related to the strange disappearance and attacked in the school by the request of the principal Aoyama-san." I answered as carefully as I could since some staff the police won't believed in it.

"What have you found out?"

I frowned slightly while wondering what I should told the police, my dream and the paranormal part should not be even mention so the only thing I could told him was the information we got so far.

"We had found a book which belong to Yoshizawa Ryo, he had written something he saw about Shinozaki Yoshie and the previous principal." I remembered the book I was holding onto before being slam on the bookshelves, it was most likely still in school since Naru couldn't really done anything about it when the police were involved.

"Is it this book?" The detective took out another familiar small book.

"Yes." I nodded.

"What other thing you have find out?" The detective keep away the diary as he continued with the question.

"We also find out that the school nurse had been acting weird the week her daughter, Sachiko went missing, we had deduct that it might had something to do with the previous principal."

"Anything else?"

"We have also found out that Yanagihori Yoshikazu had been acting strange just before he bad went missing. He was said to be a kind teacher by the town nearby but he suddenly start to become mentally unstable, he would sometime got angry and hit the student for no reason. That is what I know about those missing people."

The detective nodded, taking down all the more before asking, "Lastly, I heard from your boss that you were unconscious when they found the corpse, can I know what had happen that causes you to be sent to hospital?"

_Ah, here come the most troubling question!_

"Ehm, at that time I was with Na…I mean my boss to look around the school but I was suddenly...being knocked unconscious by someone so I didn't really know what exactly had happened." I hope this simple answered could be enough, since the part about me 'fighting' with a spirit was certainly something no one would believe especially the police.

"Alright, I'll leave you to rest now." The detective simply accepted my explanation, ending the questioning after that as he close his notebook and kept it away.

_Okay, that is certainly unexpected, I thought he will ask more about it like did I see the person face or something since most detective show in TV or manga are like that!_

"I hope you will recover soon and try not to get into this type of dangerous situation again." The detective leave those words with a softer tone before he just turned around to leave the room without caring the look I had.

"…" _Eh? What is wrong with this detective?_

After that the doctor had check on me and told me that I was fine but stay for a few days just in case before I was leave with the noisy yet family-like group, Bou-san immediately gave me a bear hug that could killed me before getting hit by Ayako as they start arguing noisily while Yasuhara add in the fun and John tried to stop them, the others three just quietly sitting around like usual before Naru snapped by hardly closing the file he was reading that shut everyone up.

Anyway during the time, I had asked Naru about the case and found out that those corpses were found in the basement under the principal office while Sachiko corpse was found buried under one of the tree outside the principal office. I was also told that they had cleanse the remaining spirits instead of exorcism them by giving them back their missing part, although both Bou-san and John look pale when they talked about it so I didn't know the details.


	15. File 2: Prologue

**This is the second case, hopes everyone like it and enjoyed reading it. I will be using some setting from the Fatal Frame 3 game but the case will be completely different just like my previous case. I do not own anything related to ghost hunt.**

* * *

**File 2: Secrets Nightmare  
**

**Summary: Even though Mai could already leave the hospital, a certain dream have force her to remain there and she certainly didn't like it as she kept having the feeling of 'someone' watching her. On the other hand, Naru had secretly visiting someone in the same hospital with Lin but who was that person? Why did 'dream Naru' appear more often in Mai dream when her dream turn for the worst and they both end up getting into the same dangerous situation?**

**Prologue**

_Where am I?_

_I was standing in the middle of darkness, there were no light orbs floating around like my usual dream but only an old mansion in front of me which I didn't had trouble seeing it even though there weren't any lights around._

_"Mai…" A female voice softly rang in the surrounding._

_"Who is there?"_

_I automatically turned looking around alertly to locate the voice, it sound rather familiar but I really don't like the idea of hearing someone calling me when I didn't feel anyone beside me around._

_"Mai…" The voice was behind me this time._

_I turn back toward the old mansion to be wide my eyes in surprised, there was a familiar women around her 30's with brown short hair standing in front of the mansion door._

_"Okaa-san…?" I slowly called out in both confused and uncertain as it was strange to see my mother at a place like this and not to mention I'm certain that this was not a normal dream._

_My mother didn't said a word, she just smile gently to me before turning around to open the door of the mansion and walked in without turning back._

_"Wait, Okaa-san!" I immediately chased after my mother but was stop by someone when I was about to step into the mansion._

_"Don't go in." Naru stood behind me with a serious look, he was the one grabbing my hand stopping me from moving forward._

_"You surprised me, Naru…" I sighed in relief before rememberinv my mother was inside the mansion do I asked quizzically and hurriedly, "What's wrong? Why can't I go in? I have to go find her!"_

_"That place is…" Naru was about to explained when he suddenly turn around with his eyebrow tighten._

_"Naru?"_

_"You should…"_

_Just as Naru turn back to me and was about to tell me something, a certain cold wind coming from behind Gene sent both of us flying into the mansion, I land on the cold floor and felt my head spinning before a loud slamming shut of door could be heard._

* * *

I open my eyes to saw the white ceiling of the hospital room, I felt someone was standing beside me but my head was hurting and spinning to be abled to recognised that person.

"You have finally wakes up. How are you feeling, Taniyama-san?"

I turned my head slightly around to saw a young nurse asking me with a smile, "My head hurt a little…" I answered as I press an arm on my head before asking, "Why am I lying here?"

"You don't remember?" The nurse asked in concern.

"I was preparing to leave and then…" I frowned as I tried to remembered what happen with my fuzzy mind but nothing came up after I had pack my belonging.

"You were found unconscious in the bathroom an hour ago by your friend." The nurse answered with a smile before saying, "You should stay on bed, I'll go call the doctor to check on you and also tell your friends you have wake up."

"Thank you…"

The nurse just nodded her head before walking out of the room, leaving me alone as I tried to made sense of what had happen.

_What was that dream earlier about?_

On the other side unknown to me, Naru and Lin were both being lead to the director office by a nurse who had called them when they were visiting someone.

"Thanks for the help, you may leave now." A man around his 40's told the nurse after they enter the office, he then turn his gazed toward the two around, "I'm Yamamoto Ryoji, the director of this hospital, I'm very sorry to ask you to come here so suddenly, Shibuya-san. Please have a seat." he introduced himself before indicating both of them to sat down on the couch.

"Yamamoto-san, can I know the reason you call us here?" Naru asked directly without wasting any time after he had sat down opposite of the director, Yamamoto.

"It's like this, there are some strange…situation happening to our patient, I wish you can help."

Naru gave Lin a look before turning back to the director, "Can you explain the situation?" he asked as Lin took out the laptop he always carried.

"Yes, I'll explain." Yamamoto nodded before he started to explained, "It all starts many years ago… ehm, about more than 5 years. Some of the patients will start of by having nightmare then they were begins feeling someone watching them after some time. The doctor had deduced that they might have mental disorder or some other mental illness but the things happen to them next made them completely disagree with it."

"What happen?" Naru asked as Lin type every detail in his laptop.

"They will start feeling different kind of pain and became weaker and weaker as the time passed. They hardly stay awake but other than that, there were nothing wrong with them. About a few weeks or month later, they were suddenly…disappear."

"Disappear?"

"That's right, they just suddenly disappear without leaving any trace." Yamamoto nodded before continued with a trouble expression, "We also don't know what exactly happen to them but in their weak state, we doubted that they could leave or being taken out of the hospital without being caught by the security camera."

"How many patients had suffering these symptom and disappear so far?"

"18 patients, about 2 to 4 patient disappear every year. There's a patient that suffer those symptom that was still staying in the hospital." Yamamoto answered before saying almost pleadingly, "I don't want the patients and their family to suffer so please help us, Shibuya-san."

"I'll accept the case." Naru accepted before stating the requirement, "Please prepare a room for our base and 2 rooms for us to stay for the night. I'll also need to talk to that patient and any people involve. We'll be arriving tomorrow 2 in the afternoon."

"Thanks for accepting it. I will prepare everything when you arrive." Yamamoto smile gratefully to Naru.

Naru and Lin just leave the director office after that and went back to the room they were visiting previously, inside there was someone with a familiar look lying unconsciously on the only bed of the room._  
_


	16. File 2: Part 1

**File 2: Secrets Nightmare**

**Day 1**

Finally I could left the hospital after the doctor insisted on me staying for another day because of what happen yesterday, I was happily preparing to left until almost everyone from the team suddenly came up with a surprised.

"Why no one tell me about the case yesterday!" I shut out without caring I was in the hospital after hearing everything from Bou-san.

"I thought Naru-bou had told you..." Bou-san was a bit startled by my sudden outburst as he sweated dropped and turned his glazed toward Naru.

I turn to glazed to my so called 'boss' for an explanation but he was just ignoring me, it made me twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. _What is wrong with him!_

"We will start the work now." Naru get off from leaning against the wall as he announce to everyone around, "Mai will go with me to visit the patient for interview while the rest of you will put up the base. After that, I want Hara-san to have a look around to see if you can sense anything. Matsuzaki-san will go with you. We'll decide on the location for the camera later."

"Can you go with me instead, Naru?" Masako step out with an innocence smile but it was definitely not to my eyes.

"…Fine." Naru stared at Masako for a moment before he agreed to everyone surprised and then turn toward Ayako, "Matsuzaki-san, you will get the missing patient's record from the hospital if possible after the base was set up then."

"I'll try but usually they won't let doctor from different hospital look at those records."

"I know." Naru just nodded before turning away to leave.

_Naru is acting weird…_ I stared at the back of the leaving figured of Naru before turning to Masako who was still smiling, I felt that it had something to do with her and she was planning something.

"Mai, stop wasting time or I'll deduct your pay equal to the time you have waste!" Naru called out to me from outside of the room impatiently.

"I'm coming!" I just stood up from the bed and push my bag to Bou-san, "Help me bring it to the base, Bou-san!" I then rushed out of the room without giving him a chance to said anything.

That was how our work start without the assistance of Yasuhara and John, the former has college business to attend to while the latter would be here later because he was still helping out in one of the church.

"That young man really handsome, right?"

"Yeah…"

Walking in the hallway toward one of the patient room, I could felt the secret stares from the nurses around as they whispering to each other to my annoyance.

"He sure gets a lot of attention…" I murmured under my breath as I followed behind Naru, I could even felt the jealous glares from some of the nurse walking passed us.

"We're here, stop spacing off." Naru reminded me as he stop at one of the door and began turning the knob of the door, "We're from SPR. I'll like to speak with Sakamoto Kyosuke now if possible."

"Of course, please come in." The nurse replied immediately with a smile, there was a hint of blush on her face.

I rolled my eyes at the nurse and sighed softly before following Naru into the room but just as I was about to step into the room, I felt someone's gaze on me that sent shivers down my spine from the hallway so I immediately turn around but the gaze on me was long gone.

_Strange, I'm really sure someone was staring at me just now..._ I tilted my head slightly in confusion before getting in the room and close the door behind.

Inside the room was a boy around middle school or even younger, he was covering himself with blanket while shaking as if he was afraid of something and hide.

"It's alright, they are not bad person." The nurse went beside the boy, reaching out her hand softly pats the shaking boy shoulder as she said as gently as she could.

"I'm Taniyama Mai, we're here to help you so you don't need to be afraid." I squat down in front of the boy with a gentle smile and said softly trying not to scare the poor boy.

"…You will help me?" The poor boy slightly look out from the blanket toward me in hesitated.

"That's right." I smile warmly to the boy before getting up, waiting for Naru to do his usual interview but to my surprised he didn't.

"Mai, you will do it." Naru just step back to lean against the wall, he was not intending to do the interview this time as well.

"Me? Again?" I was surprised to be appointed by Naru to be interviewing the victim again, it made me wondered if he had burn his head or something?

"Mai, I knew I'm handsome but I don't plan on standing here the whole day letting you stare idiotically at me…" Seeing me just standing there doing nothing, Naru irritatingly send me a glare.

"I bet you can't wait to have your 'date' with Masako so I better stop wasting your precious time, your narcissistic highness." I said sarcastically and annoyingly to Naru before turning back to Kyosuke, "Sorry about the wait. Ehm...Kyosuke-kun, can you tell me what you had experience?" I started asking with a smile.

Naru continued glaring at me but didn't retort back, either it was because I had hit right on the mark or he just didn't want to waste more time by interrupting my interview.

Kyosuke stared at me for a moment before he spoke up, "I've been having…nightmares and always feeling this unknown pain when I woke up but recently it get worst...I felt that someone is watching me but no one believe in me even though I did feel it, just like a while ago! They even calling out to me recently!" he started to panicked and his body shivered more as he remember the experience along the way.

_Someone watching…_ These two words made me remember the feeling I had a moment ago, I didn't know if it was the same 'thing' watching Kyosuke and I or was it just my imagination but now,was not the time to think about it as I had to focus on the interview.

"Calm down, I believe you." I slightly touch Kyosuke's shoulder in a comfortable way, he was at first startled at my sudden action but later calm down slightly before I continued asking, "Can you tell me the detail of your nightmare? I know you don't want to remembering it…"

"I was alone and being chased by something in an old mansion…I run and run but no matter what those things…those horrible walking corpse will keep coming after me. I had tried to find the exit but I couldn't escape at all…I really wish I could woke up from those nightmare but it usually won't until I finally got caught by them."

"I knew how you feel, it must be frightening." I stared at Kyosuke, feeling sorry for him to experience something like that since I had those kinds of nightmare that can't be woken up no matter what I did so I knew how he felt.

"What kind of pain did you feel after the dream?" A few seconds or minutes later, Naru sudden question cut through the air as he stared right at Kyosuke.

"Burning pain…as if I was being burn…and sometime other type of pain like being hit or being grab roughly…" Kyosuke answered as he tighten the blanket around him and start sobbing as quietly as he could, "I really wish all of this could stop…"

"Is alright, we'll do something about it." I reach an arm around Kyosuke shoulder and gave him a slight hug as it pain me at seeing how the guy had suffered, I really didn't like seeing other suffering no matter who it was.

After a while of calming Kyosuke down with the nurse, Naru and I leave the room in silent and I could felt Naru irritation which most probably because of me wasting time.

"Mai, I know people's feeling easily affect you but try to keep it to yourself during interview. You've to ask out every detail no matter how frightening the client or victims are to be able to solve the case." Naru spoke up as he continued walking toward a direction which most probably where the base was.

"I know…" I turn to stared at Naru quizzically for a moment before nodding.

_Is he trying to reach me how the interview or something? But that,was his job so why…?_

"Jou-chan, stop making that kind of face, it was not the first time they went out alone." Bou-san ruffled my hair and made a mess out of it as he tried to cheer me up.

After we had finished putting up the base, Masako immediately clung onto Naru's arm and walk out together to 'look' around but not before she send a smile at me that pissed me off, it seem like she was trying to get as many time with Naru as possible unlike her usual small advance on Naru.

"But it was the first time Masako asked Naru out during case." I said annoyingly as I remember the smile on Masako face a minute ago.

"Well, maybe she doesn't have free time outside of work and case recently…" Bou-san said out wearily as he rubbed the back of his head

"Maybe that was the reason but something definitely feel not right about them today…they just act kind of different then usual…" I frowned at the thought of everything happen between Naru and Masako.

"Lin, have you notice Naru-bou acting differently recently?" Bou-san turns toward the stoic guy who was typing away his laptop like always.

Lin just looks up and shook his head slightly to answered Bou-san before turning his glazed back to his laptop, he didn't seem to interested in our conversation but I caught a grasped of him gazing at us or rather me for a moment.

_What with that?_

* * *

_Opening my eyes, I was met with a dusty floor and the surrounding was quite dark but at least I could made out that I was in a hallway of an old building._

_"Where am I?" I slowly sat up to get a more clearer look around before landing my glazed on the figured sitting not far across me, "Naru? Are you here to show me something again?"_

_"Not this time." Naru shook his head before getting up from the floor, "It's good that we are not separate…"_

_"Huh?" I tilted my head in confused._

_"Do you remember what happen last time we had met?" Naru asked and got a nodded from me before he continued, "We are inside the mansion."_

_"Eh!?" I widen my eyes in surprised because it was the first time I had a continue dream of what leave off in the last dream._

_I got up to look around and then stop at the door just a few feet away from us, it had the same pattern as the door of the mansion on my previous dream, it just let me confirm that this place was really inside that old mansion._

_"Why are we here then? And what do you mean by 'we are not separate'?" I turned back to Naru in complete confusion, I really didn't understand what's happening around here._

_"I'm not really sure myself but I've been here since the last time we had meet."_

_"You had been here?"_

_"That's right." Naru nodded before explaining, "We was being pulled inside here by the spirit but you were nowhere to be found around me when I look around. I thought you must be either separate from me or you yourself woken up from the dream…"_

_"I had woken up after being blown inside by that unknown force..." I told Naru before asking out something that bothered me, "By the way, why had you been staying here when you only appear in my dream? Can't you leave this place?"_

_"It's kind of hard to explain your first question and for your second question, I can't leave using the normal way."_

_"You mean you can't leave the mansion though the front door?" I asked out before going to open the door with confusion, "It can't be open…Don't tell me I'm going to be trap here and end up unable to wake up?" I started to panicked as I continued to tried to push the door open but it just end up wasting energy._

_"It will be alright. You had wake up last time so it will be the same this time." Naru show a gentle and assuring smile, "Since you are here, why don't we look around the place and try to find out what happen here?"_

_"…Ehm." I felt myself slowly calming down at Naru's assuring smile and nodded._

_"We don't know what will happen so we should try not to get separate." Naru reached out a hand invitingly, indicating me to hold onto his hand just in case._

_I reached out my hand and hold onto Naru's hand, I could felt my face burning slightly but when I remember I was being drag around and protected by Naru during the last case, the burning sensation on my face just became worst._


	17. File 2: Part 2

**File 2: Secrets Nightmare**

When Naru and Masako return to the base, Naru immediately raised an eyebrow at noticing a certain trouble magnet assistant lying on one of the couch asleep while the other just chatting away without waking up the girl before they took noticed of them entering.

"Welcome back, Naru-bou." Bou-san greeted cheerfully as always without caring that his voice could had woke up the sleeping girl.

"So? Has Masako sense anything this time? I bet it is an earth spirits this time for sure."

"It wasn't earth spirit for sure." Masako reply Ayako as she took a seat beside John.

"Obviously it won't be an earth spirits like the old hag had always said…" Bou-san muttered under his breath but still loud enough for the one beside him to heard it.

"What did you said, you stupid monk!" Snapping, Ayako raised her hand into fist to hit Bou-san's head.

"What are you doing to my poor head!" With that, Bou-san had started his argument with Ayako like always.

"Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, you are going to wake up Mai-san…" John tried to stop their argument but as usual, they didn't even care to listen or stop.

"She won't be waking up that easily…" Masako covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve as usual.

"Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, if you want to make unnecessary noise, I suggest the both of you just leave." Naru stopped their bickering instantly with his cold tone, "We will start putting up camera. There isn't any specific location for paranormal activities so we will be only putting up a camera in the only victim room. Takigawa-san and John will do it."

"Is it alright to put a camera in the patient room?" Bou-san was unsure it since it involved in the privacy of the patient.

"I already got permission." Naru answered before turning to the Miko, "Matsuzaki-san, I want you to go with them and ask around for more information."

"Isn't that Mai job?" Masako asked as she took a gazed on the still sleeping girl.

"Mai may be getting information as she sleep so just leave her be for now." Naru simply answered before going toward Lin, talking about something rather softly for the rest of the SPR members to be able to heard it.

The rest of them were about to leave the base to do the thing they were order when the door suddenly open, revealing the nurse Mai and Naru had met earlier.

"Shibuya-san, something had happen to Kyosuke-kun!"

* * *

_Naru and I cautiously walked deeper into the mansion, it was rather quiet and the dusty surrounding just made things worse, it an eerie and dangerous feeling as if something would appear suddenly in any moment._

_"Nee Naru, you really don't know where we are?" I look around cautiously, trying to stick close behind to Naru as I asked._

_"Unfortunately no but I can at least tell this is not the usual astral plane…This place is like a special make dimension or something by someone who hold strong feeling for the place." Naru turn around to answered me, even trying to explain it to me nicely unlike the real Naru._

_"Astral plane? Is it the place where there was a lot of light orb floating around?" I blinked and tilted my head at the unfamiliar words from Naru._

_"Those orb are soul. The astral plane is a place where soul crossed on the way to being born or after death." Naru nodded and simply explained to me._

_"Then why are we able to go there? Isn't only soul who are dead able to go there?"_

_"You just happen to have the ability to enter the astral plane in your out-of-body state."_

_"Than what about you? Why are you able to go there too?" If what Naru say is true, doesn't it mean that he isn't just my imaginary dream man but a soul or spirit to be able to enter the astral plane? But he certainly is not the real Naru I know even though they look alike...So, who is he?_

_Naru just smile without answering my question, it just made me more curious about it as he reached out his hand to open the sliding door beside to look inside just like earlier when we walked passed any doors._

_It was a much empty bedroom without windows and there were only a bed around and some simple furniture, I can't really tell whether it was a room for the guest or even the servant of the family because it was kind of too empty for either one of them to stay._

_"Will someone really like to stay at such a room?" I asked out to no one before a sudden smell of something burning caught my sense, I frowned and look toward the direction where we had come from before grasping._

_In the dim hallway, I could slightly see someone or I should said something about the size of a middle schooler coming our way but I can't really made out how it look, all I knew was that things gave me a bad feeling._

_"You will be like us…" An eerie voice could be clearly heard in the silent._

_"Someone is here…" I shivered slightly before noticing that place was lit up by something._

_"Mai, let's go!" Naru suddenly grab my hand and turn around, dragging me along with him as he start running deeper into the mansion._

_I was confused at first but then I noticed the air around was hotter than earlier so I turn around, my eyes instantly when wide open in fear when I saw flame extending toward us, like it was chasing after us with that figured earlier in it._

_"What is that!?" I scream out before deciding it was best to just run instead of watching that thing as it look quite creepy walking with flame surrounding it._

_We continued running and lost track of where we were going, I was going to run passed through a door when suddenly it slide open, it all happen in a second as I felt something cold grab onto my free hand._

_"Mai!"_

_Before I could even do anything or make out what exactly had happen, Naru hold on my hand loosen and I was being roughly dragged into that room._

* * *

I shot up from where I was lying, panting rather hard as sweat dripping down my forehead, "What was that…" I was confused because I could still felt the heat and the feeling of someone touching my hand.

"Is something wrong, Taniyama-san?"

A sudden question from Lin made me turn toward him, he was looking away from the computer screen toward me with an emotionless expression as always just like Naru.

"Nothing!" I shook my head to answered before noticing something, "Where are the others?" I looked around the base to saw only Lin was here beside me.

"They are doing their job." Lin was kind enough to answered me before he just turned back to the computer, focusing on the screen as he completely ignored me.

_Lin-san is still as quiet as ever…_ I let out a sighed before going toward those monitors to watch the screen to see if I could find something but I really didn't expected I really did found something on the only screen showing the hospital room of Kyosuke.

"Lin-san, something is there!" Shouting out, I pointed toward a corner of the screen where there was a blurry black figured that look like shadow standing there facing Kyosuke direction.

Lin immediately cast his glazed toward the screen, "There is nothing in there, Taniyama-san." he turned back to me with a calm expression but the slightly confused in his tone gave him away.

"That thing is really in there! Whatever it was is staring at…us?" I turned to Lin in almost panicked and then back to the screen to saw the figured facing toward the screen as if staring at us through the camera, causing me to widen my eyes in both shock and fear.

"Naru, Taniyama-san had notice something in the room." Seeing my expression, Lin took the communicator and spoke to Naru who was also in Kyosuke room, through it.

"Hara-san, have you sense anything?" Naru's voice could be heard through the speaker, he was now turning toward Masako to asked.

"No." Masako covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve and close her eyes to sense the surrounding before answering Naru.

_Even Masako don't see that!?_

Naru and Masako had return to the base after that, Naru immediately question us about the situation and I was the one ending up doing most of the explanation as I was the only one seeing that shadow.

"It was just your imagination, there were clearly nothing there earlier." Masako comment immediately after I had finished.

"I'm not! I really saw that shadow or whatever that was was in that room through the screen just now!" I retort back as I pointed toward the screen, this time there was no signed of the shadow in the screen.

"You are just seeing things." Masako turn her head around ignoring me.

"Lin, the temperature of that room?" Naru turned to asked Lin as he ignored our argument for the time being.

"A bit low but still normal for a hospital room." Lin turned back to his laptop, typing away for the information needed.

_Normal? Was I really just seeing things earlier?_ I frowned and started to wondered about it.

"That certainly is strange…" Naru put a hand under his chin in thought for a moment before turning to Masako and I, "Hara-san took another walk around the hospital with Mai to see if you both can sense something out of normal."

"I didn't sense anything abnormal earlier so I doubt I will be able to now and I also really doubt that Mai can sense anything relate to spirit." Masako didn't seem that happy about it, she even added an unnecessary remark which caused me to glared at her.

"I know but just to make sure since Sakamoto-san also feel something staring at him earlier." Naru told Masako before walking toward Lin, talking about something rather softly.

Masako and I still ended up walking around until we met Bou-san and the other in one of the floors, the five of us go around together trying the sense around and gathering information about the activities in the hospital before we return back to the base together.

"Hara-san, did you sense anything?" Naru asked Masako as we enter the base.

"Like I had said before, there are only wandering spirits around." Masako answered what she had felt.

"Mai?" Naru then turn his glazed to me.

"Nope." I shook my head as I wonder about the things happening to me today in the hospital. _I really don't know if I was just imagining things or not now…_

"What have you find out?" Naru just nodded before turning to asked the other three.

"Nothing much." Bou-san sat down on the sofa with his arm cross as he began, "We have ask the nurses and patients around, they don't know much either. Some of the nurse had seen some of the victims in pain or acting paranoid because they feel someone staring or touching them but they themselves also don't know what was going on."

"The patients we had asked also don't know anything...Well, except for one patient, Yamada Kyo who was one of the disappeared victims friend, he had saw something." Sitting down on the sofa opposite of Naru, I added right after Bou-san had ended.

"What did he saw?" Naru turned his glazed back toward me while Lin typing away in his computer to record the information.

"He was the one who had saw his friend, Saito Keiichi suddenly vanish when he go find him." I simply answered before going into detailed, "They were both hospitalized because of a car accident and both of them had been visiting each other during their recovery. Saito had recovered faster than Yamada and was about to leave the hospital when he suddenly having nightmare, woke up having certain pain and feeling someone watching or touching him when no one was supposed to be around."

"He is the second victims this year." Ayako step into the conversation next as she thought it was her turn to told the result of her finding, "I meet one of my doctor friend working here since last year and got some information about the victims. Last year, there are only two victims, a girl and a boy whom both in their high school, they were both recovering and were about to leave the hospital when they had those symptoms. The two this year also was in the same situation as them."

"They are also high school students?"

"Not both, one of them were in middle school."

Naru nodded before turning to the only one who had not spoken, "John, do you habe,anything to add?"

"No." John shook his head before hesitatingly asking out his thought, "Aren't those who was about to leave the hospital being target?"

"And maybe teenager patients?" Bou-san added the other things in common about the victims.

"We can't be sure yet but just in case, we should get the name list of teenage patients who were about to leave. Matsuzaki-san, can you handle it?"

"Of course."

"Alright, we'll end for the day since it was already late. Tomorrow, we'll start gathering information from the town." Naru end the conversation and the day with that.


	18. File 2: Part 3

**File 2: Secrets Nightmare**

**Day 2**

The next day we divided into two groups to gather information; Ayako and I went to visited those teenage patients from the list Ayako had gotten yesterday and asked around the hospital while Bou-san and John went outside to ask around the people of the small town.

"Can we come in?" I asked politely as I knocked the door of the patients we were going to visited.

"Sure." Inside answered a female voice.

I pushed the door open to saw a girl in middle school was sitting on the bed reading book, there were injured on her leg and slight concussion which was caused from falling down a stair from the little information Ayako had got from her friend.

"Who are you?" The girl looks up from her book and tilted her head slightly.

"I'm Matsuzaki Ayako, I'm temporarily working here as a doctor." Answering the girl question was not me but Ayako, she was wearing a white coat those doctor wear.

The reason why Ayako was pretending to be a doctor working here was because of the director, he didn't want to worried or scared the patients so Ayako who was really a doctor was specially allow to used her doctor identity to check on those patients who were about to leave or the victims only.

"Then, you are?" The girl turned her glazed toward me.

"I'm Taniyama Mai, Ayako's niece." I introduced with a smile; that's was the setting I got.

"No one is taking care of her so I've to take care of her." Ayako added as she went to take a look at the notepad hanging at the side of the bed, "Look like you will be able to leave soon. Do you feel anywhere beside your leg hurt?"

"No." The girl shook her head.

"What about your head? Do you feel dizzy?"

"No." The girl shook her head again.

"Anything else?"

"Other than my leg still slightly in pain time to time, there is nothing else. I'm feel completely fine."

"Good then." Ayako smile and record the thing down on the sheet.

"So, will I really be able to leave soon?" The girl asked in hesitated, she seem worried and nervous.

"You should be able too." Ayako put back the notepad and asked, "Why you ask?"

"I heard that some patients was about to leave but for some reason end up staying in the hospital a few more days."

Ayako and I took a glazed as each other before I spoke up, "I was also staying in this hospital because of my injury but don't I leave here after I had recovered? You really don't have to worry about it." I turn back to the girl and said with a smile while moving around showing that I was fine.

"You are right." The girl stared at me for a while before showing a slight smile, she was certainly feel relieved at my words.

After leaving the girl patient, Ayako and I continued toward the other teenager patients on our list and just like earlier, Ayako would be checking their health while I cheer them up and made them felt less nervous about staying here where some of them seem to know little thing about the situation here.

"Look like Kyosuke-kun is the only target for the time being." I was slightly relieved when we both had made sure that no one other than Kyosuke had those symptoms of having nightmare or feeling someone watching them, "Anyway, Ayako."

"What?" Ayako turned to me after greeting an unknown doctor with a professional smile.

"I want to go visit Sakamoto-kun, are you coming along?"

"Okay, I should check on his condition too, maybe we will find something more and make Naru change his view on us." Ayako was quite enjoyed showing Naru a thing or two.

"I doubt he will ever change." Shaking my head slightly, I imagine Naru change of attitude but somehow it just didn't match and it might be kind of scary in a way.

We both went to Kyosuke hospital room to saw the younger boy shivering under the blanket like the last time I saw him, it look like the fear from yesterday or the days before just won't left him that easily.

Kyosuke shrinked when he heard our footstep, "W-Who…is it?" he slowly looks out of the blanket and asked with a trembling voice.

"I came to asked you some question yesterday, do you remember?" I took a step forward slowly, trying my best not to scared the younger boy more.

"Y-you…will help me..." Kyosuke slightly nodded, feeling a bit relaxed at seeing me but still alertly took a glazed at Ayako who was beside me.

"That's right." I smile warmly to Kyosuke before pointing at Ayako and introduced, "This is Ayako, she is here to help you out too so you don't need to be afraid."

"I'll be checking out your condition if you don't mind." Ayako's words was responded with a slight nodded from Kyosuke, she then went forward to take a look at the notepad.

"Does your arm hurt?" Asking in concern, I had noticed Kyosuke slight frowned when moving his left arm to get out of the blanket to let Ayako checked on his condition.

"A little…" Kyosuke look at me before hesitatingly answered.

"When have you start feeling the pain on your arm?" I asked as I watch Ayako rolling up Kyosuke sleeve to started examining his arm.

"Yesterday…I don't feel the pain for a while until earlier…" Kyosuke began to shiver again.

"Do you feel something earlier?" Didn't know why the question just popped up in my head, I just felt that it might had been something to do with the black figured I saw yesterday in the room.

"I feel someone…touching me lightly…and then I feel…the pain from yesterday…" Kyosuke eyes seem to be ready to gave up and close at any moment but he tried his best to keep his eyes opened.

"Nothing wrong by the look of it..." Ayako pulled back down Kyosuke sleeve and concluded with a strange expression.

"What's wrong, Ayako?" I noticed Ayako look and asked softly beside her.

"There are no visible injuries but there is a high chance it was inner injuries, I can't be sure unless he do a whole body examination." Ayako replied before turning back to Kyosuke to saw him dozing off, "If you are tired, you should rest."

"No…I don't want to…sleep and…" Kyosuke's word was cut short as his eyes suddenly shut and his body fell forward.

"Are you alright?" I went forward to catch Kyosuke before he hit the ground, same goes for Ayako too.

"He is asleep." Noticing Kyosuke normal breathing, Ayako came to a conclusion as we both help him lay back down on the bed.

"That's good…" I sighed in relieved before grasping at what I had seen.

"Mai?" As Ayako covering Kyosuke with the blanket, she noticed my look and turned to me in puzzled.

I turn to Ayako than back to Kyosuke to saw that his hand was normal again unlike earlier where I saw his hand was black in colour, "...Nothing." I turned back to Ayako with a shook of head as I rubbed the back of my head.

Ayako stared at me for a while before going back to covered the younger boy, "There is nothing wrong with his health but he is strangely weaker than yesterday." she said out her thought as she put back the notepad after that.

"You are right…" I nodded agreeing to Ayako and asked, "Do you know why?"

"I'm just a normal doctor, how will I know." Ayako just shrugged before turning away to left.

I stared at Kyosuke one last time before turning away to followed Ayako out but just as I was about to step outside, I felt a glazed from inside the room so I abruptly stop on my track and turn around.

_Is it my imagination again?_ I blinked in wondered as I stared at the room with only Kyosuke was around and he was still soundly asleep.

Both of us continued to asked around the nurses, doctors and patients family who might be living around the town after that but yet we found nothing so we end up going to the base doing nothing excepted me making Naru tea.

"We are back." Bou-san greeted everyone as he enter the base with John, "This sure is tiring and hard, I wonder how shounen able to gather all those information for our previous cases." He rubbed his back and let out a tired complained.

"Because you are old unlike him, stupid monk."

"At least I don't need to wear thick make up like someone to hide my oldness."

"What did you say!"

"Takigawa-san, John, have you both find anything?" Naru coldly interrupted as he glared at the bickering pair, shutting them up immediately like always.

"Well, nothing much..." Bou-san replied as he went to sat down on the empty seat followed by John, "It seems that the hospital was build about 20 years ago."

"It doesn't seem that old." I frowned slightly and look around, no matter how I look the surrounding didn't seem that old.

"Because it had been rebuilt once before, about more than 5 years ago." Bou-san turns to answer my question.

"Eh? Isn't that the time where those strange things start to happen?"

"That's right, Mai-san." John was the one answering me next with a nodded.

"Talking about strange things, one thing we found out was certainly strange..." Bou-san put a hand under his chin as he remember, "The work was done without any strange incident back than, don't you think it was strange?"

"Why?" I asked in puzzled.

"If the haunting started from then, it might have something to do with the rebuilding of the hospital but why would only the patients get into those accident?" Bou-san question me back as he explained

"Oh...So that mean the haunting and the target was being patients had nothing to do with the rebuilding of hospital?" I nodded in understand before asking while wondering about it myself.

"Who knows?" Bou-san just shrugged.

"You are really not helping much." Ayako stared belittling at Bou-san.

"Like you are the one to talk." Bou-san let out a tired sighed, causing Ayako to glared at him before saying, "The people around don't know much about the old hospital, it seem that most of the people back then had move away."

"Anything else?"

"I'm sorry but we aren't able to find any more than this, Shibuya-san." John replied with an apologetically smile while Bou-san just shook his head.

Naru went into his thought for a while before letting out a sighed "Mai, call Yasuhara to do some research about the place." he then turned to me to ordered.

"Yes." I nodded and went to make a call.

* * *

_I slowly open my eyes to saw a dark room, there was no windows to let light passed through but luckily there was dim light coming from a side._

_Where am I?_

_I took a look around and could slightly see that it was some kind of bedroom but not the hospital room I was staying with the girls, there was nothing else but a bed at a side which make me wonder who will stay in a place like this._

_"Naru?" I stood up and called out for Naru but no matter how many times I did, there was no responses and I didn't find him anywhere at all._

_I am alone...?_

_I continued looking around before I suddenly step onto a puddle of water without knowing it, "Aw!" I end up slipping and falled onto the floor with a loud thud in pain._

_"You will be like us..." A certain voice came from not far beside, causing chills to go down my spine._

_"Who's there?" I slowly turn my head toward the bed and grasped, there was a figured lying on the bed, his head turning toward me as something drip down from him to the floor in the darkness._

_Don't tell me that are...blood?_

_I back away in horrid before getting up on my feet as the figured start to stretch his hand toward me, I tried my best to run toward the dim light to get out of the room and I was lucky that it was an unlock door._

_Naru, why aren't you here at the time like this?_

_My footstep echoes in the silent hallway, I continued to ran and ran but I really didn't know where I was and there was something still following behind me, making me not to dare to turn back or stop running._

_"You won't escape..."_


	19. File 2: Part 4

**File 2: Secrets Nightmare**

My eyes snapped open just to see the familiar ceiling, I was lying on the only couch in the hospital room the girls were staying and the other two didn't seem to notice me getting up panting heavily and covered in sweated.

_What with this pain... _I frowned and groaned slightly at the strong pain from my arm, it was as if my arm was hardly grabbed tightly by an unknown force, reminding me about the dream earlier as I was hardly grab by something before waking up.

"Something wrong, Mai?" Ayako's voice could be heard asking me with concern and sleepiness in it, she was sitting up from the bed staring toward me.

"Nothing..." I shook my head with a smile trying not to make Ayako noticed as I didn't want to made her worried, the pain was slowly fading subway.

Ayako stared at me for a while, making sure I was really fine before saying, "Good then." She then lay back down and went back to sleep almost immediately.

I let out a soft sighed, the pain had now gone but I really didn't want to sleep at the moment, "I guess I will go to the base to see if I can help out with something then." I got up from the couch and head out toward the base as,quietly as I could.

The corridor of the hospital at night was not that quiet like the other place we had stay during the previous cases, there were nurse and doctor walking around checking out some of the patients or emergency patients.

"Look like his twin really does care for him, although that guy seems rather cold toward us. I hope he is different." One of the nurses walking passed me said toward the nurse walking beside her.

"I bet he is, don't people say that twin usually have opposite personality? It's a shame that he is still unconscious."

_Twin? Who are they talking about?_ I slow my pace in wonder as I watch those two walking away from me, their speech just kind of reminded me about the real Nary and dream Naru, they had completely opposite personality but they look exactly alike when they didn't talk or show any emotion.

When I reach the base, Lin was the only one still awake and he was watching over the monitor screen, I was expecting Naru to be around too but he was nowhere to be found.

"Do you need something, Taniyama-san?" Lin turns away from the screen toward me as he noticed me enter the base.

"Not really, I just wondering if I can help out with something..." I rubbed the back of my head in awkwardness since the only reason I was here was because I couldn't sleep.

"No need, you should return to rest." Lin just turned back to the screen right after that.

_Ugh, why did I decide to come here anyway?_ I let out a sighed, I still didn't want to go back to sleep so I decided to make myself useful and busy by making some coffee for Lin and tea for myself.

* * *

**Day 3**

Slowly waking up from a rather peaceful sleep without nightmare, I could hear the others talking around in the background.

"She sure can sleep."

"Anywhere and anytime, that's all she good at."

"That's our Jou-chan."

"But why is she sleeping here?"

"Who knows?"

"Ehm…" Getting up from where I was lying, I rubbed my still sleepy eyes while wondering why everyone was around the girl's room.

"Have you finally wake up, sleepy head?" Bou-san asked with a chuckled as he ruffled my hair into a mess.

"Bou-san, stop it, you are messing up my hair!" I complained and move away from Bou-san hand, "By the way, why are you here?" I comb my hair back to normal before looking back to Bou-san in puzzled.

"We are in the base, Jou-chan."

"Eh?" I blinked before looking around to found out that it was really the base and everyone was around even Naru and Lin, making me blush in embarrassment at the thought of the two silent guys seeing me drooling in my sleep.

Yesterday, I came to the base after having that strange nightmare that felt so real and I couldn't went back to sleep because of that, it seem that I somehow managed to went to sleep after not doing anything in the base.

"So, why are you sleeping here? You really make me worry when I didn't saw you in on the couch." Ayako stared at me with both her hand on his hip as she lectured.

"I just can't sleep…" I rubbed the back of my head.

"But you sleep soundly like a pig here…" Masako muttered mockingly under her kimono sleeve covering her mouth.

"I can't control when I fall asleep!" I turned to glared at Masako, it's not like I want to sleep anywhere or anytime I want!

"Then I suggest you just stay in your room." Naru step into the conversation with his arm cross and eyebrow raise, "Mai, tea."

_The first thing he order after I just wake up is to make him tea? He's really a tea-addicted jerk! _I frowned but still went to made Naru his tea, stomping my foot irritatingly as I walk toward the tea pot.

There were really nothing to do today, we got no paranormal activity from Kyosuke's room and there wasn't much information to gather around so we really had no much to do until Yasuhara came to us with more information.

"There aren't any activities since yesterday, I'm really wondering if it got anything to do with ghost or not now." Bou-san let out a bored sighed as he sat on the couch doing nothing.

"Maybe they are just scared of strangers?" John suggested.

"We certainly won't be sure about that." Bou-san shrugged before turning to me, "So Jou-chan, did you sense or feel anything?"

"Why are you suddenly asking me, Bou-san?"

"You are the only one who had sense something this time."

"Oh well..." I wonder if I should told them about what I felt yesterday for a moment before decided that they should know about it, I carefully watch their expression as I told them.

"Have you see anything back then?" Naru asked with a raised an eyebrow, he was certainly not happy about me not telling him this little detail.

"No." I just shook my head.

"Ayako? What about you?" Bou-san turned to asked Ayako.

"No, I don't even feel anyone staring at me."

"If Ayako didn't felt anything back then, why was only Jou-chan able to felt it?"

"I wish I know too..." I let out a sighed, feeling rather tired because if these go on I would be called a mental patient sooner or later for sure.

"Well, this certainly go nowhere, I wish Shounen will be here for the first time." Bou-san let out another sighed.

"Do you call me, my dear?" The door of the base suddenly open, revealing the smiling brightly Yasuhara.

"I take my word back, you are just creeping me off if you come!" Bou-san almost automatically jumps away from the couch at hearing the younger man voice.

"You are really hurting me, my dearest Bou-san." Yasuhara clean his eyes without tears dramatically.

"Stop it, Shounen!"

"Yasuhara, did you find anything?" Ignoring their dramatic act, Naru asked straight to the point without wasting any time.

"I did, boss." Yasuhara nodded before sitting down on the seat beside me and took out a notebook from his bag, "The old hospital was actually a house own by Kuze Kyoshiro in the 19's, the city hospital was quite far away and since he himself was a doctor, he decided to change his house into some kind of hospital to treat the patients around the town. In 1990, the house got into a fire accident and all of the patients staying there lost their life as the result. The owner had moved away after that and the hospital was left unused until Yamamoto Ryoji decided to rebuilt the hospital 6 years ago."

"That's suspicious, maybe the owner had something to do with the fire accident and decided to move away because of that?" Sitting on my other side, Bou-san asked while wondering.

"I'm not sure but it was certainly strange for him to move away right after that accident."

"Anything else?" Naru asked Yasuhara.

"That's all I could find." Yasuhara shook his head and close his notebook, "I could get more information in the local library and police achieve."

"Alright, I'll leave that to you then." Naru nodded before turning to the rest of us, "John will go with you, see if the police had anything left behind in the previous hospital. Mai and Takigawa-san will ask around the hospital and see if Yamamoto-san had anything left behind in the previous hospital too."

Bou-san and I had walked around asking the stuff and yet we didn't got any informative information about the previous hospital from them as they were either coming from outside of the town to work here or living in this town not so long.

"We're from SPR, can I ask you some question?" Stopping at our last stop which was the director office, I knocked onto the door softly and state the reason we were here.

"Of course, please come in." From the other side of the door replied a male voice before we enter as told, "Please have a seat." The middle age man, Yamamato stood up from the desk and went toward the couch as he indicating us to seat down.

"Sorry for the bother." I went to sat on the couch opposite of Yamamoto followed by Bou-san who sat beside me.

"It's alright." Yamamoto smile gently before asking, "By the way, can I know who may you be?"

"I'm Taniyama Mai, Na…I mean Shibuya-san assistant." I introduced myself with a smile.

"Takigawa Houshou, a monk." Bou-san introduced himself next simply.

"So, what do you want to know?" Yamamoto nodded before asking.

"Well, we are gathering information about the previous hospital and the fire accident took place back then…" I state and look at Yamamoto expression without any change before asking, "Do you know anything, Yamamoto-san?"

"Not much actually..." Yamamoto laid back comfortably before continued, "The owner of the original hospital was actually my uncle from my mother side, our family are not really that close so we rarely contact each other until a few years ago before I decided to build a hospital here, my mother got a contact from him. He ask to let their family stay at our house for the time being before he could find a new house."

_They are relative?_ I turn to Bou-san as he turns to me, we were both surprised at this certain information from Yamamoto.

"Did they said anything to your family during their stay?" I snapped out of my surprised after a while and turn back to asked.

"No, they hardly talk to us." Yamamoto answered with a shook his head.

"How long did they stay?"

"About more than 2 weeks if I remember correctly."

I frowned slightly thinking about any other information we need, "Ehm…can I ask you, why you decided to build the hospital here?" A question popped up in my head due to my curiousness so I hesitatingly asked.

"This town was actually my mother hometown. After my father had died, she decided to move back to this town so I came along with her since I was her only child." Yamamoto answered with a slightly depressed expression, he seem to had remember something related to his father.

"Sorry, for making you remember something bad." I look down and apologized.

"It's fine, you don't really have to worry about it, Taniyama-san." Yamamoto gently smiles at me and I return with a smile.

"By the way, do you have anything left behind from the original hospital?" Bou-san was the one who asked next.

"Ehm, there are some patients record left behind since I thought it might be useful…" Yamamoto was in thought for a moment before asking, "Do you think the strange activities have something to do with the original hospital?"

"Well, we can't be sure…" I answered a bit troubled by the question, "We just need as much information as we can to determine the cause of the activities around so you don't need to worry about it." I ended with a smile.

"I see…" Yamamoto nodded before telling us, "There aren't any problems with letting you see the old patients report from the original hospital, I will ask one of the nurses to bring it to you later."

"Thank you." I bow and said my thanks since I know patients report couldn't usually let outsider see it but then it was not the patient reports of this hospital so I think it was fine then.

After Yamamoto call a nurse to go look for the old patient records from the original hospital, Bou-san and I left the director office and went back to the base, discussing about the information we got along the way as we watch the doctors and nurses walking around like the other few days we were here.


	20. File 2: Part 5

**File 2: Secrets Nightmare**

_I was lying on the floor of a familiar dusty corridor again, the place was still silent as ever and being alone in here just creeped me out no matter how many times I was here but luckily I didn't meet face to face with that creepy bloody figured like last time._

_Naru was not here last time too, where is he?_

_I got up from the floor and reluctantly walk around finding the exit of this place, the rooms around was usually just bedrooms with simple furniture and there was no window or any other exit._

_"No luck here either." Staring at the surrounding of the rooms, I let out a sighed before something caught my attention, "A book?" I reach down to pick up a notebook stuck in between the drawer and the bed._

_The notebook was quite old and dusty, there were a few words on the front page but I could only make out one of the words 'Saki' before flipping it to found out that most of the pages was worn out to be readable._

_"Let see…'April 16, I'm call by…to have a…I feel rather…insecure? As the others seem…after that but I really had…no choice since they are…my family…?' What was that about?" Staring at one of the pages in confusion, the only thing about the content I could understand was that whoever the owner of the book was insecure about something._

_I continue looking through the book to found it was a diary as every page had a date on top, I couldn't really see some of the dates but it end about a few weeks or so later after the first entry and some of the readable content was quite confusing._

_"I really don't understand what with this place or if this place was real or just a dream now…" I let out a sighed before closing the book and place it on top of the drawer before leaving the room._

_I continue looking around but I still can't find any exit, even the window around the hallway can't be open, the place I was now had a staircase leading up and down the building but I certainly didn't remember being in the other floors except the first floor._

_"No..."_

_"Eh?" I blinked at the sudden weak sound, it was coming from the next floor, "Who is there?" I alertly walked up the stairs while trying to made out who that voice belong to since it sound kind of familiar._

_"Someone..."_

_The sound was getting clearer and clearer as I turn around the corner after climbing up the stairs, I could felt the air around hotter than normal before I saw Kyosuke backing away in fear while he was on the floor, farther in front of him was a charred figure cover in fire advancing toward him._

_Kyosuke-kun!? Why is he here in this kind of place…?_

_"Stay away from me..." Kyosuke voice shivers in fear._

_"Kyosuke-kun!" Snapping out of my thought, I run toward the younger boy as I saw the charred figure getting closer and closer toward him._

_My shouting stop both of their movement, Kyosuke turn back staring at me with a ray of hope in his eyes while the charred figure just look up toward me with anger._

_"You are…" Kyosuke widen his eyes slightly as he recognized me._

_Ignoring the malice from the charred figure, I reached out my hand pulling Kyosuke up from the floor, "Let's talk later, we have to run!" I turn around running while dragging along him._

_I know the charred figure was chasing after us as the hot air was still following behind us, both Kyosuke and I were panting rather hard in fear but I knew we shouldn't stop so I tried my best to drag the shivering boy along with me._

_I've to leave this place with Kyosuke-kun somehow…but how?_

_Advancing down the stairs toward the lowest floor, I was going to run out of the staircase when I saw a pale hand with blood reaching out from around the corner, causing me to immediately stop on my track with my eyes wide open in surprise and fear._

_Not another one..._

_"There is no escaping..." As if to answer my thought, a bloody figure of a girl came into view and she reach out another hand to grab on my free hand._

_"No!" Kyosuke and I both let out a horrified scream._

* * *

I shot up panting hard and sweating, I could hear people moving around but I was too caught up on the pain running through my arms to even notice who were them or where I was.

"Mai, what wrong?" Ayako asked gently from a side.

I slightly rose up my head to saw everyone were looking at me in concern or confusion except for Naru who just stared without emotion like usual, "Nothing..." I shook my head slightly while trying to calm the pain down.

"It don't seem like nothing to me, Jou-chan." Bou-san frowned slightly as he stared at my panting figure before lowering his glazed to my arm, "Does your arm hurts?" his question made everyone turn their glazed to my left arm.

"No…" Noticing I had unconsciously hold onto my painful arm with another hand, I let go of my arm instantly and show my best smile so that I won't worried them.

"Mai, did you have a dream?" Not really convinced by my words, Naru narrowing his eyes on me as he asked rather coldly.

"Well…" I was a bit troubled by it since I didn't want to worried them but then I remember something more important, "That's right! Kyosuke-kun!"

"What?"

Almost everyone was dumbfounded at my upcoming action, I jump up from the couch almost hitting my head right on the nearest person before running off, ignoring the still slight stinging pain on my arm and the others.

"Wait, Jou-chan!"

"Mai!"

_That dream earlier…Something must have happen to Kyosuke-kun too!_

Running through the corridor ignoring the nurses or doctors disapprove look, I had a rather bad feeling but I really hope that it was just my imagination and nothing was wrong with Kyosuke even if I knew that my instinct had not been wrong once before.

"Ah-!"

Just when I was about to reach Kyosuke's room, a loud scream of pain and fear could be heard, causing me to speed up faster while the doctors, nurses and patients around the corridor stood there in surprised.

"Kyosuke-kun!" I slam the door open to saw Kyosuke sitting up panting and sweating rather hard.

"It's hurts! Make it stop!" Without turning to me, Kyosuke continued screaming while his hand clutching onto his shirt near the heart tightly, it seem that the pain he was suffering from was near the heart.

I was going to step forward to calm down Kyosuke but stop when I noticed a black figure standing on the bedside near to the window, it was not there earlier. _What exactly is that? _I frowned as the black figure seems to had noticed me, it head had turn toward me as if staring at me.

"What's wrong, Jou-chan?" Bou-san stop behind me, he stared at me for a moment before turning to the room.

"Bou-san! That black figure is there!" Answering Bou-san, I pointed toward the black shadow.

"What are you talking about, Jou-chan?" Bou-san turns to me and then to the room before back to me in confused.

_Why am I the only one who can see it!_

"Ah!" Kyosuke suddenly jump and end up falling onto the floor while moving away from the bed, staring toward the bedside in fear.

"What is going on here?" Naru asked Bou-san as he stop beside me, staring into the room to see the situation before turning to Bou-san and I.

"I don't really know but something must be in the room like Jou-chan had said."

"Hara-san?" Naru turn toward Masako who had just stop behind him along with Ayako.

"No, I don't sense anything abnormal, it's just normal passing by spirits." Masako turn toward the room with her kimono sleeve covering her mouth before shaking her head lightly.

"It's going toward Kyosuke-kun…" My eyes turn back to the black figure as it walk around advancing toward Kyosuke again.

Hearing my words, Naru frowned before turning to Bou-san, "Takigawa-san, do an exorcism now."

Bou-san just nodded before going into the room and start chanting his mantra, immediately causing the black figure to back away from Kyosuke.

"_Why no one can notice or hear me…_"

A sad female voice rang into my ears, startling me for a second before turning around to see no one seem to heard it.

"What was that…" I stare in confused but thinking back, that black figure don't seem to hold any malice intention, although I'm not so sure since I couldn't really sense any emotion from it through the monitor screen the first time I saw it.

"Mai, is the thing still there?"

"…What?" I snapped out of my thought and turn to Naru.

"That thing you saw earlier…" Naru raised an eyebrow on me as if he was saying I was stupid or something similar.

"Oh…it 's not there anymore." I frowned slightly but still answered.

"Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san, stay here to calm Sakamoto-san down and check on his condition. The rest of you return to the base." Naru turn toward everyone and order.

I took a look at the shivering figure before turning back to Naru, "I'll stay…"

"No." Naru cut my words off with a glared.

"Why?"

"I need an explanation."

"Oh…" _I really didn't want to worried them about my almost too real nightmare but after seeing Kyosuke-Kun in it, the nightmare must have something to do with the case..._

Returning to the base, I sat on the couch with both Naru and Bou-san seating around waiting for my explanation while Lin was in his usual sat in front of the monitor.

"Where should I start…"

"Everything from the beginning."

_This will take a while then…_ I let out a sigh before I start telling them about the thing happen in my nightmare, leaving out the dream Naru part of course since talking about it in front of Naru was strange and I had still not figured out who or what Dream Naru was.

"Mai, have you find anything in your dream?" Naru asked after I had finished my nightmare telling.

"Ehm...I had found a diary in one of the rooms!" I suddenly remember before going into detail, "The diary was quite worn out so I can't really see the content so clearly but it belong to someone name 'Saki'. I don't know if it was just part of the name or not though…Anyway, the owner of the dairy seem insecure and lonely from the content I could read."

"Anything else?"

"Only that." I answered with a shook my head.

"From what Jou-chan had told us, isn't it seems familiar? Having nightmare and woke up in pain…It just like those victims…" Bou-san paused, staring worriedly at me.

"Eh?" I wide my eyes in shock aa I never thought about it before realizing something, "Does that mean I'll disappear someday suddenly too…" I muttered under my breath as I look down feeling rather scared.

_What will actually happen to me..._

"We can't be sure yet..." Like Naru would cheer someone up, he just stating the obvious like usual, "But we are here to stop it."

_Is he trying to cheer me up? _I look up to Naru who seem to be in thought for a moment.

"It will be fine, I won't let anything happen to our dear Jou-chan!" Bou-san rubbed my head comfortably while smiling.

"Ehm…" I nodded and smile slightly as I feel warm in my heart, I know the others won't let anything happen to me so I had to tried my best too.

"By the way Jou-chan, why don't you tell us earlier?" Bou-san let go of my head before sitting back down with his arm crossed in a disapproved look.

"But I thought it was just a normal but scary nightmare…" I rubbed my head sheepishly, trying to hide the fact that I just didn't want to worried them for every nightmare I had when some of them was just a normal dream.

"You really are…" Bou-san let out a sigh of defeated before turning to Naru, "I had been wondering why Jou-chan is able to see things we can't, is it because of the situation she was in?"

"It might be Mai's ability letting her see the danger around her."

"But I don't think that black figure is bad…" I said as I remember the words I heard earlier.

"Was it your intuition, Mai?"

"Yeah, you can say that but actually I had heard something just now when that figure disappear…"

"What did you heard?"

"A sad female voice, she said something like 'why no one can notice or see her'...I think she is just confused."

"What the meaning of that?" Bou-san asked out everyone thought as we went silent going into our own different thought.


	21. File 2: Part 6

**File 2: Secrets Nightmare**

"Mai, are you really alright?" Ayako stared at me with a concern look.

"I'm really fine." I show a cheerful and assuring smile.

Earlier after Ayako and Masako had return back to base, Ayako immediately came asking me a branch of question and I end up simply retelling her everything while leaving out the long nightmare telling before Bou-san told them about his suspicion.

"But if Mai was already in those situations, shouldn't we be worrying about ourselves too!" Ayako let out her thought as she turned toward the others.

"You are already way past the target age." Bou-san comment was immediately returned with a glare from the red-haired priestess.

_Talking about target age…_ I cast my gaze at Masako and then at Naru in concern, they both were around the target age.

"Mai, read these old patient records to see if you can find the owner of the dairy in your dream." Naru hand me a few papers from a black folder just as our conversation which he had ignored came to an end.

"Okay." I snapped out of my staring and reached out for those papers so that I could start looking through.

On my hand were a few papers which had already turn yellow, those were the patient records of some of the patients in the old hospital but not one of them had a kanji name for 'Saki'.

"Not one of them has 'Saki' in the name but there are something bothering me…" I told Naru before picking two of the papers out, "These two patients were both teenager and their condition worsen when they were about to left, isn't it kind of remind you of the victims?"

"Are you saying the haunting start way back then, Jou-chan?"

"Ehm, I don't think so…it just bothering me somehow, maybe because of the content of the dairy I saw in my dream…" I shook my head and frowned before handing the papers back to Naru.

"We'll need more information to know if the haunting starts back then." Naru told us as he kept away the papers to the black folder.

"Do I hear big boss needing more information?" Yasuhara came in with a bright smile as he carried a few plastic bags.

"We have also bought back some dinner." John smile kindly as he followed inside to place the plastic bag on the table after Yasuhara.

"There are the reminding things from the old hospital. It really took us a while to get it out from the police station." Yasuhara place another plastic bag on the floor next to the couch since the table was almost full.

"How are you able to bring those out of the police station, Shounen?"

"I use my charm to let them give it to us willingly of course." Yasuhara push his glasses slightly before smiling brightly.

"I really doubt they will just give them to you like that, Shounen." Bou-san had a look that said he clearly didn't believed in the younger guy words.

"John, how exactly did you get these things out?" Looking though the plastic bag, I asked John the other person who knew about it.

"We were help out by Kiryu-san." John turn to answered me.

"Who?" I tilted my head quizzically at the unfamiliar name coming out from John.

"The detective in-charge of our last case, don't he take a statement from you?" John answered while being confused at my question.

"Oh, the detective last time who I don't even know his name…" I instantly remembered the strange detective but why was he in a small town police station?

"Yasuhara, have you found anything?" Before I could asked out my thought, Naru turn our attention back to our case by asking Yasuhara.

"I still haven't check on the reminding things but I did found something." Yasuhara sat down on the empty seat before taking out a few papers from his bag, "Back before the old hospital was build, there were some missing report of children around the age of 13 to 18 around the town. The police back then didn't found any of the missing children and Kuze family had been the suspect of kidnapping the children since one of them was last seen entering his house but there was not enough proved. The case end up unsolved and the old town people start to move away in fear of their children being the next missing people."

"Yasuhara, do you have the picture of the mansion of Kuze Kyoshiro?"

"Ehm, I think there was one from the media interview of the Kuze family in front of his house..." Yasuhara flips through the papers searching for it before stopping at one of them, "Ah, here is it." He stop at one of the paper and hand it to Naru.

"Mai, is this the mansion of your dream?" Naru hand the paper to me.

I took the paper and saw it was a copy of the newspaper; on the top was a picture which shown the crying marriage couple and behind them was a rather big three flooring house.

"No but it kind of alike..." Even though it was not the same as the mansion, the door had pattern look just like the one in my dream.

"Don't the Kuze's family turn their mansion into hospital later on? Maybe it was that hospital that Jou-chan had seen in Dream."

"Ir seem that the mansion was not rebuilt and the hospital and Kuze's mansion was quite alike in some,way." Yasuhara answered Bou san as he point out.

"Really?" I look back down the paper in wonder since I had not look at the outside of the hospital before but I'm sure at least the roof and door were different.

"Jou-chan, let me see." Bou-san reached out his hand for the paper which I just nodded and gave it to him, "The outer layout are almost the same except for the roof."

"Anything else you have found?" Naru turn the conversation back to the information Yasuhara might had found out.

"That's it."

"So we still don't really know what are the cause of it." Bou-san ruffled his head as he hand the paper back to Mai.

"Let see if I can find anything useful from the reminding old things here." Yasuhara show the plastic bag on the floor with a smile.

"I will leave that to you then." Naru just gave Yasuhara a nodded before turning to Ayako, "Matsuzaki-san, make protective charm for Mai and Sakamoto-san."

"Okay." Ayako nodded.

"Mai, you will be sleeping in the base." Naru turn toward me next.

"What!?" Both my eyes and month wide open in surprised.

"You are going to attract fly." Naru raised an eyebrow at my reaction.

"Sorry for attracting fly!" I glared hard at Naru but he was completely unaffected by it at all, making me cross my arm and huffed.

"Mai, if you have a dream or sense anything, tell me immediately." Naru said more like a command before asking when I didn't respond, "Is it clear?"

"I can hear you!" I returned in glaring at Naru. _Narcissistic jerk!_

"Good that you are not deaf." Naru slightly smirk before he demanded, "Mai, tea."

I was certainly pissed off and harden my glared but Naru completely ignored it, "Tea-addicted narcissistic jerk..." I got up and irritatingly stomp off to made tea while muttering under my breath.

* * *

_Here I was laying on the floor of the familiar yet creepy dusty corridor, I got up looking around to located where I was but I still couldn't since the corridors of the mansion was alike no matter how I look at it._

_I'm starting to get annoyed of this stupid dream place!_

_Letting out a tired sighed, I started walking around and looking through every room to locate where I was and found any clue or information just like the last few times I was here but I really wished I was not alone in place like this yet Naru was nowhere to be found like the last two times I was here._

_He must be trap here too but where?_

_Pushing open a door in front, I saw it was not a bedroom but a lounge as I could see a pair of sofa at the middle of the room and beds were nowhere to be found in the dim room._

_"It was the first time I see other room other than bedroom..." I was going to step inside to check the room but suddenly I felt shivered down my spine, I turn around to saw a figure walking at the end of the corridor._

_Not that bloody ghost again..._

_Just when I was deciding on what to do, a cold hand suddenly covering my mouth and I was dragged into the lounge, causing me to widen my eyes in panicked as I began to struggle to break free from the grip._

_"Stay quiet." A familiar voice came from right behind me and I instantly recognized the voice._

_"Naru..." The name was muffled by the hand on my mouth, I stop my struggling and slightly turn my head to saw a familiar raven hair teenager standing behind me while lying against the wall._

_There was the smell of blood coming from outside the open door, it had became thicker and thicker until it was right outside and then I could felt cold glaze staring inside the lounge from outside the corridor for a moment before the glaze was turn away and the smell of blood getting denser and denser as it left._

_"Are you alright?" Naru finally let go of me as the smell of blood disappeared from our reached._

_"I'm fine..." I took a few breaths and sighed in relieved before turning back, "Naru, where have you been? And why can't I find you during my last two times here?" I immediately asked in concern._

_"I was hiding from those spirits around and it seems like they don't want us to stay in the same place." Naru simply answered before telling me, "There is a place I need you to see."_

_I nodded and followed him out of the room as he guides me through the dim corridor, stopping not long after we turn around the corner to face one of the walls._

_"Why are we stopping here?" I stared at the wall and then to Naru in confused._

_Naru didn't answered my question, he just randomly push the left side of the wall and then to my surprised, the wall we were facing open revealing a small, narrow secret room which was enough for only maximum four people to enter without being squeeze until no one able to walk around._

_"How did you find this place?" I followed Naru into the secret room and look around to notice bookshelf on both side._

_"Accidentally found it." Naru stop not far away at the end of the room before squatting down._

_"What are you doing?" I walked forward to saw Naru trying to pull the flooring up and looking clearly, that flooring kind of different._

_"This was not the only place I want to show you." As Naru replied, he finally pulled the flooring open revealing a staircase toward the floor below._

_"A secret basement room?"_

_"That's right." Naru got himself up from the floor before turning back to me and nodded, "It was just an empty room but it was strange."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You won't just make a secret basement without anything in it right?"_

_"Oh…You are right. If I was the owner of the house, I won't waste my money just to make it an empty basement." I nodded before asking in confused, "Why is there such a room then?"_

_"About that, I also don't know." Naru shook his head before telling me, "I don't have the time to thoroughly search inside since the spirits here don't seem to like me being here."_

_"You said spirits, so how many are there?"_

_"There are many spirits around but I can't tell the number, all I know are two of them are dangerous. It was the two you met the last time you were here."_

_"You mean the charred figure and the bloody girl?"_

_Naru answered with just a nodded._

_"Then how you know I had met them?"_

_"I can sense it." Naru just told me before walking away toward the bookshelf on the right side near to the entry, "This will answer some of your question of this place." he then pulled out a file and hand it to me._

_"Patient record?" I took a look at the old file and found a familiar word 'Saki', "Amano Misaki…" I could slightly make out the words of the name but still frowned as I'm not sure if this person was the same person that wrote the diary or not._

_"We should get going." Naru turn toward the doorway just as I felt the air around suddenly became hot._

_Something is coming here…_

_I gave Naru a nodded before we both leave the secret room with the file still on my hand, the hot air came from the other side of the corridor and it was an orange flame I saw on my first time here in the mansion._

_"Run!" Naru grabbed on my hand and dragged me running along with him._

_I could felt the hot air getting closer and closer before a burning sensation reach my arm, I stop and turn around to saw the flame was right behind me._

_"Mai!"_

_"Naru!"_


	22. File 2: Part 7

**File 2: Secrets Nightmare**

**Day 4**

Shooting up from where I was lying, I could felt the burning pain running up from my left hand all the way up to my arm and then the chest as I panted rather hard this time.

"Aw, why is this always had to happen to me?" I let out a whined as I tried to calm down the burning pain.

"Are you alright, Taniyama-san?" Yasuhara asked from right opposite of the sofa seat in concern, there was some old books, files and things on the table so he must had been looking through all those before I had woke up.

"Not really..." I answered honestly with a frowned since I didn't think I could hide it, "It's burn...and hurt..." I hold onto my arm, although there was no burn mark or injuries, it really still hurts as if I was being burnt by fire just like in my dream.

"Mai, did you injure your arm in your dream?" Naru question but his voice softens a little before I realized he was just staring from beside me.

Naru's word instantly remind me of what happen last in my dream but shake it away for the time being to answered, "I was caught in a fire...and before that, I had find a file with a name...'Amano Misaki'." the pain running through my arm made me hard to talk and not to mention it took longer than the last time for the pain to stop.

"Yasuhara, do a research on Amano Misaki." Naru turn to gave Yasuhara a command.

"The library should be open now, I'll go do the research immediately." Yasuhara push up his glasses and nodded before cleaning up the table by putting some of the things a side of the tea-table.

Not long Yasuhara had leave the base, leaving me with two silent men staring at me as Naru sitting opposite of me waiting for my explanation while Lin didn't know why turn away from his favourite spot at the monitor and laptop screen toward me.

"Where are the others?" I asked as the pain finally stop.

"Breakfast." Naru gave me this one word answered before asking, "Explain, what had you dream?" he was asking while more like commanding me to answered with his tone.

"I was in one of the mansion corridor and then..." I began while editing most of the part of my dream so dream Naru was out of my story but from the look Naru had when I paused on some place, he must be suspicious that I had hide something from him.

"Why did you call my name before waking up then?" After I had finished, Naru immediately asked out the question I really didn't wish to answer especially to him.

"Well..." I frowned and thought of a way to get out of this but his warning glared just made me gave up almost immediately, "You were there in my dream..." I let out a sighed and finally said out honestly while awkwardly as well before I look up at the two to see them widen their eyes slightly for a second.

_What's with their expression?_ I stared at both of them in confused before I noticed they were still staring at me and so I snapped out of it.

"What happen to me in your dream?" Naru expression change back to his usual cold and emotionless expression as he continued to asked.

"Don't know, you pull me along to escape the flame before I get caught so I really don't know what happen to you after that." I answered while still puzzled at the reason behind Naru questioning, he seem a little more concern about it than usual.

"Have I appeared in your dream before?"

"A lot..." I frowned at the unrelated question but something feels not right about the question though.

"What had happened during those times?"

_Why is Naru keep on asking me question? Are we in the police station asking for statement or what?_

"Nothing really happen, you just leading me around and give me hint like you usually do during our previous cases..." I covered my mouth halfway through my answered when I had slip out something I was hiding to Naru.

"I had help you in your dream during our other cases?" Naru raised an eyebrow at that.

"That's right..." Since the secret was already out, I just honestly nodded to answer before noticing Naru and Lin turn to stare at each other somewhat knowingly.

"That stupid..." Naru frowned and muttering something under his breath, I just manage to hear the first few words though.

"What are..." I stared between Naru and Lin who both were frowning in thought, I was about to asked when something interrupted.

A ringtone rang in the next second, Lin picked up his phone to answer the called, "Did something happen...Alright, we will be right there." He ended the called with a serious expression before going toward Naru and told him something rather softly.

Naru slightly widen his eyes for a second before turning to me, "Mai, read those old documents and see if you can find out something while we are out." He then left the base slightly in hurried with Lin following behind.

_I hardly see Naru acting like this, what was that call for Lin about?_ I stared at the close door in confusion but then shook the thought away as I won't be able to find the answer with just staring anyway so I just did as ordered, taking the files and papers from the end of the tea-table and began reading it.

"Who are you calling old!"

"Aw! Stop hitting me!"

Not long after Ayako anger voice could be heard coming from outside, followed by a loud whack sound before the door hardly push open, revealing the anger Ayako who stomp into the base followed by the other two while Bou-san squatted on the floor holding onto his painful head and complained.

_Bou-san never learns..._ I shook my head slightly and put down the files I was reading, those files were quite worn out but I didn't found anything related to the situation now.

"Welcome back." I turn to greet them with a cheerful smile.

"Where is Naru?" Ignoring my greeting, Masako look around searching for her target.

"After Lin-san received a call from someone, Naru had leave the base with him." I rolled my eyes slightly but still answered as Ayako and Masako both sat down on the sofa one after another.

"Here is your breakfast." John came putting down a plastic bag at the empty space of the tea-table as I turn to smile gratefully at him since I was starting to get hungry.

"Jou-chan!" After entering the base and close the door behind him, Bou-san came running toward me for a hug but I immediately move away from the sofa, "You don't have to dodge it..." he caught onto thin air before turning to me with a complaining look.

"But I don't want to be out of air twice, Bou-san!"

"What do you mean by twice, Jou-chan?" Bou-san face turns serious when he heard the words twice.

"I had a dream earlier..." I started retelling about my dream earlier to the rest of them, not leaving the dream Naru out this time since they all already knew that I had dream of Naru in those of our previous case anyway.

"A secret empty basement with nothing huh..." Bou-san went into his thought.

"Why was there a room like that in the mansion?" John asked out everyone thought.

"I wish I know." I let out a sighed before saying out my thought, "But since it was just a dream, we can't be sure if it exist or not."

"But there must be a meaning behind your dream if you see it, Jou-chan."

"Maybe we can ask the director?" John suggested.

"Yamamoto-san also doesn't know much about the old hospital." I shook my head telling John it was no use asking the director.

"Look like we can only wait for the information Shounen had gather about Amano Misaki or see if we can find anything from the old documents." Bou-san concluded with a sighed.

"Yep." I nodded and followed Bou-san sighing.

It took us quite a while to look through all those documents and things, some of them are too worn out to be readable but we did found some interesting patient records about some patients around the same age as those victims died from some sudden illness one after another during their stay. Aside for that, we didn't find anything related to my dream or the girl name Amano Misaki.

"Amano Misaki was an orphan adopted by Kuze Kyoshiro for 2 years, she was report missing when she was about to start middle school."

Yasuhara had return to the base after dinner time, everyone was around listening to the information he had gathered in the library so far.

"So she really exists…" I really didn't knew how I should feel about the girl since from what I knew she should be dead but I still asked, "So, what had happen to her?"

"This is the old newspaper I had found in the library." Yasuhara flip through the paper and place a paper on the tea-table so that everyone could see it, "According to it she was a rather smart child but was hospitalized for some reason before she start middle school and so the police had suspected that she might be abduct but no one really knows what exactly happen to her since she was still not found and so she was report as died."

"I wonder what had exactly happen to her?" Although I could guess that something bad must had happened to her from her diary I had read in my dream, I still didn't knew what had exactly happen to her back then.

"Who knows? That's all the information I could gather." Yasuhara shrugged as he gather back the papers and hand it to Naru.

"Well, we can be sure that the place in Jou-chan dream was most likely the old hospital but why it appeared quite differently in her dream?" Bou-san asked out everyone thought as they began looking at each other in wonder.

"It is like a special made space or something by someone who hold strong feeling for the place…" I speak out the answer I had heard from dream Naru and caught everyone attention on me, "What?" I immediately raised an eyebrow as I saw their surprised look.

"Well, we just surprised that you knew the reason." Bou-san was the one to answer as he snapped away his surprised look and turn back to the others, "So who was the person that holds strong feeling for that old hospital?"

"Maybe the director back then?" John was the first one to suggest.

"It can also be the victims dead in the fire back then." Yasuhara suggest next.

"So we still can't figure who did all these." Bou-san let out a sighed.

"What about the secret basement in my dream?" I suddenly remember the empty secret basement that was quite bothering me, "I mean that secret basement might be still exist if that place was related to the old hospital right?"

"We can't be sure about that but there are high chance of it still exist right, Naru-bou?" Bou-san turn to Naru for his opinion.

"That could be right." Naru gave back those papers to Yasuhara before standing up, "I'll speak with Yamamoto-san, the rest of you can end for the day."

"Yes." Everyone answered with either a nodded or reply.

"Mai, go change the tape and batteries before you rest." Naru stop halfway toward the door to turn around to order me.

"Workaholic slave-driver…" I muttered under my breath but still get up from the couch to do my work.

After changing the tape and batteries of the camera in Kyosuke's room, I was walking in the hospital hallway thinking about the younger boy state as he was paler than before and was soundly asleep as if dead which made me worried that he might disappear soon like the other victims.

_I wonder is there a way to help Kyosuke-kun…_ I was in my thought without focusing on where I was going and end up baming onto someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" I cried out and apologized immediately in the next second.

"It's alright." A gentle female voice could be heard from the front, I look up to saw a rather familiar nurse turning toward me and shook her head slightly with a smile before walking off.

_Isn't that the nurse I saw talking with another nurse about twin…_ I stared at the women going farther and farther away before I felt a glazed from the other side and so I immediately turn around but there was no one there at all.

"Weird…"

"_Another one…_"

I immediately took a step back as a female figured suddenly appear out of no way not far away, she look rather familiar as she look exactly like the younger version of Amano Misaki. _Why is she suddenly appear here?_

"What do you mean by that?" I calm down at seeing a familiar figure and asked in confused.

"_There…_" The younger Misaki didn't answer my question but just pointing toward a door before she disappeared into thin air.

I stared at that side of the hallway in confused but was quite bothered by it so I decided to go check out that room, there was no name on the nameplate beside the door so I didn't know who was staying there at all.

"Sorry for the sudden visit…" I slowly open the door and step into the room to see who exactly was the patients but I was really surprised when I saw a very familiar figured soundly sleeping on the bed, "Naru!?"

_Why is he here!?_


	23. File 2: Part 8

**File 2: Secret Nightmare**

I went to check out Naru condition, he was paler than usual and was soundly asleep even though I was rather loud earlier which made me worried about him.

_I wonder what's wrong with him, maybe I should call Lin-san here..._

Bang...

Just as I was about to put back the communicator to reach Lin, a knocking sound could be heard from beside.

_What was that sound?_

I was quite bothered by it and so I leave to check out on the situation, the room beside also didn't had name on the nameplate so it could be an empty room or like Naru who was temporarily using the room.

"Sorry for the interruption..." I went into the room and meet face to face with an empty room, there was no patients or visitor that could made those sound around at all.

Bang...

This time it was from the room Naru was staying so I went to check out that room again but it was the same situation as the other room as I couldn't located the thing create the sound .

_What is going on here?_

I was all confused and went out to the hallway to stared between the two rooms in wonder before the light in the hallway suddenly start blinking and all I could heard was the increase of knocking sound from between the two rooms.

_What is going on now!?_

I didn't really like the situation now but before I could made myself prepared to face off whatever that could had happen suddenly, I felt someone pushing me from behind.

"Whao!" I was preparing to hit right onto the wall hardly but instead, the light was completely off and I felt myself falling into the darkness.

* * *

_I remember I was falling forward into some dark space or something but why was I in this familiar corridor now?_

_I carefully check my surrounding and was quite relief that I won't be seeing any bloody scene the first thing I wake up but still I was not happy to be here at all._

_Looking at the brighter side, at least I can try to gather as much information as I can here._

_I began walking around and look through each room to see if I knew which floor I was, there was a room with a notepad on the drawer beside the bed so I decided to take a look at it._

_"It was a...diary?" I quickly read through it and then widen my eyes as saw the rush word in the last few piece of paper, "A list of patients and...research on psychic power!?"_

_Suddenly the temperature in the room drop and I knew right away that something is going to come out so I quickly tear out those pages and put it to my pocket before going off._

_I didn't know how to wake up without being assault by malice spirit around but no one will want to used this method to wake up for sure!_

_I start walking in a quick pace to search for the real exit and the other two that might be here, there were different sound around this time and most of them were sorrow crying sound and screaming sound which I tried my best to ignore._

_It seem that there are really other spirits too but how many are there? Don't tell me it was all those victims that had died in the fire ir disappeared!_

_I heard running and panting sound from ahead of me, those sound was followed by the hot air coming nearer and nearer before I saw a familiar figure running toward me chasing by the blazing flame._

_"Naru!" I called out in worried, trying my best to ignore those flaming figures in those flames._

_"Mai, run!" Instead of worrying about himself, he told me to escape._

_I know why he told me to run because it could be quite nasty with all those pain cause by those spirits and the flames when I woke up but running won't help at all from all those experience from before, I must try to do something about it._

_Maybe the Kuji-in will work!_

_"Rin Pyo Toh Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen!" I tried my best to calm down as I chanted quickly, those flames and spirits stop instantly when I had finished but they did not disappeared._

_It really work!?_

_"Let's find a place to hide first." Naru run toward me and grab my hand before dragging me along with him._

_We kept on running before opening a door on a side, checking out that it was safe before going inside to hide._

_"Naru, are you alright?" I tried to calm my breath down and turn to Naru who was panting too._

_"I'm fine for the time being." Naru answered me before putting a finger in front of his mouth making the silence sign._

_I nodded and tried my best not to made a sound, I could felt hot air getting nearer and nearer toward the room and stop in front of the close door for a moment before it went farther away._

_"Thank goodness they didn't find us." I let out a sighed of relief when the hot air was nowhere near the room, "Nee Naru, why exorcism work in here too?" I turn to Naru to asked out the things that had been bothering me since a while ago._

_"It seem that this place is somehow connect to the real world that why the pain you felt here might exist when you wake up too so you had to be careful." Naru took a look outside from the small crack from the open door to check out the situation outside before answering me._

_This Naru really are different from the real Naru...Wait, the real Naru is still in that room unconscious so maybe this is really Naru? But they really act differently..._

_"It's something the matter?" Naru must had noticed the troubled look I had and asked._

_"I was just thinking who you really are." I answered straight away before even realizing it but since I had already start, I should openly spoke out the things that had been bothering me for about a week, "I saw you asleep before I fall unconscious so I thought you might be having the same dream as I like those other time but you really act differently to the Naru I know."_

_Naru just stared at me with a soft but rather sad smile, "You will find the answer soon but let's not talk about it now."_

_I didn't know why Naru made an expression like that but I still nodded and stop asking farther._

_"I had found this in that secret basement, it might belong to one of the spirits around." Naru took out a bracelet from his pocket and hand it to me before taking a piece of paper from the other side of his pocket to me._

_"What is..." I reached out my hand to grab onto the paper but stop halfway when the door beside us open with cold air coming in._

_"You all will suffer the same fate..." A kind of familiar eerie sound came from the corridor but before I could make out who it belonged to, I felt my hand being grab by a cold touch and I was being forcefully drag out in the next second._

_"Mai!"_

_That was the last thing I heard before the door was slam closed and I was being harshly slam to the cold floor as someone came above me and start struggling me with her cold hand._

_I can't breathe...Naru...Bou-san...or anyone, please help me!_

* * *

Opening my eyes, I immediately felt dizziness and painfulness rush through me so it took me a while to calm those down before I could took notice of my surrounding.

"Where am I?" I got up from the floor to look around but stop when I felt my hand touch onto something, "A bracelet?" Although I can't see it in the darkness, the familiar touch made me recognize it almost.

_That bracelet in my dream? How could it be!?_

I was clearly surprised by it but it was not the time for that, I got to find out where I was and leave this place before anything bad happen so I put the bracelet away to began searching around.

This place kind of stink and it seem to be quite small since it just take two step for me to touch both side of the dusty wall, there were also different think on the floor that I could only make out that some of them were paper and folder.

"This place feel rather familiar..." I couldn't help but felt familiar about the place.

Snapping out of the feeling of familiarity, I continued searching around for exit but since I couldn't really see the place clearly, I end up tripping onto something and fall back down onto the floor.

"Ouch, what was that?" I whine slightly but still reach out my hand to check out the thing I had step on but I almost immediately regret doing so.

_It's a human bone hand!_

I end up screaming loudly like a pig that was going to be kill before I heard footstep and noise from outside.

* * *

**Day 5**

Yesterday was certainly the most tiring and terrible day in my life, I got trap in that place with a corpse for more than an hour before the other manage to open the door from the outside but we did manage to find the secret room because of it.

"So you are trapped inside that room by someone and end up finding the corpse?"

"That's right." I slightly nodded my head.

After the police had came to check out the corpse, each of us had been taken a statement from detective Kiryu and now I was the last one to be question alone in the base.

"Alright, this is all I need to know." Kiryu put away his notebook and stood up from his seat, "I'm the one in-charge for this case, I will like you to tell me if you find anything relate to it."

"I will." I nodded my head again but at the same time sweat dropping a little as Naru would most likely in a bad mood because of it.

"You seem to be getting into this kind of situation a lot, take this for good-luck." Kiryu took out a good-luck charm that usually gave off by those shrine and gave it to me with a sincere look.

"...Thank you." I stared at the charm for a while but still accept it as it was Kiryu's good intention.

"You should took care of yourself and be careful." Kiryu finally leave the room after leaving me with those words.

_Kiryu-san sure act differently from those police I had met..._ I stared at the charm on hand in thought for a moment before keeping it into the pocket to found out that there were a few piece of unknown paper in my pocket. _I don't remember putting any paper in it..._

"Jou-chan, have the detective give you a hard time?" Bou-san came rushing in as if he was a father worrying that his daughter might be bully by other people.

"Don't scare me like that, Bou-san" I almost jump and drop the papers I had took out from my pocket because of Bou-san sudden entry.

"From your reaction, did he said something bad to you? Or have he done something to you?" Bou-san worriment level was in full burst without giving me a chance to talk.

"Let Mai speak, you stupid monk!" With a hit on his head by Ayako's pause, Bou-san finally stop talking and step aside rubbing his painful head, "Have something happen, Mai?" Ayako completely ignore Bou-san and turn her gazed toward me in concern.

"Nothing much, it just that I remember I had some information to tell Naru." I slightly shook my head to turn toward Naru who had came in last following the others.

"Explain." Naru took a sit with Lin who had also fully prepared, sitting beside him to wait for me to start.

I began telling everyone about what had happen after I change the tape and battery in Kyosuke's room, of course leaving out the part where dream Naru and seeing Naru unconscious in another room because it was strange and I had a feeling the those question would be answer soon.


	24. File 2: Part 9

**File 2: Secret Nightmare**

"How is Mai able to bring things to the real world from her dream?" Ayako was the first one to spoke up after I finished my explanation and hand the two things I got from my dream to Naru.

"Maybe Jou-chan out-of-body experience ability has increased but since I hardly meet someone with this ability, I can't be certain about it." Bou-san state out the things he knew before turning to Naru to return to their previous topic, "What do you think about it, Naru-bou?"

"The cause of the strange occurrence around are most likely be one of those teenagers dead back then, we'll need to figure out who is our main spirit." Naru look up to us as he put down the papers and bracelet he had finished checking.

"Even if we figure that out, we still don't know where the spirit is or how we are going to exorcise it." Boi-san sighed at the endless question.

"That's also something we are going to figure it out, we'll start our work now." Naru state before everyone stood up waiting for his order, "Yasuhara and John will do a research on those people list on the paper. Hara-san will try to find the location where the spirits gather, Matsuzaki-san will go with her."

"Aren't we going to check out the secret room and that secret basement that could be under it?" I asked out when Naru didn't mention about that before suggesting, "I think we can ask Kiryu-san who is in-charge in this case to let us took a look." I had a feeling the detective would allowed it somegow.

"I'm just going to talk about it." Naru cast his gazed on me for a moment before continuing his order, "Lin will stay in the base in case something happen while Takigawa-san, Mai and I go to speak with Kiryu-san to check out that place."

Everyone began to go their separate way to do the things they were ordered to so Naru, Bou-san and I went to look for Kiryu, it was quite easy to find him since he was just in that secret room without human bone now to do his investigation.

"Kiryu-san, may we check out the room if possible." Naru tried to asked as polite as he could which we kind of creep Bou-san and me up, he sent us a warning glares for over reacting.

"I can allow it but there are 2 conditions." Standing in front of the room, Kiryu didn't give much thought as he turn around indicating a police officer to come forward as he talk to that guy softly before turning back to us, "You will have to wear this and I must be around when you enter." he then hand us a few gloves given to him by the police officer.

Naru was frowning a little, he didn't really like the idea but he seem to had no other choice, "We'll agree to it." he took one of the gloves and wear it, both Bou-san and I stare at each other before following suit.

"Leave the rest to me and return to the station." Kiryu turn around ordering the 2 police inside the room, they just nodded and leave the room without giving us a glazed when passing by us.

"These police sure listen to him when he was quite young, maybe just a few years younger than me." Bou-san lower himself next to my ears to speak softly.

"What? He was that old?" I joke slightly while trying to play innocent.

"I'm not that old, Jou-chan." Bou-san ruffled my head roughly, making a mess out of my hair.

"Stop it, Bou-san." I shove Bou-san hand away and comb my hair back to normal.

"Stop fooling around and start working!" A cold glare was sent our way from the room, Naru was speaking to us colder than usual, almost chilling us with an invisible cold snowstorm.

"Yes!" Bou-san and I stood up straight and saluted before hurrying inside the room.

Stepping inside the room which was brighter than before now, I manage to had a clearer look around. It was not really a large room for 4 people to freely move around and it was rather messy with files, papers and broken wooden shelves around and black stain mark could be seen in some part of the flooring.

_Something must had been happen here._ Looking at those stain mark made me remember the human bone I had accidentally step on, I could also kind of guess the things happening around back then by the look of the room.

"This place sure are in a mess and small." Bou-san took a look around and comment, the other two around had already start looking through the surrounding and the thing at the two sides.

I nodded and began searching for the hidden door toward the basement, Bou-san was at my side helping me up by lifting up those heavy object that were blocking the way.

_If I remember correctly, it should be around here._ I look around and softly hit onto the flooring with my leg to see if it could be moved or made an empty sound.

"Are there any special mark on it?" Bou-san spoke rather softly so that only the both of us could had heard it in this small space.

"It look a bit different from the other flooring but with these dust and stain mark around I doubt we can..." I reply without stopping until I hit into a flooring that seem different, "Here?" I look down in wondered while hitting the floor again.

"Jou-chan, move aside." I move aside like I was told to, Bou-san squat down to try to move the flooring but it seem kind of stuck although it did move a little making small sound.

"Something wrong?" Kiryu asked from behind, he must had heard that sound too.

"Well, the flooring there seem weird." I took a look at Naru who had also notice the thing happening here before I answered Kiryu as I point toward that flooring.

"Here it goes." Bou-san hardly pull open the flooring, dust immediately went flying making us cough slightly as we cover our mouth and nose with our hand.

"So there is a hidden door here." Kiryu said as he squeezed past Bou-san who had step away from the open door, "I'll go down to take a look, you all can follow if you want." he shine his flashlight to check the staircase before carefully climbing down the stair.

"This detective sure is different." Bou-san stare at Kiryu disappearing figure before turning back to us, "Should we go too?"

Since it was a staircase for only one people to climb in at a time, Naru went in ahead first followed by me and then Bou-san.

"_Stop it already, we will die if things continue like this..._"

Just as I reach the basement, an image of the girl Misaki coming out of an open wall just as it was going to close and she hold onto one of the men in white cloth arm while pleading suddenly flash in my head.

"_Get out of my way if you don't want to help._"

The men hardly shove the girl away before he continue climbing up the stair follow by two other man but the girl didn't gave up with her pleading.

"_Please...otou-san!_"

The screen continue on with the girl pleading and crying up toward the room above until she was being hardly push toward the shelf at the side, hitting right on her head and bleed.

"_I should had believe in you, Misaki..._"

I could felt all those negative emotion from the girl, I couldn't help being angry and sad at the same time to the point that I completely ignored the strange feeling I had about that sentence.

"Jou-chan, are you alright?" Bou-san concern voice came from a side, I could felt the other glazed on me but I just couldn't snapped out of the emotion that quickly.

"Nothing, I just...remember something..." I rubbed the tears away and show a smile to ensure them, trying my best to snapped out of those emotions that are not belonging to me.

"A basement this usually use for something but it sure are empty around." Kiryu turn away his glazed to look around the surrounding like nothing had happen but I had notice the hint of concern and worried in his eyes in that mere second when he turn away.

_Because this is just an entrance toward the hidden basement room!_ Kiryu words made me remember the first screen I had saw in my head, I immediately rush toward the wall on the left side and began touching around to located that hidden door.

"Jou-chan!?" Bou-san was surprised by my sudden action, he follow right behind me in confused, "What are you doing?"

"It should be around here." I muttered under my breathe as I busying touching the wall finding the door.

"I'll help out too, Jou-chan." Although Bou san didn't understand what had exactly happen but he still lend a helping hand.

There were footstep around, it seem that the other two are also looking around their own, it was strange the detective didn't asked me about it as we continued and finally someone touch onto something that made small sound.

"Another hidden door?" Kiryu was the one who found it, he just looking around and touch the stone out of curiosity to end up pushing it a little accidentally.

Suddenly the wall I touch start to move, I was unable to react fast and cause myself to fall forward into the open room.

"Be careful, Jou-chan." Someone caught onto my arm before I could hit the floor, it was Bou-san who was the nearest to me to help me out in the last minute.

"Thank you, Bou..." I sighed in relief and was about to turn around to give my thanks to Bou-san but was stop halfway.

"What is this?" Bou-san voice was in shocked and surprised so I raised my look and end up grasping.

_This is..._

The screen in front of me was rather shocking, it was a lab with 2 small room connected to it but the worst part was that there were human bones around and a nice human corpse floating in the water in a large tube.

"So this is where they keep and do the research on the missing people." Kiryu words was the last things to be heard before the light around went off.

"_No, please stop!_"

"_It really hurts!_"

"_Onee-chan, help me._"

"_I don't want this anymore!_"

The mix of screaming of many boys and girls could be heard, it really hurts me by listening to their sorrow and helpless screaming which made me to cover both my ears with my hand to block off those noise.

"Naumaku sanmanda..." Bou-san began his chanting from the front, he must had got in front of me when the light went out.

"_I don't want to be here._"

"_Help us..._"

Before Bou-san can finish chanting, I felt something cold grab onto my leg and I was being pull to a side.

"Naru! Bou-san! Save me!" I reach out my hand trying to grab onto anything that could stop me from being pulled away but it was no used at all.

"Jou-chan!"

"Stop moving!"

I felt someone almost touch my hand as both Bou-san and Kiryu voices rang in the surrounding before the one dragging me stop his movement and I felt myself losing conscious.

* * *

_Opening my eyes, I was in the same hidden room I was before but the sight of an empty room except furniture and spirits floating around made me knew that I was dreaming._

_"Why am I still here." The boy around 16 years old look confused._

_"Please stop already..." The girl around 13 years old look rather sad as bloody tears drip down from her eyes._

_"Let's us out!" The oldest boy among them shout while hitting onto the wall with his hand._

_Although they seem harmless and was just lost but this is still not the first thing I want to see when I open my eyes!_

_I intend to leave by turning around toward the exit but all I saw was endless wall, there aren't any open wall at all which mean I'll need to find the door and the way to open it._

_If there is one, there won't be any dead people here in the first place!_

_"Onee-chan, why are you here?" A sweet young girl voice came for a side, I turn around to saw the younger version of Misaki walking toward me with a concerned expression._

_She seem harmless to me, it'll be okay for me to talk to her right...?_

_"I also don't know the reason myself." I hesitated a bit before answering with a sheepish smile as I walked toward her, "So, what about you? Why are you here in this kind of place?"_

_"To help you out, your friends are waiting." The younger Misaki grabbed onto my hand and pulled me along with her to the completely opposite direction._

_"Isn't the exit the other way?" I look back in confused before I noticed something strange, the other ghosts was staring at our direction with fear in their eyes._

_"Onee-chan?" Younger Misaki sound slowly became mature and creepier as the grip on me tighten._

_"You are..." I slowly turn my head around to met face to face with the bloody female ghost that had attacked me a few times, "Ah! Let's go of me!" I scream and struggled to break free while trying my best not to look at her face._

_Before I could know what happen, I felt the grip on me disappear and everything went bright._


	25. File 2: Part 10

**File 2: Secret Nightmare**

"I had heard from Yamamoto-san, who exactly are you?" Naru asked rather coldly that sent chill down my spine in my half awakening state.

"I'm just a normal detective in the Zero Investigation Squad who are interest in paranormal things." Kiryu just answered back calmly, he didn't seem to be bothered by Naru way of speaking.

"Taniyama-san seem to have wake up." Lin voice could be heard before there are movement around.

"What had happen?" I open my eyes and slowly get up from the place I was lying, I felt a bit dizzy for some reason but I still manage to check on my surrounding to notice the others were nowhere to be seen around except for Naru, Lin and the detective.

"You had went soundly to sleep like an idiot during the blackout." Naru stared at me with a pair of cobalt blue eyes, he seem to be annoyed by something but there was a spark of concern in his eyes that disappear almost immediately.

"Where are the others?" I ignored the unkind words coming out of Naru mouth and look around, the truth was that I felt a bit tired to argue with Naru.

"Lunch and work." Naru just stare at me for a moment before going to seat down at the nearest chair, "So, what had happened earlier?" he just asked while ignoring Kiryu presence.

"Well..." I took a look at Kiryu who didn't seem like he intend to leave so I didn't know how I should talk about my experience since we got into the secret basement entrance.

"With what happens in the basement, I'll have to observe the SPR member closely in exchange for your team to be able to continue on with your investigation." Kiryu noticed my hesitation and spoke up before adding, "I had seen a lot of cases with supernatural things involve so you can speak up freely."

_So, this is why Naru is in a bad mood. _I turn to Naru who just sitting there waiting for my explanation, I guessed he must had agreed to that condition so I nodded and start from the beginning.

"What's really bothering me is Amano Misaki, I can't be really sure that she was a good or bad spirit anymore..." I end with my thought as I wonder about the said girl and the things I heard in my head that time. _That girl was calling another person with the same name, what are their relationship?_

"Call Yasuhara to research more on the Kuze family and Amano Misaki." Naru just order before going toward Lin to speak about something.

I nodded and went to made a call using the phone the SPR members had gave me as a joint gift for my birthday so that we can stay in contact.

"Have you always been able to hear and see spirits?" Kiryu asked out of nowhere after I had ended my called, he had not interrupt us or made any comment during our talk so I was a bit surprised at his sudden question.

_He really believe in spirit? That's kind of strange for a police detective..._

"Well, not always. It usually happen when I was in a case." I felt rather trouble and awkward talking about this topic with someone, much less a detective that I have just meet recent but still answered him.

"So, how long have you been working in SPR?" Kiryu didn't dew on that topic much, he just change to another question.

"About more than a year." I was quite confused at Kiryu question because he didn't seem like the type to chat about unrelated thing during work like Naru.

"This sure are long..." Kiryu comment before stopping our short conversation as the other 3 who are staying in the hospital had return to the base.

"Jou-chan, you sure..." Bou-san immediately rushed toward me with a bear hug attack but was cut short by Ayako, "Ouch! What are you doing again, old hag!" he rubbed his painful head and complain.

"Who are you calling old!" Ayako hit Bou-san again before turning toward me, "Mai, you look a bit pale, are you alright?" she came forward and start asking me in concern like a mother.

"I'm fine, Ayako." I answered with an assuring smile while adding in my head._ I felt a bit tired though, it seem like I was getting nearer to Kyosuke-kun state?_

"Really? I think you should rest a bit." Ayako was not really convince, making me wonder about how pale I look.

"I just remember being pulled away back then but what had happened after that?" Trying to change the topic, I turn to asked Bou-san about what happened before I lost conscious.

"We were being attacked by a female spirit and it was tough! The strange thing was we were suddenly paralyzed, things could turn nasty if Lin didn't came help out in time." Bou-san came sitting on one of the empty seat as he began with a tired look.

"But how did Lin-san know we were in trouble?" I turn my glazed toward Lin for an answer as I was quite curious about it.

"Shiki." Lin turn toward us slightly before adding, "I had send one of my shiki to watch Naru." he then turn back to the monitor right after he had finished.

"It seem that the spirit in the basement won't be exorcise with just that so what should we do now, Naru-bou?" Bou-san turned toward Naru and asked for their next step of action.

"We will do an exorcism at both side in the same time." Naru simply answered without caring that we might not able to understand.

"You mean the basement here and the one in my dream?"

"You have become smart." Naru smirking face made me glared at him, he just ignored me and explained, "Since your exorcise work in your dream, it's possible to exorcise the ghost from there and doing the exercise here at the same time might work better."

"I can understand but who are going to do the exorcism in the dream? Only Jou-chan able to dream about that place."

"We'll have to leave the dream side to Mai then."

"What!?" Most of us were surprise at Naru decision, I stared at Naru in both surprised and unbelieveable.

"There's no way Mai can exorcise the ghost, we just need you to persuade the ghost." Naru told us, mainly to me before turning to Lin, "Lin, can your sent your shiki to Mai dream?"

Lin turn around in thought for a moment before answering Naru, "My shiki should be able to if they stay in an item for the time being and let Taniyama-san take it with her."

"Can you prepare it?"

"Wait a minutes there!" Bou-san step into their conversation with a serious expression, "Are you sure Jou-chan will be safe? If something happen to her in her dream, she might be really dead!"

_That right, I had never seriously thought about it since I would just wake up in pain after being attack in the dream but..._

"She will be fine if we have fully prepare." Naru calm and serious tone somehow snapped my growing frighten feeling away as he turn back to Lin, "Lin?"

"Alright." Lin nodded before turning to Bou-san, "You don't have to worry, Takigawa-san. My shiki should be able to protect Taniyama-san."

"It's alright, Bou-san." I turn to Bou-san with a smile before continuing, "I had saw and heard those spirits suffering so I want to help them be free as much as I can." the image of those people suffering and sad face appear in my mind, it just made me want to help them more than frightening about those uncertain things.

"You really are..." Bou-san sighed in defeat before reaching out to ruffled my head, "I'll also do my best to protect Jou-chan but there are still one problem, how are we going to make the 2 exorcisms in sync?" he pulled away his hand and asked seriously toward Naru.

"I can put Taniyama-san to sleep, the shiki I leave with her will report back her situation." Lin took the initiative to made an opinion which was quite rare.

"Lin, I'll leave that to you then." Naru turn to Lin, getting a nodded from the older man before turning to Bou-san, "We'll do an exorcism after the two outside return, I'll leave the main exorcism to Takigawa-san."

"Alright." Bou-san nodded.

"Matsuzaki-san, can you make a stronger protective charm?" Gotten a response from Bou-san, Naru turn his glazed to Ayako next.

"Well, I can try making another different one but I can't promise that it will work in dream."

"I'll leave it to you then." Naru decided before standing up, "Lin, let's start preparing." With a nodded from Lin, the both of them leave the base.

"I should start making the charm." Ayako leave the base to prepare making another charm for me.

_Talking about charm I had one here with me, although it was a good-luck charm._ I took out the charm from my pocket and was surprised to find out that it was slightly tear up. _Why did it suddenly become like this?_

"It was broken?" Kiryu suddenly spoke up, his serious glazed was on the charm on my hand.

"I'm sorry that it was all tear up when you kindly give it to me" I apologized since Kiryu just give me not long ago.

"You don't have to apologize." Kiryu didn't seem bothered by it before he got up from the chair, "I'll be out for a bit." he walk out of the base while making a called.

"What are the both of you talking about?" Bou-san came sitting on the empty seat beside me.

"Nothing much." I show the broken charm to Bou-san before explaining, "I just get it from Kiryu-san this morning."

"Why did he give something broken to you?" Bou-san slightly raised an eyebrow at the sight of the broken charm.

"It was good as new this morning but it suddenly turn out like this when I check it earlier." I quickly explained so that Bou-san won't misunderstood Kiryu-san for a bad person.

"So, why had it became like this?"

"Who knows?" I shrugged before keeping it away.

It was sunset when everyone finally gather in the base, that include Kiryu as well since he also had some police information he would like to share with us even though it should not be allowed.

"This are the names of people that had been found in the hidden room, they were all teenager around the age of 13 to 18 who was report missing or dead in an illness." Kiryu took out a folder with a list of simple information of those victims.

"Are you sure it is alright for you to let us see this, young detective?" Bou-san stared at the list in amazement before turning to asked.

"It is for our benefit too since we can't even have an investigation without being interrupted." Kiryu turn to answered before handing the file to Naru.

I went behind Naru to look at the list from his shoulder, some of the name in there were the one list in the note I got in my dream but strangely Misaki name was not in the list.

"Kiryu-san, who is that person we found in the first floor?" I turned my glazed to Kiryu in confused.

"Amamiya Mizuki, she was reported dead with an illness one year before the fire accident but from the autopsy, she died after the accident." Kiryu answered without much thought, it seem that he had remember all of the information on the file.

"But it should be Amano Misaki..." I frowned and was completely confused at the information before I remember something, "They have the same look and...Mizuki seem to know Misaki so what are their relationship?"

"On the official report they were unrelated but I'll check it out." Kiryu went aside to made a called.

Naru quickly read through the file and closed it before turning to Yasuhara, "What have you found?"

"It hard to get information without the old local but I did found something." Yasuhara took out a few piece of paper, it was all news report of some of the people in the note, "They were all lucky in some way, like mystery survive in an car accident or getting into full mark suddenly even though their grade was not good."

"What about Amano Misaki?"

"Nothing much but I did get something from the orphanage she was staying." Yasuhara flip through a paper and stop when a photocopy of a photo, "This was caught when the girl visit Amano Misaki during the time she was still in the orphanage."

It was a photo of 2 girls with the same face, they look exactly like each other and seem to be very close but what caught my attention was the bracelet on one of the young girl hand.

"Isn't that the bracelet I got in my dream?" I reach out my hand and pointed from beside Naru.

Naru took out the bracelet from his pocket and match it to the photo, I stare from a side to notice Misaki name on the bracelet.

"I saw Mizuki wear this bracelet in my vision when I was in the basement." I widen my eyes as I became very confused at all these information. _What's the meaning of this?_

"I already call a forensic friend of mine to help out, it's confirmed that they were sibling." Kiryu keep away his phone as he told us this information.

"So, what this? Who exactly is our main ghost?" Ayako was clearly annoyed by all this confusing question and information.

"I can't be sure…" Yasuhara went into his thought before telling us what he had conclude with the detail he knows, "Maybe the one who died first was Misaki and later Mizuki replace her place and end up died after the fire accident."

"Why she do that?" _That's really strange, why will Mizuki replace Misaki place?_

"Who knows?" Yasuhara shrugged before turning back to Naru, "This is all I can get."

Naru gave the photocopy back to Yasuhara before turning to Lin, "Have you finish the preparation." his question was answered with a nodded from Lin before he turn back to us, "We will start the exorcism."


	26. File 2: Part 11

**File 2: Secret Nightmare**

_I was standing alone in the familiar corridor again, it was a relieved that I didn't see those flaming ghost or bloody ghost right away which gave me the chance to check out my belonging._

_Hanging around my neck was a simple string tied with a familiar key, I instantly recognized it to be SPR office key when Lin gave it to me. Other than that, I also had Misaki's bracelet and Ayako's charm in my pocket_

_I sure have a lot of things with me..._

_With my belonging check and kept away, I began walking through the corridor in alert to search for the way to the secret door but it didn't took me long before my luck went out._

_"Help me!"_

_"Stop it!"_

_"It hurts!"_

_There were different cried of pain and sorrow coming from around the corner of the right side, I took a deep breathe to prepared myself to escape through the other corner but I was too slow._

_"Aw..." I hissed out in pain as I felt the burning pain on my arm._

_I've to do something!_

_Just as I was going to chant the Kuji-in, I saw a familiar light went passed from beside me for a moment before the grip of my arm was released as that thing hissed in pain._

_Was that Lin-san's shiki?_

_I didn't think much as I took the chance to escape, running around the other side of the corridor and realized it was a dead end so I had no choice but to hide in one of the room at a side first._

_"Onee-chan..." A young girl voice called up from a corner._

_I almost cried out from the sudden voice because I was sure that no one was around the room, I turned toward that direction to find a young girl that look like Misaki staring at me which made me took a step back._

_"Mizuki..." The girl said sadly._

_"Are you...Misaki?" I hesitantly asked because I was unable to different shape the two girls and not to mention I still don't know if Misaki was good or bad._

_The girl slightly nodded her head before pointing at me, "I just want her to live a free life in my state..." she was not pointing at me but rather my pocket._

_The bracelet? What does that have to do with her words?_

_"What do you..." My question was interrupted as the many cried were getting nearer and nearer until it was just outside the room._

_What should I do now?_

_"Help her..." Misaki spoke up again before the door open and close immediately at the next second, I couldn't find her presence in the room after that._

_She was trying to distract the spirits?_

_My thought was proven right as the sorrowful cried began to went farther and farther away, it made me relieved for a moment before worrying about the younger girl since spirit could be hurt and feel the pain too._

_Is she going to be alright?_

_I was going to go out to check it but stop when the door open from the other side, I took a step back with widen of eyes in fear before recognised who it was._

_"It's just you, Naru." I let out a sighed of relieved in the next second_.

* * *

After Mai had been put to slept on the couch, everyone were around waiting for the news of the girl situation, most of them look calm but they were actually quite worried.

"Mai look like she is just having a nice nap." Ayako look at the soundly sleeping girl with a soft smile, the girl look tired so it would be good if she could just rest like this.

"My shiki had report Taniyama-san reach the place." The next second Lin stop his typing as he looked up, staring above the empty space before turning to Naru to report the situation.

"Where is she now?" Naru asked without much emotion like usual.

"She's still wondering in the corridor." Lin answer as his unseen shiki report him.

"We should start too." Naru turn to the other to annouce before he turn to Bou-san, "Stay outside before you are told to enter."

Bou-san who was wearing his monk attire, nodded as he took a glazed to the sleeping girl, "Let's end this quickly so that Jou-chan can have a real rest." he then turn around walking out of the base with Ayako following behind him as they gone to different location.

"He is with Taniyama-san, Naru." Lin told Naru a few minute later, the younger guy just nodded indicating he understand.

"Who is the guy he talking about?" Yasuhara softly to asked the guy sitting beside him.

"Maybe Sakamoto-san?" John answered uncertainly.

Yasuhara didn't said anymore as he went into his own thought, he had seen their boss visiting a room at night before so he was wondering if the person his assistant was talking about had something to do with that person he had visited.

"They have reach the hidden door." Lin told Naru as his glazed was fix on the monitor screen this time, the screen show Bou-san standing in front of the hidden room, blocking the way.

"Takigawa-san." Naru spoke through from the speaker in front if the monitor.

"Alright, it's time to begin." Bou-san voice could be heard from the speaker before he start going in.

Kiryu was staying at the side watching their conversation and their action without interrupting them, he was quite curious how things were end as he took a glazed to the sleeping girl.

* * *

_"You've to be careful." Naru touch the side of the wall before the wall open, revealing the secret room._

_Earlier Naru had told me about Misaki, she was weak and dead earlier so she want Mizuki who was her twin to live for her freely but it seem that their stepfather threat the girl not well so she decided to live as her twin even though she knew a little about their research on children with special power._

_I followed Naru into the room, he close the door behind us so that the spirits outside won't notice and came attacking us before he open the door to the basement and climb down the stairs with me following behind._

_"Enough! I don't want to be here!" A familiar cried could be clearly from the other voice from behind the wall toward the hidden lab, the guy voice was clearly shaking in fear._

_Kyosuke-kun is in there?_

_"He must be in there too." Naru paused his movement to open the door toward the lab, "I'll take care of him, you concentrate on dealing with the spirits." he turn to told me before he open the door, the screen I saw earlier was right in front of me in the next second._

_There were different teenager around crying in sorrow, fear and loneliness, we carefully look around to located Kyosuke at a corner of the room but strangely Mizuki was nowhere to be found._

_We both walk toward Kyosuke but he was too scared to even took noticed of who we were and shrank farther from us, "It's alright, Kyosuke-kun. I'm here to save you." I spoke softly with a smile so that I won't scared him farther._

_"You come..." Kyosuke stop shaking and look right on us before his eyes were widen big in fear , "Don't come here!" he suddenly shrank back away from us as if he saw a someone scary._

_What's wrong?_

_"No one is going to be save..." My question was answered by an eerie voice coming from behind, I immediately turn around to met face to face with the bloody face of Mizuki._

_I took a step back as Mizuki launch toward me but before she could reach me, I saw two white light launch toward her for a second as she stop and hissed in anger._

_"I really had enough!" Kyosuke panicked and run away before neither me nor Naru could stop him._

_"You won't escape!" Mizuki change her target to the panicked guy, she disappear from my side and reappear in front of Kyosuke who stood there in fear as she launch forward to him._

_"Kyosuke-kun!"_

_"Move!"_

_All things happen in a second, Naru who had chase after Kyosuke manage to push him away in time before the guy was being attack but he himself end up being strangle._

_"Naru!" I called out and rush forward in worried._

_"No one will be free!" Mizuki hissed angrily as she turn toward me before I felt something went passed both of my side along with the strange surprise sound, making me stop on my track._

_Don't give much thought on that earlier, my attention was on Naru who seem to be suffering from lack of air, "It's enough already, Mizuki!" I just shout out her name, trying to made Mizuki come to her sense._

_"You...don't need to...do this..." Naru struggled to break free as he tried to talked to Mizuki._

_"No, I'll make you all suffer the same thing!" Mizuki grip on Naru tighten._

_"You will just suffer more by doing this! Misaki won't want you to do this!" Raising my hand, I prepared to chant to Kuji-in if Mizuki still don't listen._

_"Shut up!" Mizuki hissed angrily as I could felt strong wind toward me, making me unable to stood on my foot._

_I really had no chance but to try an exorcism!_

_"Rin Pyo Toh Sha..."_

_"Stop it! Don't hurt, Mizuki!" Misaki shouting stop my chanting, she suddenly get in between me and Mizuki as I caught a grasped of two light stop._

_"Misaki..." Mizuki also stop tightening her hand as she stared at the younger girl._

_"I knew I was the one who cause you to suffer but I don't had the courage to face you..." Misaki turn around and spoke in sadness._

_Misaki did nothing wrong, it just that Mizuki misunderstood her words and believed in Kuze family more than her own family...If only I can made Mizuki understand that..._

_"Mizuki, she just want you to be free and live a happy life for her that's why she give the bracelet to you!" I suddenly remember Misaki pointing at my pocket with the bracelet, it might help her understand if she saw it so I took it out._

_"Misaki's bracelet..." Mizuki finally let goes of Naru as her attention was caught up by the bracelet._

_Naru cough a bit before he spoke up too, "Remember the time you stay with your twin, you should know that you still have someone that care deeply for you." his voice was rather soft unlike the real Naru I knew, it made me felt a different kind of calmness._

_"You don't need to suffer anymore, Misaki is always at your side." I smile softly as I began walking forward to stop beside Misaki, "This is the prove of it."_

_Although my situation was different from Mizuki, I was also left alone after my parents died and the house key remind me of our happy times before..._

_I didn't know why but my head suddenly hurts so I decided to stop thinking about it and put my attention back to the situation we were in now._

_"As long as you want, I'll be always staying at your side, Mizuki." Misaki said softly without much sadness anymore since her twin still remember her and still listen to her words._

_"This is your most precious things right? I'm going to give this back to you." I hand the bracelet to Mizuki, the girl stared at me for a while before hesitantly reached out her hand._

_The second Mizuki hold onto the bracelet, her appearance change and she was now having the same appearance as Misaki, a young girl in the picture I had seen._

_"I'm sorry for all this trouble." Mizuki apologized._

_"Onee-chan, thank you and be careful." Misaki told me before she went to her twin and a bright light shine surrounding thrm._

_"Wait..." What does she mean by that?_


	27. File 2: Part 12

**File 2: Secret Nightmare**

_The light disappear and the screen around me finally change to something else, I was in the astral plane with spirit orbs floating around and Naru appeared not far away in the next second._

_"Naru, where is Kyosuke-kun and the other spirits?" The first things I remember was the people around us in that mansion._

_"They have return to where they were supposed to be." Naru just answered with a gentle smile._

_"So does that mean everything have finally end?" I'm really unsure of it because from what he said, those spirits had returned to where they were so it didn't mean that they had move on._

_"Not really." Like I had guessed, Naru shook his head as he pointed to a side, "Look." our surrounding change to a transparent hospital building in the next second._

_I could see spirit orbs floating around inside the building, some of them were a bit darker than usual but it was not as dark as those evil spirits I had seen before._

_"What's with those spirits?" I turn to Naru for an answered._

_"The darker spirits are those that had been burnt to death and the other ones are lost spirits." Naru explained before showing a reassuring smile, "They have not turn evil yet so a simple cleansing or exorcism will work."_

_I nodded before something caught my glazed, in the room beside the secret room lay the sleeping Naru but I'm very sure he won't be sleeping during work so it really confused me._

_Why is Naru there?_

_"Mai, go and wake me up." Naru suddenly spoke up as he point toward the sleeping Naru._

_"What do you mean by that?" I was bewildered by Naru's words and turned to asked him._

_"You will know very soon." Naru gave me the same old answered with an additional word, "You should be waking up." he just smile and began faded away._

_"Wait, I still have something to ask!" I reached out my hand before everything went black._

* * *

Slowly come to my sense, I could heard peoples talking around.

"That was tough..." Bou-san complained before asking, "How are Jou-chan and the kid?"

"Taniyama-san is safe." Lin simply answered Bou-san.

"Of course that kid will be alright since I was there." Ayako said rather proudly.

"That should be something to worried about..."

"What do you mean by that, useless monk!"

"So loud..." I frowned and open my eyes as the noises around stop, I sit up to saw almost everyone had their glazed on me.

"It's good that you are alright, Jou-chan." Bou-san immediately give me a bear hug that could kill.

"Can't breathe...Bou-san..." I hit onto Bou-san chest in hope he would give me some fresh air instead of killing me off.

"She can't breathe, pervert!" Ayako save me with a loud whack sound in the next second.

_I'll one day be kill by Bou-san instead of ghost..._ I breathe in fresh air and sighed in relieved.

"Mai, did the ghost injured you?" Ayako turn to me in concern as she carefully look through me to check if I was injured.

"No, thanks to your charm and Lin-san's shiki." I answered as I took down the key hanging around my neck and went to hand it to Lin, "Here, Lin-san."

Lin just turn his glazed away from the monitor screen to me as he took the key from my hand with a slight nodded before turning his attention back to the monitor screen.

"Hara-san, how is the spirits around?" Naru turned to asked Masako as he ignored our conversation completely.

"Amamiya Mizuki has gone but there are still spirits around." Masako cover her mouth with her kimono sleeve as she sense her surrounding.

"It's those spirits that had been burnt to death and lost spirits of the ones that had disappeared." I added for Masako and immediately caught everyone's attention.

"How you know, Jou-chan?" Bou-san was the one who asked.

"I saw it in my usual dream..." I replied Bou-san as I start wondering about my dream. _Naru is here so why does I saw another Naru sleeping in the other room?_

"Matsuzaki-san, can you cleanse all of the spirits?" To my surprise, Naru didn't dew in the topic as he turn to Ayako.

"I can if the tree around here are in good shape."

"Alright, we'll end for today, tomorrow we'll start the cleansing." Naru announce before he turn his attention to the monitor screen like Lin too.

_That's it? No more question?_

"Let's go to rest then." Bou-san yawned as he began walking toward the door.

I was about to left the base with everyone but decided to check out the other room in my dream first, "I'll go check out Kyosuke-kun first." I came out with an excuse and went to different way from the others after leaving the base.

I did really went to check out the younger guy, he had already awoken but he was still rather weak and terrified by those experience so I tried to calm him down before leaving to the other room.

Standing in front of the room, I lightly knocked onto the door but no one had answered so I slowly open the door and went in to saw only sleeping Naru was around laying on the bed.

"Who exactly are you?" I stop beside the bed in confused.

_This Naru and dream Naru seem to be the same person and with his look, it's as if he was Naru twin..._

I took noticed of the patient record hanging at the bedside and decided to took a look to find out he was hospitalized for about a year, it was way before Naru took our previous case and he had suddenly became weaker in this past week during the time I had been hospitalized.

_What is the meaning of this?_

I put back the record in confused before my thought turn to my dream earlier, the dream Naru had told me to wake him up but he never told me how so I decided to hold onto his hand and talk to him just like I had done to my mother before died.

"I still have a lot of question that need answer from you and Naru, you should wake up soon." I took a hold on his hand and began speaking before I blinked as I caught a glimpse of light on our connected hand for a second.

_What was that?_

"What are you doing here, Mai?" The door suddenly open as an cold voice came in before the door was close.

"Naru!" I immediately turn around to saw Naru walking toward me with a slightly raised eyebrow.

_What is he doing here?_

I was about to asked back when suddenly I felt the hand I was still holding on had moved slightly, I instantly turn around to noticed not just his hand but also his eyebrows slightly move too.

"Naru, he is moving!" I shout toward Naru, the dream Naru had been helping me out so I was happy that he could wake up from his coma.

Naru widen his eyes slightly for a mere seconds before he finally took action, he went passed me to press on the emergency button to called on the doctor and not long they came in a hurried.

"Mai, go back to the base first." Naru told me before he went to the doctor.

I went back to the base and decided to get an answered from Naru when he returned but first I had to find out how he knew why I was there.

"So there is a camera there..." I stared at the monitor screen in realized before turning to the quiet guy, "Lin-san, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask, Taniyama-san." Lin stop his typing and turn me.

"What is Naru and dream Naru relationship?"

"They are twin, the rest you should be ask Naru." Lin just simply answered my question before staying silence as he return back to his typing.

_It was just like I had suspect, the rest I'm going to make sure Naru answer me!_

* * *

**Day 6**

"Mai, you look tired." Ayako asked in concern as we walk toward the base.

"I was thinking about something and don't sleep much." I let out a loud yawned, getting glazes from those that was passing by.

Yesterday after Naru had came back, we start our conversation with me telling them about the dream and my reason to be there before Naru answered my question.

Naru only told me that he had been looking for his twin, Gene who was a medium and found out that Gene was in this hospital in our previous case but I had a feeling that he was still hiding something because Gene name was not Japanese name for sure.

"Mai, stop spacing off, we're already here." Ayako voice snapped me out of my thought before she went into base first with Masako.

"Wait up!" I hurried to the base and end up bam onto someone who just came out of the base, "I'm sorry." I took a step back and apologized immediately.

"You should be careful." Kiryu voice came from in front, I look up to see him staring at me for a moment before he turn away to walk down the hallway I came from.

"Isn't Kiryu-san going to stay with us during the case?" I took one last look at Kiryu before entering the base to asked.

"Naru-bou is going to end the case today so that young detective decided to return back to his work first." Answering my confusion was Bou-san.

"Oh..." I nodded my head.

"Mai, are you missing Kiryu-san already?" Yasuhara started joking as he smile brightly.

"Of course not!" Sitting beside Yasuhara, I sent a glare to him but it's seem unaffected as he was still smiling so I decided to just ignored him.

"We'll start today work." Naru close the book loudly, catching everyone's attention before he asked, "Matsuzaki-san, can you do the cleansing?"

"Sure, you can leave it to me." Ayako said confidently, she had check on the surrounding tree before she went to wake me up.

"Mai and Yasuhara go put a camera outside toward the forest while Matsuzaki-san prepared." Naru nodded before turning to order Yasuhara and I.

"Yes, big boss." Yasuhara respond eagerly while I just nodded.

It didn't take long before Ayako's stood in front of the forest, facing the side of the hospital with her priestess attire as she began cleansing while the rest of us stay in base watching her from the monitor screen.

"This is the first time I saw it, how does it work?" Yasuhara asked from beside me.

"Lending power from the tree spirits to cleanse the place, you can feel the air around really clean if you will outside with her during the ceremony." I told Yasuhara my experience before turning back to the screen.

Just as Ayako was chanting the prayer, tree spirits had gather to the small branch stick on the ground before charred ghost and shadow ghost start gathering around so she pick up the branch to start her cleansing, clearing the ghosts around before she stick back the branch to the ground and the bell tie on it drops down.

"Hara-san?" Naru turn to asked our medium.

"Those spirits are gone." Masako sense the surrounding before answering.

"The case will end here, everyone return back first after packing the equipment." Naru told everyone before he stood up along with Lin to leave the base.

"What about you? Aren't you going back to Tokyo with us too, Naru?" Something was clearly not right with Naru's words so I asked out, stopping them from leaving.

"I still have business to attend here and I'm going to end SPR when I return to Tokyo." Naru turn around to answered my question.

"What!?" Bou-san and I were the ones to scream out in surprised but the rest of them were clearly as surprised as we were.

"Is it because of Gene?" I immediately connected the situation to Gene.

"Mai, you know about him too?" Masako turn to me next with a strange expression.

"What?" I turn to Masako in confused as the girl seem to know about Naru's twin too.

"I won't let it end here without an explanation and I had something I want to confirm, Naru-bou." Bou-san cross his arm and stared firmly at Naru.

"That was a breeze!" Ayako enter the base just when the two were having a staring contest, "Did something happen?" she close the door behind her before she realized the almost tense atmosphere around.

In the end Naru agreed to give the guys a few minutes, it was a surprised when it was reveal that Naru is the famous Oliver Davis and Gene is Eugene Davis the perfect medium.

"Naru, can I talk to you alone?" Waiting outside Gene's hospital room alone after finished packing the equipment with the other help, I took a deep breathe and asked Naru when he leave the room.

_You can do it Mai since this may be your last chance..._

I tried to prepared myself while being sad at the thought of SPR disband as the both of us went outside, stopping at the side of the hospital as we lay on the tree and wall respectively.

"I like you, Naru."

"Me or Gene?"

* * *

**I didn't want to write the whole screen of Mai and Nary talking after that, it will be like the original series which Naru mistook Mai attraction for him was actually for Gene. Anyway, for Gene japanese name, I have three names I had thought about but can't choses which one was it. I will write it on the character chapter and hope you will choose one that will be best suit name for Gene.**


	28. File 2: Epilogue

**File 2: Secret Nightmare**

**Epilogue**

It had been a week since my confession to Naru, I was rejected by him in a rather strange way and I couldn't help but cried out not just because of that, I had mistook Gene for so long and they were going to left soon. Although it was a bit awkward for me to talk to Naru at first but after finding out he was still the same as always, I decided it was best to stay like this since he was also part of my new family member.

"Okay, I've close all the windows." I walked around pulling down the white screen since the office won't be use for a while.

Everyone had gathered around the office since today Naru, Gene and Lin were supposed to return to England but before that, we had plan a farewell party which Gene was happy but Naru was slightly annoyed by it since he didn't like to socialized as usual.

"Can we go?" Ayako asked impatientnaly from the couch.

"As long as Naru and Lin-san are ready."

"We'll have to say goodbye to this place for a while huh..." Bou-san look around the office and was slightly sadden that they won't be gathering in here for a while.

"Well, isn't it good that the office will only close temporary?" Yasuhara spoke up to cheer up the mood.

"Yep." I smile, honestly agreed to Yasuhara.

A few days ago, the three had finally return to Tokyo as Gene had recover and Naru had decided to keep the office since Japan was a good place to investigate paranormal activities and that he had also got the permission so they were go back to England to do something before returning.

"How long will the break be?" John asked me.

"They still don't know." I turn to Naru's twin who was enjoying walking around looking at the office, "Right, Gene?"

Gene stop and turn to nodded before telling us, "I came to Japan during school holiday and Naru still have work back in England so Madoka will take care of the office in the maintime."

Talking about the nickname I gave Naru, Gene had told me that he had gave Naru a nickname Noll and I knew right away why Naru had those reaction back then when I first call him Naru since both nickname sound alike.

"This office is getting weirder..." Bou-san sweated drop as he imagine Madoka became the sub-manager.

"Well, although Madoka look like that, she is actually a capable women." Gene show those gentle smile I had always seen in my dream.

_It will be good if I had fell for Gene instead of that antisocial narcissistic jerk..._ I let out a sighed and began mentally scold Naru.

"Will Lin come back to with Madoka?" Bou-san asked Lin as he saw him coming out of his office.

"No...I will stay there for a while." Lin stop in front of his office and answered Bou-san.

"What took Naru so long!" Ayako was getting irritating from all those waiting.

"Well, don't get too irritated or else your hair will go bad." Yasuhara smile brightly at Ayako.

"Gene, I have forgot to ask you, why am I the one who able to wake you up?" I suddenly remember something and went toward Gene to asked.

"You know I could contact you because our wavelength are quite alike right?" I give Gene a nodded before he continue, "And also since I had been sticking with you, it's a high chance that you might be able to connect my spirit and body together."

"You are just making a bet on me right?"

"You can say that since it was my first time getting this kind of situation." Gene gave me a nodded honestly as Naru finally come out of his office.

"Ah, finally! What the hack are you doing?" Ayako started to complained right away, completely ignore Yasuhara words.

"I don't remember making this a meeting place so you have no right to complain." Naru said coldly as he just walked off, ignoring Ayako angry glared on him.

"Let's ignore what he had just said and move on, okay?" Bou-san tried to calm the angry miko down as he didn't want the farewell party end before it even start.

"Since we're all here, let's go." Yasuhara told the rest of us.

"Yes." Masako just nodded and stood up from the couch.

"I'll go ahead and get a cab." John stood up and immediately run off as the other walk out if the office one after another.

"Here." Naru stop in front of me and took out something to me.

I tilted my head quizzically at the thing on my hand before I noticed it was the office key, "You are giving this to me?" I turn back to Naru in confused.

"It's just an extra pair of key, if you don't want, you can just throw it away." Naru just walked off after that.

I sweated drop but smile as I hold onto the key toward my chest, "Thank you..." I was happy to have SPR office key since this place are where my new family gather and growing in size.

"Since you are already that happy, I guess you don't need this?" Gene who was the only one leave, wave his hand in front of me while holding onto something with a smile that are quite similar to Yasuhara.

I took a careful look at the thing and saw it was a photo of both Naru and Gene when they were younger, "Where you get that from, Gene?" I asked in confused since he didn't had anything old with him now except his passport and IC.

"I secretly took it from Naru, you can just keep it." Gene told me and place it on my hand.

"Is it really alright?" I look at the photo, uncertain about accepting it since it must be something important to the twin.

"I still have another copy back home." Gene smile gently at me.

"Thanks, Gene." I nodded and really appreciate it.

"Mai, Gene, stop wasting time!" Naru called out impatiently from downstair.

"We should get going."

"Ehm." I nodded and keep the things in my pocket as I leave the office with Gene and lock the door with my key.

_Although Naru reject me, I'm fine as long as I have this two items with me and everyone are still around._

"I'm really glad to see you happy with your new family, Mai..." Around a corner, someone was watching them without being noticed.

One part had end but another part were about to begin soon, back then no one would knows that things could get more dangerous as some secret that should not be brought to light had been reveal.

* * *

**This is the end of case 2. Next up will be the new case 3, I won't be updating anytime soon as I want to finished the case 3 first before I post it maybe twice a week because I didn't want to be halfway done again. I had quite a few ideas for the new case and still thinking which one was more suitable for SPR to solve without Naru, Gene and Lin. I might be doing a case on a apartment building or vacation resort, so which one you think suitable?**


End file.
